Harry Potter and the Altered Fate
by MiraQuinn
Summary: Harry dies in his battle with Voldemort in the graveyard but Death gives him a second chance and the tools necessary to defeat the so-called-Dark-Lord. However Harry is not alone as he restarts his journey. There is someone else who remembers the way things were. Susan Bones.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her world._

Harry Potter and the Altered Fate

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter groaned as he opened his eyes. The light all around him was bright. He covered his eyes and fixed his glasses until he managed to get adjusted to the bright light. He stood up and looked around. He was somewhere familiar but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Wherever he was, he was alone.

He wondered out loud, "Is this…."

"King's Cross Station. Only a lot nicer," came a feminine voice from behind him.

He spun around to see a woman with dark hair standing a few feet away from him. She didn't look anything special. She was just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Who are you? Are we…dead," asked Harry.

"To answer your 2nd question first…yes but no. Kind of. As for the first I am Death, at your service." With that she took a bow.

"Wow…you look different than I expected."

"Let me guess. Skeleton with a giant scythe and a dark foreboding cloak? I gave that up years ago. I only bring it out for costumes parties…or people who deserve to have the stuffing scared out of them," Death replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh…that's cool. I get it," replied Harry, "so um….what happens now?"

"Well that depends on you actually. What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought about it. The last thing he remembered was he was starting the final task of the triwizard cup. He and Cedric had made it to the cup by working together but when the grabbed hold of it they were taken to a graveyard where Cedric had been killed in a surprise ambush by Peter Pettigrew. Then he had been knocked out. He woke up tied to a gravestone and had unwillingly taken part in the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. After that he was released and made to duel Voldemort. He didn't remember anything after that.

"Did…did Voldemort…he..," Harry stammered.

"He killed you. Yes. As he expected too. However this is not the end for you my friend. There is still more for you to do and this time we're going to do it right. Show that bastard who is boss. He has evaded Death long enough and his penitence is due." She paused for a moment before she placed a smile on her face. "This time around we're going to give you some help though. Someone else who will remember this timeline as well. Someone who lost her parents in the first wizarding war as well. I think you'll know her already but I'll give you two a moment or two alone." With that Death snapped her fingers and there was a bright flash of light.

When Harry managed to clear his vision he saw a familiar face in front him with long red hair. She looked just as confused as he had been.

"Hello Susan."

Susan spun around to see the only other person around her was none other than Harry Potter. She smiled at the familiar face in front of her.

"Harry! Thank goodness! Not that it isn't every girl's dream to be alone with the famous Harry Potter but would you mind filling me in about where we are," she asked with a grin.

"Far as I can tell King's Cross….only cleaner."

Susan looked around for a moment before continuing. "Ok so that answers where no how about why?"

"I can answer that," Death said as she popped in next to Harry, "you see the triwizard tournament was a trap. Well more specifically the triwizard cup was a trap. Harry and Cedric had reached the cup by working together but when the touched the cup they were transported to a graveyard where Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew and Harry was forced into a duel with the newly resurrected Voldemort who killed him."

Susan looked shocked. "Is that true," she asked.

Harry nodded. "Susan Bones meet Death. Death, Susan Bones."

Susan looked at Death and then back to Harry. "Wait you mean Death as in…the Death right? Like from the Deathly Hollows?"

Harry shrugged confused. "I don't know about the Deathly Hollows being muggle raised and all but yes it is THE Death."

"Please just Death…or Marion if you prefer. I've always liked the name myself. Anyway Miss Bones you are here because you and Harry share quite a few things in common. You both lost your parents during the first wizarding war and you are both are going to be the only ones to remember this world. There's a few other things but I don't want to ruin the surprise," she said with a wink.

"I still don't really understand what is happening," Harry stated honestly, "or what Susan has to do with it."

"Let me put it simply for you two," Death began, "I'm going to send the two of you back in time to the day you started Hogwarts and you're going to get to do it all again…with a few changes. The big one is that I'm going to tell you all about the Horcruxes that Voldemort is using to keep himself alive as well as the prophecy about you and him." After going through the prophecy between Harry and Lord Voldemort, Death explained Horcruxes, what they were, how to find them and how to destroy them. "You now know how to defeat Voldemort. With that knowledge, go and bring forth a better future for all of mankind and send me Voldemort," she said with a wicked grin. "Now before you go I have one last thing for the two of you. I know you've already done this all and I'm sorry you have to do it again. Remember to talk to each other though. Together you two can make the future better for not just yourselves but for the wizarding world as a whole. Trust in each other and don't forget to love," she said with a sly grin. She snapped her fingers and there was another bright flash of light.

All of a sudden it was a lot noisier. As Harry looked around he found himself in the actual King's Cross station with his cart in front of him and his ticket for the Hogwart's Express in the other. That wasn't all. As Harry looked at his reflection in a nearby train he saw himself. Only he was 11 years old again….


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the positive reviews so far. It's been outstanding. It inspired me so much that without further ado here is the official chapter 1 for _Harry Potter and the Altered Fate._ Let me know what you think!**

 **As Always - Like, subscribe, favorite and review!**

 **Arigato!**

* * *

 **1**

Harry thought ahead of all the days that lie ahead. Thinking back, this was the day he met the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville. However, instead of the meeting the Weasleys first he looked ahead and saw a small, familiar redheaded girl with an adult and pushing a cart like his.

"Susan," Harry called out, "Susan Bones!"

The young redhead turned and smiled as she saw Harry approaching. "Hello Harry," she said as he pulled his cart up next to hers. "It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it? It feels like a dream. Yet here we are doing it all over again. The train ride, the boats, the sorting hat, all of it. I wonder if we will be placed in the same houses," she wondered out loud.

"I don't know," replied Harry. "You know what I do know though," Harry asked with a sly grin, "These first couple years are going to be cake. We'll be top of the class easy. I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face." He chuckled at the thought.

There was a cough beside them that made them remember that they weren't alone. The two kids turned and looked up at the lady that was escorting Susan.

"Susan dear, who is your friend?"

"Sorry Aunt Ami! Aunt Ami this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, this is my Aunt Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement. That means if you're mean to me she's going to arrest you." With that she stuck out her tongue at Harry.

Amelia Bones was surprised, which happened rarely. Harry Potter had been off the radar since the death of Lord Voldemort but here was Susan talking to him like they were old friends despite the fact that she had never seen the two interact. "Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter," Amelia asked.

Both the kids laughed. "I see where you got it from," Harry laughed recalling Susan's conversation with Death. As they settled down from their laughing Harry pulled back the hair over his forehead and showed his scar to Amelia Bones. "THE Harry Potter, at your service Madam Bones," he said with an overly flourished bow for an 11-year-old.

"But…how do you know my niece? Also, where are your guardians," she inquired.

"Well to be honest, my so-called guardians pretty much booted me out at the curb calling me a freak and said they didn't want anything to do with freaks or their freak school. Not that it matters much, Hogwarts is better than living under the stairs and getting hit by Vernon for not doing chores right or god forbid not making breakfast fast enough."

Both girls looked at him wide eyed. "Harry…is this true? Do they hit you," Amelia asked in horror.

"Would you like to see the scars and bruising," he asked non-chalantly.

Amelia looked at her watch. "Yes I would but maybe later. Right now, we need to hurry or the two of you will miss your first train ride."

Susan and Harry grabbed their carts and ran straight through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4. They took a moment to remember their first train ride and here they were doing it all over again.

"We've got a long way to go," muttered Susan.

"And we're only first years," added Harry thinking of all the things he had experienced at his previous Hogwarts. Were those memories real? Were they going to be replaced? His thinking was interrupted by a young blonde girl running towards them. Harry recognized her as Hannah Abbott.

"Sue! I thought you were gonna miss the train! I'm glad you finally made it." She stopped and looked at the boy accompanying her best friend. "Who is this," she asked. "Who are you," she asked Harry.

"Harry Potter. You must be Hannah Abbott. Susan's told me a lot about you. Now we better hurry or we're going to miss the train." As he said that the train's whistle blew signaling that it was about ready to leave. After saying goodbye to Amelia and her promising them that she would be along in the next few days to check on them the three kids rushed to the back of the train where they normally sat. They went through the last car until Harry found the one he was looking for. Alone in the last compartment was a young redheaded boy. He knocked and opened the door. Ron Weasley looked up from staring out the window.

"Hey do you mind if we join you," Harry asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," replied Ron, "Have a seat."

After putting his stuff away and helping the girls get their stuff settled away Harry sat down next to Ron while the girls sat across from them.

"I suppose introductions are in order as long as we're all going to be sharing a train ride," Harry started. "This is Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbott and I'm Harry Potter. I've even got the scar to prove it," he grinned as he lifted up his hair to show his scar once more.

"Susan! You never told me you knew Harry Potter," Hannah squealed. Susan just grinned and shrugged at her before winking at Harry.

"I can't believe it! You're Harry Potter," Ron exclaimed.

"And you're Ron Weasley," Harry copied back.

Ron stopped and looked confused for a moment. "It's the hair isn't it," he asked. Harry grinned as the girls laughed.

With a toot of the horn and a long pull on the whistle the train departed King's Cross station and bound for their first year at Hogwarts.

As the train rolled on, the 4 of them discussed everything from a little bit about themselves to what houses they thought they were going to be in until the trolley rolled up. The door opened.

"Anything from the trolley dears," the trolley witch asked.

Ron embarrassingly pulled out a couple of smooshed sandwiches from his pocket. "Err….nothing for me…I'm good thanks."

"8 of everything please and a dozen chocolate frogs. Also 4 bottles of pumpkin juice. My treat," he told the trolley witch as he pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them to her. He handed 3 chocolate frogs, a pumpkin juice, and 2 of everything else to each of his companions before returning to his seat.

They all stared at him for a moment before thanking him and digging into their treats. A little while later the door opened once again and a young bushy haired witch popped her head in. "Excuse me. I'm helping a boy named Neville find his toad, Trevor. Has anyone seen it?"

Harry looked at Susan and gave her a mischievous grin. He pulled out his wand and stepped outside the compartment door. "What ARE you doing," the bushy haired witch asked.

"You wanted to find Trevor, right," he asked. He turned and winked at Susan before point his want down the hall.

" _ACCIO TREVOR!"_

A moment later a toad flew down the corridor and into Harry's hands. "This is what you wanted right? Trevor the toad?" Hermione, Ron, and Hannah stared at him with mouths gaping as Susan laughed.

"Did I hear someone mention Trevor the toad," a voice from behind Harry asked.

Harry turned around and held out his hands that held Trevor. "You must be Neville. Here you go! One Trevor the toad!"

"Uh…thank you," Neville replied.

"Would you two care to come in and join us? We've still got a bit before we get there," Harry offered.

"Uh sure," Neville replied as he followed Harry back into the compartment. Hermione followed them in as well.

Once again, Harry made introductions. "Welcome to our little party. This is Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ron Weasley. I am Harry Potter, at your service," he said with a bow. Susan laughed.

"You've really got to stop doing that," she said between laughs, "all that bowing is going to kill your back when you get older."

Harry laughed at her before turning to their two new guests. "So what about you two?"

"Well…I'm Neville Longbottom…and…uh…this is my first year."

"Ours too mate," Ron responded.

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm Hermione Granger and how did you do that? I didn't think we were supposed to learn magic until we got to Hogwarts but I have already been over all the books."

Harry shrugged, "just a natural I guess."

A few moments later a young blond kid followed by two goons approached the door but before they could open the door Harry had pointed his wand at it from where it was hidden.

 _Colloportus_ he whispered and the door lock glowed briefly before locking. Harry then went back to talking with his friends as if nothing had ever happened until they heard someone trying to pull on the door.

When they group turned to look at the commotion the saw the two goons at the door. One was trying to pull the door handle while the second was trying to pull the first one. The blonde one appeared to be angrily yelling at them. The entire compartment burst out into laughter.

A few moments later the angry blonde and his friends stormed off back down the hallway where they came from. Susan got open and went to the door with her wand up her sleeve. Harry saw the lock glow briefly before she managed to pull the door open. She shut the door and turned back around to the rest of the compartment and shrugged.

"I don't know what their deal was but I had no problem opening the door," she stated.

"Maybe you're just the strongest woman in the world Sue," Harry said with a laugh.

"Or those guys are just a bunch of wankers," Ron added.

"Language Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"And so it begins," whispered Harry.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so so much for all the positive reviews! I hope this story continues to live up your expectations!**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

 **2**

As the train got closer to its goal the announcement was made for all first years to change into their robes. Ron and Harry stepped out so that Susan and Hannah could change while Neville and Hermione went to fetch their stuff and change. A few minutes later the door slid open and the girls stepped out giggling so the boys could change. Harry looked at Susan and raised an eyebrow before following Ron into the compartment to change. Once they were done they opened the door and allowed the girls back in. By this time Neville and Hermione had returned as well. They were changed and had dragged their luggage behind them as the slid into to compartment as well. They didn't bother placing it overheard though as they would be arriving at the Hogsmead station in a matter of minutes.

When the train stopped at the station everyone grabbed their stuff and headed towards the platforms.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE," came the yearly shout of the half-giant.

After setting their luggage in the area reserved for first years, they headed over to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry shouted and waved.

"Well hello there Harry. Good to see you again. I see you've made some friends on your ride over."

"Certainly have," he replied with a grin. "Susan, Hannah, Neville, Ron and Hermione meet Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper for Hogwarts and all around good guy."

"Nice to meet you all. If you all just follow me we'll head down to the boats. FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" With that Hagrid led them down to the docks. "All right you lot no more than 4 to a boat. Harry, Susan, Hannah and Neville got in one boat while Ron and Hermione got in the next boat over with Seamus and Dean, who they didn't know yet.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Harry whispered to Susan who was sat next to him. Neville and Hannah both occupied the other seat looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean," she responded, "it seems so surreal."

"Not to mention I feel so damn tiny. We shrunk. I'm a scrawny git again."

"How do you think I feel?"

"What ARE you two talking about," Hannah asked.

"Oh you know, the summer, school stuff. That sort of thing," replied Susan to her best friend.

"But we haven't even started school yet," responded Neville.

"She meant what school is going to be like and what the professors are going to be like. Now watch or you guys are going to miss it," answered Harry.

"Miss what?"

Harry pointed as the boats were about ready to come around a bend and then Hogwarts would be in sight in all its splendid glory. "Wait for it."

As the boats rounded the bend there were gasps from the students followed by lots of oohs and aahs. There was also a "Bloody Hell," from Ron followed by a "Language Ronald." Harry just snickered.

"It looks so different from down here. So much bigger," Susan said. Harry felt her grab his hand. Not in an adult way, but in a friend way. He understood how she felt.

"I know. I'd forgotten how big it all looked from this angle. By the way Sue, before we get sorted and I don't know what's going to happen there but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends back then. I will say, I'm glad you're here though."

She squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault Harry. Even if it were though, there's nothing we could do about it. We've just got to push forward. I'm glad you're not alone in this." She grinned before continuing, "Also, young man, that is the second time that you've called me Sue. Only my friends call me that. Are you implying we're friends now?"

Harry grinned back. "Well you don't have to be my friend but right now you're sitting next to me so your choices are me or the giant squid."

"There's a giant squid," Neville asked concerned.

"Yeah but he's pretty friendly," replied Susan, "especially if you feed him."

"Reminds of Ron when you put it that way." Harry and Susan laughed while Hannah and Neville stared at them in confusion.

"Any idea what the deal is with them," Hannah asked Neville.

"Nope" was the response she got.

Susan and Harry looked at the pair that were staring at them from the other seat. "What," asked Susan innocently.

"Don't what me Susan Patricia Bones! What is going on with you and Harry Potter," Hannah retorted.

"What do you mean what's going on? We're just friends."

"Yeah but you're acting like you've known him forever and seeing how I am your best friend I have never once heard you mention him or seen you spend time with him in any way."

"That's my fault Hannah," Harry interrupted. "I've had to be kind of selective who I spend time with and talk to. I asked Susan not to talk about our spending time together with anyone else because the people I was forced to live with hated the magical world."

"It's true Hannah and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but Harry's guardians weren't very nice to him and I didn't want to get him into any trouble," Susan added.

"Oh…," said Hannah after a moment of thinking. "Well I suppose any friend of Sue's is a friend of mind. I'm sorry I was suspicious."

"Don't worry about it" was Harry's reply.

Moments later they had reached the dock and disembarked. Hagrid led them up the stairs where a stern looking older witch was waiting for them before disappearing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and the instructor for your transfiguration classes." Her gaze swept across the first years as she began her speech. It was her time to try and take the measure of the new students. See which of them might join her house.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"He must sort into Gryffindor," she thought to herself as she looked at Harry, "How could he not, with who his parents were?"

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," she continued." I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Malfoy stepped to the front of the stage and looked around before spotting Harry next to a redheaded girl and a redheaded boy. He almost sneered as he saw the redheaded boy. "Blood traitors. The lot of them," he thought to himself. He walked over to Harry and his companions. "Red hair, hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley," he sneered to Ron.

"Blonde hair. Pompous git. You must be a Malfoy," Harry replied loudly causing a chuckle from several students around him.

"I will forgive that insult Potter because I come seeking…"

"Friendship and power. Blah blah blah. Let me save you some time. Not interested. Go away," Harry interrupted. Susan bust out laughing beside him while the other students looked on in awe. Nobody spoke to Malfoys like that.

"You wait til…,"Draco started angrily.

"Your father hears about this. I'll be sorry. I know. I know. Heard it all before. Now shoo," Harry finished as he dismissed Malfoy with a hand wave.

About that time Professor McGonagall reappeared and looked at the two young boys talking and the young girl laughing beside Harry Potter. Obviously something had happened. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"We're ready for you."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3...entitled...The Sorting Hat. It's where Harry and his friends get sorted into houses...by a hat.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the positive comments and reviews. I'll probably be posting quite a bit for the next week or so til my online classes start back up and then I will move to once or twice a week depending on course load and how the story is going.**

 **As always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

 **3**

Susan grasped hold of Harry's hand tighter as they entered the great hall. Despite having been here before both Harry and Susan were nervous as they approached the main stage. They stopped just short of the stage where the sorting hat sat quietly on the stage. The hall quieted as the sorting hat cleared his throat and began his song.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!*1"_

Everyone applauded as the sorting hat finished his song. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and spoke up, "As I call your name please come up and sit on the stool so that the sorting hat may assign you your house. When it does you will go down and sit with them. Are we ready?" Without waiting for an answer she looked down at her list. "Hannah Abbott"

Hannah nervously looked at Susan and Harry who gave her the thumbs up as she walked up the few stairs to the stool and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a cheer from the Hufflepuff table as Hannah went and sat down.

"Susan Bones"

Harry and Susan exchanged nervous glances. "Good luck," he whispered. She let go of his hand and walked up to the stool. As the hat was placed upon her she heard its voice inside her head.

 _Ahhhh Miss Bones! Welcome back! Ready for round 2 are we? Marion told me you were coming._

 _You know Marion?_ Susan asked inquisitively.

 _Of course I do. For many years and through different timelines. Now let's get you sorted. Shall it be Hufflepuff again?_

 _That would be great. Although I do have a request. Can you put Harry Potter there too? Marion sent me back with him._

 _I know_ the sorting hat responded _she told me everything but I will heed your request._

 _Thank you Mr. Hat_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table as she went down to join them, giving Harry a wink as she went by. A few other names passed by before Harry recognized another one. "Hermione Granger"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud roar from the Gryffindor table erupted as she went to join them with a smile on her face. Another few names before "Neville Longbottom."

As he sat there nervously on the stool, it looked the hat was considering something.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Harry was surprised and as he turned and looked at Susan he could tell that she was surprised too. Their eyes met and he just grinned and shrugged. More names went by, including Draco Malfoy. No surprise he was sorted into Slytherin. No matter what universe or time he went to, Harry was sure that Malfoy would always be a Slytherin. Harry was getting nervous as the names neared his when finally he heard. "Harry Potter" All the noise in the room stopped as everyone stopped to look at the boy they had all heard stories about. Even the staff at the table were eyeing him as he made his way up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

 _Hello again Harry Potter. Ready for another round are we. Marion told me you were coming._

 _Hello again. Not sure if I'm ready for another round but here we are anyway._

 _True enough. Seeing as how we've been over this before I could just place you back in Gryffindor with your friends. Of course I've also had a request from a certain redhead that I place you with her. That would make the most sense and keep Marion out of my so-called hair. What say you?_

 _Sure. Let's shake things up a bit. It could be fun. Everyone is expecting me to get into Gryffindor. Let's give them a shock._

He heard the sorting hat chuckle inside his head.

 _Very well. Have fun Mr. Potter._

People were on the edge of their seats as it appeared the sorting hat was taking his time with Harry. Nobody could hear what they were discussing although most bets were that he would end up in Gryffindor. Nobody was prepared for what came next…

"HUFFLEPUFF," The hat roared.

It took just a moment for everyone to believe what they were hearing. The golden child. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Was a Hufflepuff. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall and even Snape all looked surprised. You could hear a pin drop….

Until the Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and whistles! Harry grinned stupidly as he went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Neville and across from Susan and Hannah.

"What do you think Sue? Are we shaking things up enough," he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. I think that'll do it Mr. Potter," she responded with a grin.

"Did you see the look on their faces," he laughed, "I thought McGonagall was going to faint. Even Snape was in shock."

"Dumbledore looked pretty pale too," Susan added in between laughs.

Neville looked at Hannah who looked almost as confused as he did and shrugged.

The rest of the sorting ceremony seemed to go by rather quickly. It was no surprise to anyone that Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor like every other Weasley before him.

When the ceremony was over, the feast began. Harry and Susan did their best to avoid talk of their alternate time and find a conversation that their friends could be a part of. Some of it was hard because while they were kids on the outside, mentally they were still the same age as they were in the previous timeline. After they had their fill of both food and desert, Dumbledore dismissed them all for bed.

"First year follow me," the Hufflepuff prefects shouted. "This way please!" The 8 first years followed the prefects down the same corridor that lead to the kitchen. In fact, they passed the entrance with the bowl of fruit painting as they followed the prefects.

"Have you ever been to the Puff common room before Harry," Susan whispered.

"Nope. I've only ever been to Gryffindor and Slytherin's commons."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "You've been to Slytherin's common room?"

"Yep. Long story. I'll explain later."

"Alright. Listen up Puffs," a prefect said, "See this pile of barrels? This is your way into the common room but pay attention. Get it wrong and you're in for a nasty surprise." With that he tapped the barrel two up from the bottom in the middle of the second row of barrels with a rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and the barrel swung open revealing a path upwards. Susan took Harry's hand once more as she led them into the barrel and up the passage until they reached the common room.

Harry took a moment to take in his new surroundings and home. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey-colored wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the dormitories. There was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff over the wooden, decorative, dancing badgers mantelpiece toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions. *2

"Welcome home Puff," Susan whispered in Harry's ear. He turned and saw her grinning which caused him to grin as well.

"Thanks Sue and welcome back."

"Thank you very much. I'll be here all year," Susan replied imitating one of those old muggle comedians her parents watched. Harry chuckled at the reference. The door opened behind them as Professor Sprout came in behind them.

"Gather round please," she said in her cheery voice. "First of all I'd like to welcome all of you to your new home in the noble house of Hufflepuff. I am Professor Sprout, your head of house and the instructor for your Herbology lessons. Puffs often get a bad name as being the house that is for leftovers but that it simply not true. We are loyal, patient and kind. We value hard work and fair play. If you ever need help, simply ask and one of your fellow Puffs is always glad to help. You've got a little bit before bed so if you want to explore the common room or your dormitories or meet your fellow Puffs you are more than welcome to. Welcome once again to Hogwarts and to Hufflepuff."

Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah took the time to meet the other first years that they would be sharing classes and common rooms with. Susan knew them of course but they were knew to the others. Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley would be sharing a room with Harry and Neville while Susan and Hannah would be sharing a room with Leanne Johnson and Megan Jones.

"Alright first years. Time for bed. Boys through this door and girls through that door over there. You'll be on the first floors and your stuff should already be laid out by your bed," one of the prefects said.

Harry bid Susan and Hannah good night and followed Neville to their dormitories.

As Harry lay in his bed that evening when the lights went out he lie there thinking about all the changes that were yet to come. As he looked over at the sleeping form of Neville in the bed next to him, he was glad at least one of his friends had ended up with him. Make that two because Susan was in Hufflepuff with him and they had quite the journey ahead of them. Harry fell asleep dreaming of the many different directions in which that future may lie.

1*- The Sorting Hat song was taken from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone_ from the chapter entitled…. _The Sorting Hat._ Go figure…

2*-The description of the Hufflepuff common room as well as the entrance was taken from Pottermore and reworded to my style.

* * *

 **A/N - There we go! Harry has been sorted along with his friends. I was originally going to put Susan in Gryffindor with him but I had a few requests for a Hufflepuff Harry so I decided to appease the masses...and bring Neville along for fun.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the weekend wait! Hope everyone had a fantastic weekend! I'm working on making the individual chapters a little longer as requested but we shall see how that goes.**

 **I'll try to get around to answering any questions you may have at the end of the chapters. This chapter should answer the ones I've got. If not feel free to leave more.**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

 **4**

The following morning Harry woke up a little confused. Where he was used to seeing the red curtains of Gryffindor were now the yellow curtains of Hufflepuff. After he shook off the grogginess a little more he remembered what had happened. He changed into his Hufflepuff school uniform and headed out to the common area. As he entered the common room he realized that it was still early and everyone else was taking the opportunity to get some more shuteye. It was weird for him to be pretty much in the basement of the school when he was used to the soaring view of Gryffindor tower. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Harry took seat on one of the empty couches and was lost in his thoughts when somebody plopped down on the couch next to him interrupting his thoughts. He looked over to see Susan Bones staring at him with a giant grin on her face.

"Good morning," she said excitedly. "How are you? Did you sleep good in your new badger hole?"

Harry nodded. Her grin was infectious as he started grinning. "Well good morning to you too Sue. Someone's in a good mood for it being this early in the morning."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep. I take it you couldn't either?"

"Not well. It all just seems so unreal you know? Like it feels like all our adventures and dreams and experiences from before was just a dream. Between that and the nightmares…"

"Nightmares," Susan asked concerned, "What kind of nightmares? Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think and that's part of what makes it tough. You know when Cedric and I grabbed the Tri-Wizard cup in the maze and disappeared?"

Susan nodded solemnly.

"Well it took us to a graveyard…the graveyard of Voldemort's father. Voldemort was there but he wasn't Voldemort yet. He was this strange baby thing but the first thing I heard when we got there was his voice. Kill the spare was what he said, like Cedric's life didn't matter. Then the killing curse came faster than either of us could move and the next thing I know he was dead. Then a spell hit me and I blacked out. When I came to I was tied the tombstone of Voldemort's father. His real name is Tom Riddle by the way. Anyway, Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed my parents and killed Cedric was there too, he was preforming a ritual. He…he…summoned a bone from the grave. Then…he cut off his own hand. Finally, He ran a knife down my arm and took my blood to add to the cauldron. When he was done, he threw the tiny Voldemort thing in and there was a loud flash. Next thing I know Voldemort was standing there in front of me but he didn't look human…he looked…kinda like a snake human hybrid almost. Well he got his wand back from Pettigrew and untied me. Then he insisted we duel and that's when…he…he…"

He looked Susan straight in the face before continuing. "That's when he killed me." He looked away as if he was ashamed or embarrassed. "If I had just been stronger…or quicker…maybe…maybe I could've escaped and we wouldn't be in this mess…it's all my fault Sue…"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly before letting him go and looking him in the eyes. "Now you listen to me Harry James Potter, it is not your fault and I will not have you constantly blaming yourself the rest of the time we are in Hogwarts. It is not your fault. It doesn't even matter whose fault it is to be quite honest. If it weren't for Marion you wouldn't even be here at all, and who knows what would have happened to the rest of us. I shudder to think about it. We're here now and that's all that matters. I'll always be here for you no matter what and that's a promise."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes before hugging his friend. "Thank you Sue for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well knowing you, you'd probably still be stuck at King's Cross trying to figure out where Platform 9 ¾ is." They both chuckled at the thought.

"Funny story," he said. He then proceeded to tell her about his true first time at the station and trying to find the platform and how he would have been completely lost if it hadn't been for the Weasleys showing up and being loud which gave Susan quite the chuckle.

"Well Mr. Potter, shall we head to breakfast and see what the house elves have cooked up before being sentenced to our first year fate once more," Susan asked with a grin.

"Why Miss Bones I thought you'd never ask," replied Harry.

They grabbed their bookbags, looped arms and headed out the Badger Burrow, towards the Great Hall. They were among the first in the great hall and sat down at the Puff table. Not long after, Hermione wandered in and sat at the Gryffindor table, which was next to the Hufflepuff table.

"Morning Hermione," they said in unison before looking at each other and laughing. Hermione looked at the two with a raised eyebrow before returning the Puffs greetings. They continued talking as the rest of the students filed in. The last student to show was none other than Ron Weasley who looked disheveled, like he just rolled out of bed and came down for breakfast in a hurry. He took a seat across from Hermione and exchanged greetings with his fellow Gryffndors and his friends in the neighboring Hufflepuff table before the food appeared.

After breakfast the heads of house came around and handed out the class schedules. Harry groaned as he looked at the schedules. "Classes with the snakes? Even in this world I can't escape classes with them."

While several of his fellow students looked confused at the first year's statement, Susan patted his back. "There, there Harry. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea Sue. No idea."

Luckily for them their first class was Transfiguration. Harry and Susan walked in and took a seat together while Hannah and Neville took the desk next to theirs. Of course Malfoy and his cronies were in the back of the class. "Good morning Professor McGonagall," Harry and Susan said to the cat sitting on the main desk.

"Um…why are you talking to the cat," Neville asked.

"That's not a cat. It's Professor McGonagall. The class is called Transfiguration after all," replied Susan.

The cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, wowing the rest of the class. "Very astute observation Miss Bones. You too Mr. Potter. 20 points to Hufflepuff."

The rest of their classes that day went similarly well. They even managed to impress Professor Snape by answering all of his questions correctly. "Perhaps you have more of your mother in you than it seems Mr. Potter. 10 points to Hufflepuff." By the end of the school day the pair had managed to wrangle up a total of 60 points for Hufflepuff tying them in first place with Gryffindor on their first day. Harry knew that it was probably Hermione's doing that Gryffindor was doing so well.

As they entered the Puff common room with Neville and Hannah, they were met by Professor Sprout. "Mr. Potter. Miss Bones. Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in his office. Follow me please." With that she led them up to the stone gargoyle that was the hidden entrance to headmaster's office. Harry could've found the office on his own but he thought it would look a little suspicious. Once they got there Harry couldn't resist anymore. He walked up to the stone gargoyle and leaned on it like they were old friends.

"Let me guess...," he said with a grin looking at the two ladies standing there with him. "Lemon drops." With that the stone gargoyle turned to expose the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He took Susan's hand and stepped on the stairs. "Coming Professor," he asked as the stairs started to rise. "You won't want to miss this." Professor Sprout shook off the shock of a first year knowing the secret password to the Headmaster's office and rode the stairs up to the door as Harry knocked.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. They entered the Headmaster's office and saw him sitting there talking to Madam Bones.

"Auntie," Susan shouted as she practically shot forward, dragging Harry behind her. The adults chuckled at the sight of Harry Potter being yanked across the room and struggling to keep up with his young friend.

As Susan went to hug her aunt, Harry looked around the office. Nothing had changed. He saw the familiar red and gold Phoenix sitting up on his perch. He looked up and greeted it. "Hi Fawkes. How's it going?" The phoenix turned its head sideways and looked at him before gliding down to Dumbledore's desk. Harry reached out and pet the phoenix on the top of his head much to everyone's surprise. Looking around the rest of the room, he saw everyone staring at him in surprise. He shrugged like it was no big deal. "What? We're old friends." Fawkes let out a trill before returning to his perch and watching them.

"That's a very unusual thing for one your age Mr. Potter. To be able to touch the phoenix, let alone calling it."

"Yeah well you'll find there are lots of unusual things about me. I suspect we all better settle in because this is going to be a long meeting." He turned to Madam Bones. "I suspect you're here about the bruising and scars. Am I right?" Madam Bones nodded. "Well let's get to it then. Don't worry though. All the broken bones have healed…hopefully correctly." With that he removed his shirt so that they could see the scars across his back. His right side was bruised and purple along with his lower left back. His left arm had what appeared to be a cigar burn from Vernon's cigars. The adults gasped in horror as he did a slow turn about to show them everything. Finally Madam Bones spoke up.

"Your…your guardians did this to you?"

"Yup," came the response. "Mostly Vernon but Dudley may have helped. Turns out I was a stand-in punching bag. Petunia didn't do anything either way. She didn't help them but she didn't help me either."

Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore with a fury in her eyes. "Why? Why was he left there? Wasn't anybody watching him to make sure he was ok? He's a child who saved the world and this is how we repay him? We leave him to these….these monsters? Even if he was a normal child he still shouldn't have to face this kind of treatment."

"Yeaaaah….about that. The whole saving the world thing I mean. I didn't. I mean I delayed Voldemort for 15 years or so but he's trying to make a comeback. He's got horcruxes, especially after hearing about the prophecy. Sue and I have a list of all the Horcruxes and their general locations." He looked at Susan. "Sue?"

Susan dug in her bag and pulled out a small roll of parchment and handed it to Harry who in turned handed it to Dumbledore. "Some of these you could probably get right away but we'll have to wait til next year to get the diary. Lucius will slip it in with Ginny Weasley's books and we will get it when she gets here. Not sure what to do about the one inside me. Also, I'm not sure where in Hogwarts the Diadem is and if I had to guess then I would think that the Hufflepuff cup is in the LeStrange vault based on the information I've gathered previously. You'll have to figure out how to destroy them though. The sword of Gryffindor hasn't absorbed the blood of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets yet."

He stopped and looked at the adults in the room who were all but picking up their jaws off the floor. Here was an eleven year old boy who had been here less than 24 hours and he was talking about things he should know nothing about like he was some sort of military advisor. Things that were far too advanced and kept secret. "Any questions so far," he asked pausing for a second before continuing, "scratch that. You'll have a ton of questions. I don't want to get bogged down in that at the moment before I've finished."

Turning back to Dumbledore he continued on, "Right now the more immediate threat is that Professor Quirrell is housing Voldemort within himself which is why he is wearing that turban thing. He makes the perfect cover because nobody would ever suspect him. They are trying to get past Fluffy in the tower to get the Philospher's Stone which you have hidden in the Mirror of Erised beyond several other clever things such as a giant game of Wizard's Chess, flying keys, the vines right after the trapdoor, potions and of course the troll. Voldemort and Quirrell are currently attempting to find ways past all of these and won't succeed until almost the end of the year. At least that's the way it happened last time."

"Last time," Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yeah this is our second go around. Me and Sue anyway. In a few years Hogwarts is going to host the Tri-Wizard cup. The cup itself was a trap and transported both myself and Cedric Diggory to the graveyard of Voldemort's father. Long story short. We both got killed. I met Death and she sent me back here with instructions on how to defeat Voldemort this time around."

Madam Bones looked at Susan, "Susie, how do you fact in to all of this?"

"I'm not really sure how it happened to be honest," Susan replied. "One minute I was sitting there watching the Triwizard tournament and the next thing I know I'm in King's Cross station with Harry, who I watched disappear on the screen after grabbing the cup. He explained what had happened and that he had died fighting Voldemort then Death shows us and explained that she was sending me back in time with him. To help him win the fight. The thing is…in the other world Harry and I weren't exactly the best of friends. Sure we knew each other and spoke on occasion but Harry was in Gryffindor and I was in Hufflepuff." Harry reached out and gave her hand a squeeze as he leaned over and whispered to her.

"It'll be alright Sue. We may not have been the best of friends last time around but this time it'll be different. You'll see. We've got each other and Neville and Hannah. Together there is nothing we can't do." He pulled back and gave her the charming Potter smile and she couldn't resist grinning too.

"Now I've been over my story…well our story…what kind of questions do you have?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two Chapters in one day? What kind of crazy sorcery is this?**

 **We call it the muse my friends. Enjoy!**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Review and Favorite!**

* * *

 **5**

Harry and Susan had spent the next few hours answering questions and preformed some wand work, proving that they were either really advanced or that they were indeed telling the truth. They had even had dinner up there as Dumbledore had asked the house elves to provide Dumbledore had pulled out his pensive trying to get memories of their meeting with Death but the memories refused to be removed. Instead Harry focused on all the times he'd been beaten, battered, bruised and abused by the Dursleys and those memories came out easily as he placed them in the pensive. "I'll warn you though. These can get a little…graphic." He watched as the four of them dove into the pensive. He didn't need to relive it. Instead he picked up his shirt and put it back on waiting for them to finish.

A few moments later they returned from the pensive. Dumbledore was pale as a ghost while Madam Bones and Professor Sprout were a mix between anger and horror. Madam Bones was so angry she was shaking. Susan looked at Harry and she had tears in her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. "I'm so so sorry Harry. That was awful. I can't even imagine how you survived that and managed to become the wonderful person that you are," she whispered to him. He blushed for a moment before shrugging.

"Just lucky I guess." Susan laughed but didn't leave his side. She suddenly felt very protective of Harry. She wouldn't let anybody hurt him like that anymore, despite the fact that she knew he could take care of himself.

"So…," Harry began as he sat down, Susan sitting next to him still holding his hand, which did not go unnoticed. "Now that I've let you all in on our little secret I have a few simple requests. 2 to be precise. To be fair, the first one is really a demand or a notification. One, I'm not going back to the Dursleys…ever. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. I don't care about the blood wards. I'd be better off facing Voldemort again than living there.

"Agreed," said Madam Bones and Professor Sprout in unison. "He can stay with Susan and I," said Madam Bones. Professor Sprout nodded in agreement. Dumbledore, who was slowly regaining color, just nodded. After what he just saw, he couldn't help but feel as though he made the wrong decision. Minerva had tried to tell him. Tried to warn him but he did what he thought was best…like always.

"Secondly," he turned to Madam Bones, "I would like your help to free my godfather, Sirius Black but turning in the actual murderer of innocents and betrayer of my parents, Peter Pettigrew. Under Veritaserum he will confess. Now if you give me a few minutes I can prove he exists within the castle and in the meantime if you'd like to grab a few aurors we can get this wrapped up before the evening is through." Madam Bones nodded and went to the fireplace to make the call. After everything she had seen and heard from her niece and Harry she had no reason to believe he was not telling the truth. While she was doing that, Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, could I borrow Fawkes for a quick jaunt…with his permission of course. I can't exactly get into Gryffindor Tower this time around." Dumbledore nodded. This time Harry turned to Fawkes. "Would you mind running me up to Gryffindor tower and back really quick?" Fawkes trilled in approval and swooped down towards Harry. Harry grabbed hold of the Phoenix's tail feather and they disappeared in a flash of fire.

The twins were playing a game of exploding snap with Lee Jordan while Ron and Hermione had started on their homework much to Ron's complaining. There were a few other students at tables and on couches talking. Nobody could have expected what would happen next.

With a giant _FWOOSH_ and a flash of flame Harry Potter had arrived in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with a Phoenix on his shoulder. He looked around before taking a bow as the whole of the Gryffindor common room stared at him. "Thank you very much. My name is Harry Potter and I'll be here all week." At that Fred, George and Lee started clapping and cheering. They didn't know how he managed it but it was bloody brilliant. He walked over to the trio with Fawkes still sitting on his shoulder. "Hey guys," he whispered "I need to borrow the Marauder's Map. I'll bring it back later this evening. Promise."

"Normally we'd deny knowing such a thing…" Fred answered.

"Or how you know about it to begin with..." George added.

"But that was bloody brilliant…"

"And it's only your first day."

With that Fred ran up to the dormitories to get the requested item. While he was gone Hermione and Ron came over looking amazed and surprised.

"Bloody hell mate. That was unbelievable. How did you manage that?"

"It was the phoenix obviously Ronald," Hermione replied in her know-it-all tone not even managing to correct Ron for his language. "The question is where did you get a Phoenix?"

"His name is Fawkes and he belongs with the headmaster. He was the one who brought us here. Isn't that right," he asked Fawkes. Fawkes chirped and trilled in response. Harry swore if he didn't know any better he'd think he was proud of himself.

Fred returned a moment later and handed Harry what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment. "Thanks guys," he replied to the twins. "I'll have it back tonight…although I may have to use the door next time."

"What and ruin your showmanship," replied George

"That's right. We're expecting something better than that…" responded Fred.

"Although that is going to be hard to top…"

"Quite right."

Harry looked at the pair of them with a mischievous grin. "What can I say guys? When you're hot, you're hot." With that both Harry and Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving Fred and George laughing in their wake.

With a final burst of flame they reappeared back in Dumbledore's office and Fawkes flew off to his perch. Harry thanked Fawkes before turning to the two aurors who had their wands drawn in surprise. "Sorry to startle you. Just popped out for a minute. Came back in a flash though," he said with another of his famous Potter smiles. Susan giggled while the rest of the adults cracked a smile. He walked over to the headmaster's desk and lay the seemingly blank piece of parchment on it before pulling out his wand and tapping it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With that the map revealed itself. "What you are looking at is a piece of master design that tracks every person within the school showing where they are right now. For instance if you look at the spot for the headmaster's office," he pointed to the area on the map. "You will see all of our names including a Nymphadora Tonks and a Kingsley Shacklebot. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. Now having proven that the map works if you will kindly turn your attention to the Gryffindor dormitories you will notice someone that doesn't belong. Someone believed to be dead. Someone…who betrayed my parents," his voice turning icy cold. As the adults crowded around the map they gasped in awe at the name that they saw.

"It can't be."

"No way."

"How?"

"I can answer that last part," Harry added with a very Sherlock Holmes attitude. "It's quite simple my dear Watson. You see Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus who goes by the pet name of Scabbers. You see the only thing they found of Pettigrew at the scene of the crime was a missing finger. If you happen to notice the rat you will notice that he too seems to be missing the same finger. Coincedence? I think not. Now the quickest way to resolve this would be to send a message to Professor McGonagall telling her to have Ron Weasley bring his rat down here. She can ensure the cage is shut tight so that the rat can't escape in case he figures out what's going on and tries to make a break for it. Once here you can cast the animagus detection spell, verify what I've said, force him to change back and the rest as they say is history."

The adults looked at Harry rather impressed. He'd been through a lot but he came in here, laid it all out on the table for them, and his first thought had been to rescue his godfather. Dumbledore sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall just as Harry had suggested. Shacklebolt took up position by the door while Tonks stationed herself about midway up the room. Professor McGonagall showed up with a nervous looking Ron Weasley carrying a cage with a rat in it. As soon as the door shut Kingsley stunned the rat much to the horrified look of Ron.

"Sorry about that Mr. Weasley but if our suspicions are correct that is not a rat at all but a wanted man. If you would be so kind as to set it on the table for the aurors to look at," came the calm voice of Dumbledore. Ron nodded in shock as he went and put the cage on the table before heading over next to Harry and Susan.

Kingsley cast an animagus detection charm on the rat and he briefly glowed bright blue. He then pulled the unconscious rat out of the cage and laid it in the middle of the floor. While this was happening Dumbledore had once again sent his patronus out asking Professor Snape to bring a bottle of veritaserum to his office immediately. In the meantime, the unconscious rat had been transformed into an unconscious man who was quickly bound to a chair and had a spell placed on him that prevented him from shifting back to his rat form and escaping. Harry walked over to the map, closed it and whispered the words "Mischief managed" as he tapped on the parchment causing it to revert to its previously blank state before putting it in his pocket.

A moment later Professor Snape walked in and was shocked at the sight he saw. Three first year students, one being Harry Potter, two heads of house, two aurors, the head of Magical Law Enforcement, and a man presumed to be dead long ago. "It appears I've missed something," he said in an inquisitive tone as he handed the bottle to Dumbledore who in turn handed it to Tonks who was nearby.

When he looked at the first years with a raised eyebrow Weasley had shirked back and the young girl had held on to Mr. Potter. Harry shrugged and grinned before filling Professor Snape in on the details he had revealed about Pettigrew moments before. Snape watched with a feint curiosity as he listened to Potter's retelling of the story, event and facts. Afterwards, they watched as they aurors and Madam Bones gathered around the chair and placed three drops of the serum on his tongue before casting _Ennervate._

About an hour later they had a complete confession in front of several viable witnesses. Shacklebolt and Tonks took Pettigrew away through the floo when they were finished. Madam Bones said she would be along shortly to fill out the paperwork since she was the one who brought them here. She then turned to Harry and knelt down beside him. "What you have done tonight. What you've said and did and will continue to do is going to save the lives of so many countless people Harry, including that of your godfather who I promise will be out by the end of the week. It will be good to see him again. We used to be close him and I. Anyway, I will keep you updated on the progress and maybe you can come and meet him…again. I have to get going now. Do me a favor and watch after Susie will you."

Harry saluted with a smile. "Yes ma'am, Madam Bones! I'll keep a close a close eye on her." Madam Bones hugged Harry as she laughed, "Remember you're going to be staying with us now so you can call me Aunt Amelia or even Aunt Ami if you want." That earned her another mock salute. "Yes ma'am, Aunt Ami ma'am!"

"What am I going to do with you," she said as she shook her head before turning to Susan and hugging her. "I'll see you soon Susie Q. I love you. Behave and take care of Harry will you?"

Susan smiled and followed Harry's example by saluting. "Yes ma'am, Auntie Ami, ma'am!" With that Amelia Bones stepped into the floo and disappeared. At some point, Snape had disappeared.

"All right first years," Professor McGonagall said. "It's about curfew time so you should probably get back to your common rooms…and no dawdling Mr. Weasley."

"Actually Professor, I've got to run up to Gryffindor and return something I borrowed earlier that helped us catch Pettigrew. I can walk Ron up there."

"Hey! I'm coming too! I've got to keep an eye on you remember," added Susan.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Sue." He turned to Professor Sprout. "Is it ok if Sue and I run this up to Gryffindor really quick? We won't be long. We're just going to return it and then we'll be back."

Professor Sprout looked at Professor McGonagall who just nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you back in the common room…actually I would like you to stop by the hospital wing and have Madam Pompfrey look you over before you head back. I would like to make sure everything is ok with you. I will meet you there."

Harry and Sue looked confused for a moment but then nodded. The three first years left the office with Harry and Susan holding hands the entire time. "This is going to be an interesting year," Professor McGonagall said.

"It most certainly is," replied Dumbledore.

"If what they said is true, especially about Quirrell then we need to do something," replied Professor Sprout before filling in Minerva, who looked confused, about the earlier events of the evening.

"Calm yourself Pamona. Young Mr. Potter has provided us with a great deal of knowledge and information for one so young. Although I guess he's not really young. Neither of them are. While they may appear to be physically young, their minds still exist at the same age they were before they left. As for Professor Quirrell we shall keep an eye on him for the time being. We've got some time according to Mr. Potter. Now you better get down to the hospital wing if you hope to meet Mr. Potter there. Please do let me know the results."

Professor Sprout nodded and left as she heard Minerva and Albus start talking about the night's events behind her. She would worry about her young badgers first and then take care of everything else. She noticed how close Harry and Susan were despite their claims of not really being friends in the other timeline. She wasn't sure if it was true friendship, destined to become something greater, or clinging on to each other as part of a time forgotten. Only time would give her the answer. As she approached the hospital wing doors she saw her two young badgers approaching from the opposite direction. "Ahhh…perfect timing," she said with a smile before they headed inside.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off welcome to Chapter 6. Looks to be a little longer than the rest of the chapters. Hope that's not a problem! ;-)**

 **Secondly, a big thanks to Dragonbarf for catching an error I made. It has been corrected!**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **6**

As the three of them walked into the hospital wing, Harry had flashbacks of all the random times he'd woken up in there. He hoped it wouldn't be quite so numerous this time around.

"Ahhhh…good evening Pomona. What can I do for you," asked Madam Pomfrey as she walked up to the group.

"Well I was hoping you could take a look at young Harry here. Perhaps we should have a little bit of privacy before we explain."

Madam Pomfrey led them offer to the nearest empty bed, pulled a curtain around it and cast a silencing charm. Professor Sprout looked down at Harry. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind please…" With that Harry removed his shirt once more and watched Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen as she gasped in horror.

"Mr. Potter…what…"

"It was my so-called guardians, the Dursleys. Apparently I make a good punching bag and deserve to be beaten for not making breakfast fast enough or not doing chores good enough despite the fact that their fat, lazy son sits around all day and doesn't do anything," he said his voice once again turning to anger. Susan walked over and stood next to him while holding his hand.

"Lie down on the bed please. This will make it easier." Harry nodded and laid on the bed with Susan still holding his hand. Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell as she ran her wand over his body. She visibly paled at the results she was getting. When she was finished she looked like she was going to vomit. She took a deep breath before continuing. She was clearly shaking with rage. Neither Harry nor Susan had ever seen Madam Pomfrey so upset before and frankly it was a little scary.

"How could they," she growled through her teeth. "How could anyone…" She turned to Professor Sprout. "It's absolutely awful. 3 broken bones, all healed correctly thankfully, 7 scars, one cigar burn not fully healed, and three more that are, Untold amounts of bruising internally and externally. I'd like to keep him over night and see what I can get healed."

Professor Sprout nodded. "That's fine. We will see you for breakfast Mr. Potter. Come along Miss Bones."

"With all due respect Professor I am staying with Harry," Susan replied adamantly. "You know all we've been through and besides I promised Auntie Ami I would keep an eye on him."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at Professor Sprout but Professor Sprout just smiled at her two young badgers. "That's fine dear. I'll see you both at breakfast." With that she turned and left. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two kids before shaking her head. "I'll go get you some potions that should help Mr. Potter. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later she returned to find both children laying on the bed. Normally she'd object but they were young enough that it didn't really matter plus there was plenty of room for them both on the bed. She set the tray of potions on the bed instructing him to drink every one of them because they would help him heal. She also informed them that Miss Bones could stay as long as they kept quiet otherwise she would have to leave. Both students nodded before settling in for the night as Madam Pomfrey left. Susan made sure that Harry finished all his potions despite his complaining about how awful they tasted.

When they were alone Harry and Susan were left staring at the ceiling when Susan giggled. Harry turned towards her and raised an eye. "What's so funny," he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking," turning to look at him, "I would never have thought in my wildest dreams that I would be lying in a bed with the famous Harry Potter. So many girls used to crush on you. Every girl has heard stories of how the famous Harry Potter saved the world from Voldemort. They all dreamed about growing up and marrying him."

"What about you," he asked curiously, "did you dream about it?" Even though it was pretty dark he was pretty sure he could see her blushing as she nodded. "So tell me, what was he like? Your Harry that is."

There was a moment of silence as Susan thought about it, unsure if she wanted to tell him but in the end she spoke up. "Well I always pictured you…er…him as kind, charming, and handsome."

"So nothing like me then," Harry interrupted with a small chuckle.

"Exactly like you," she said with a deeper blush. "Enough about me though. What about you? What did you dream about as a kid?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well I always dreamed I'd be living in this tall, dark castle overlooking a town. I'd come out at night and walk among the town. I slept by the daylight."

"Harry," Susan interrupted sounding slightly annoyed. "You are not Dracula."

He grinned at her and shrugged before looking at her more seriously. "I don't know. I guess that I'd always dreamed that one day my parents would come and save me from the hell that I was in. I wasn't sure I'd even make it to be old enough to have a future," he responded truthfully before looking away embarrassed.

"And now," she asked quietly.

He turned back and looked at her before really pondering it. "Now…I'm not sure. I mean I've still got to worry about defeating Voldemort and if I somehow manage that. Then maybe…maybe there's a life on the other side but I don't know. I guess I'm working one day at a time and hoping for the best."

"Well Harry Potter," she said. "I'll always be here. Besides now that you're living with us I reckon we're going to be spending A LOT more time together this time around."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. I look forward to it and I'm glad I can be here with you this time around." With that she leaned over and kissed him on the check before rolling over to sleep. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Sue," he replied as his hand touched where she had kissed. With that the pair of Hufflepuffs drifted off to sleep.

A flash of blue and a loud thud as Harry had hit the ground before he heard the voice that had haunted his dreams a million times before. "Kill the sssspare." "NOOOO," Harry yelled as he threw himself towards his competitor turned friend but he was too slow just like every other time and the green ball of energy hit Cedric square in the chest. He dropped to the ground, dead, with his eyes still open. A vision that haunted Harry. He turned around and found himself face to face with the Voldemort. His red eyes staring into him.

 _Harry_ he heard a voice whisper. He looked around quickly but couldn't see anyone. "There's nowhere to run Potter and nowhere to hide. Now stand up straight and duel me!"

 _Harry, wake up._ The voice came again. He felt himself being shaken gently despite the fact that nobody was there.

He turned to face Voldemort and saw he was surrounded by death eaters. They were laughing at him and mocking him, saying how we was going to die.

 _Harry, wake up. You're having a nightmare._ He felt himself being shaken slightly harder this time. The dream snapped shut as he sat up in bed, sweating from his bad dreams, his eyes wide open and his vision blurry. He reached out with one hand and fumbled around for his glasses. All of a sudden he felt them get placed in his hand by someone else.

"Here are your glasses," came a whisper

As he slipped them on, he realized he was shaking and looked around, getting his bearings before spotting Sue who he had forgotten was there in all the commotion. She wrapped her arms around him trying to soothe and console him. "It's ok Harry. It was just a nightmare. You're safe here with me. I would never let anything happen to you. Shhh…." She gently held him as they laid back down. She started to softly singly a lullaby that she remembered hearing when she was younger. By the time Madam Pomfrey had arrived to investigate the noise Harry was asleep in Susan's arms. She had removed his glasses once more and put them on the side table once more. When she saw Madam Pomfrey come in she put a finger up to her lips asking her to stay silent. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two of them and then nodded before leaving the enclosed bed once more. Eventually Susan drifted off to sleep as well.

The following morning an 11 year old Harry Potter woke up and found he was having a hard time moving. He reached to the side table behind him and found his glasses. As he put them on he found himself face to face with a sleeping Susan Bones. He blushed tremendously at the sight of waking up in bed with a girl, even if they were just kids. He found that the reason he was having a hard time moving was because her arms were wrapped around him which caused him to blush even more. Surprisingly he found himself enjoying his current situation.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head in and saw that Harry was awake and boy was he red. "You're free to go…once Miss Bones wakes up that is," she said with a smile. She turned to leave before looking back at him. "You should thank her. She was a huge help last night. You were having an awful nightmare and she helped calm you down and helped you get back to sleep. You're lucky to have her."

Harry nodded. "I know," he whispered. Madam Pomfrey disappeared and Harry laid back down with his head on his pillow and watched Susan sleep. Not in a creepy, weird way but in an intrigued way. He found himself wondering what it would have been like getting to know Susan in the other timeline. He wished he had taken the time to get to know her better. That was a mistake he was going to correct this time around. He had decided that she was definitely someone he needed in his life. He wasn't sure what it was about her but whatever it was, it was amazing.

"If you start thinking so hard this early, smoke is going to start pouring out your ears," came a sleepy voice next to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a very sleepy Susan Bones looking at him. He reached over and moved some hair out of her face.

"Well good morning! I was just wondering if you were going to sleep all day. Although if you weren't up in the middle of the night saving people from their nightmares you probably would've slept better," he said with a grin before letting it drop. "Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean for you to see that. It's…not something I'm proud of."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she replied as she shifted, keeping her arms around him. "We've all got ghosts in our pasts and things were not proud of."

"Even the perfect Susan Bones," Harry teased.

Susan turned red at the comment of her being perfect before she snapped back a retort. "Well when you put it that way…"

Harry did what a lot of other kids would do. He reached over and started tickling her. She giggled and squealed.

"Harry...Harry…Stop. Please. I'm going to pee myself," she managed in between laughs. All of a sudden the curtain around the bed got pulled back.

"I see you're both in a good mood this morning but the hospital wing isn't a place for messing around. You're both free to go. Remember what I said Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey scolded before she left. He nodded at her but she wasn't paying attention.

"What did she say to you," Susan asked.

"She said that if we don't get going soon we're going to be late to breakfast."

"Sure she did. Besides I can't go to breakfast. I'm sure my hair looks a mess."

Harry had been in the hospital wing plenty of times during his previous timeline so he knew there was always a spare comb and hairbrush in the beside drawer. He reached back and opened the side table drawer as Susan stretched and sat up with her feet hanging off the bed. He grabbed the hair brush and sat behind her and started brushing her hair, careful not to pull too hard. When the brush touched her she jumped slightly, not expecting it.

"Wh…what are you doing," she asked.

"Brushing your hair, like you wanted," came the sure reply

"I just wanted my hair brushed. I didn't mean you had to do it."

"Well I am so shush up and deal with it young lady," was the response as he started running the brush through her long red hair. It was quiet and peaceful as she sat there and enjoyed someone else brushing her hair.

After a bit Susan spoke up once more. "Do you think this is weird? Us I mean?"

"What with me brushing your hair? No. Why? Do you?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant everything that has happened to us in the past 48 hours or so."

"Oh. That," he responded. He paused for a moment to consider his thoughts and words before continuing as he brushed her hair. "Well to be honest it's still kinda weird being in Hufflepuff. I spent three years in Gryffindor and got to know everyone there. Now I'm in Hufflepuff so it's going to take some time to get to know everyone again, except Neville. He was in Gryffindor with me."

"Would you go back if you could," she asked hesitantly.

"No," was the immediate response.

"Why," she questioned.

"I've been there. Done that. Lived that life. Sure it was great and all up until the end but this is a new chance. A new life. So why not make the best of it? Besides," he said with his voice tapering off quietly, "I've enjoyed spending time with you. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"What was that?" She was asking for clarification because she wasn't sure heard him right. Him, Harry Potter, wouldn't go back to his old life because he…enjoyed spending time with her. She never thought this would happen to her…with Harry Potter of all people.

He looked her in the eye and took a deep breath before repeating what he said. "I said that I enjoy spending time with you Sue and I've really enjoyed all the time we spent together recently. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Now let's go to breakfast," he said changing the subject before either one of them could be embarrassed. He grabbed her hand and they left the hospital wing before heading to breakfast.

 **Meanwhile in Little Whinging…**

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense1" that is until there was a loud knock on their door first thing in the morning.

"Who in the blazes could that be calling at this hour," Vernon yelled from upstairs as he was getting ready for work. He stormed down the stairs with Petunia close behind and threw the door open. "Yes. What is it?"

Standing outside on the front porch was a middle aged woman, a large dark gentleman and a young girl with purple hair.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. My name is Amelia Bones and I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the wizarding community. I would like to speak to you about your charge Harry James Potter. I think it's best if we come in and talk about this off the street," the middle aged woman spoke trying to contain herself. She had received a complete diagnostic report this morning from Madam Pomfrey per Professor Sprout.

"Very well. Come in. What's the little freak done this time," he said walking towards the living room. As they passed the stairs Kingsley and Tonks noted the staircase door with locks on it and a little slot for breathing. Dudley saw them looking at the cupboard under the stairs.

"That's the freak's room," he said proudly. "He gets locked in there when he's been misbehaving and then I get to do this." With that, he showed them how he stomped up and down the stairs and then laughed. He didn't notice the young girl's purple hair start to turn red as she walked towards the cupboard.

"Dudders, honey. Why don't you come down here and get something to eat before school," called Petunia. Dudley came down the stairs, pushed through the crowd and walked into the kitchen.

As Tonks opened the door under the stairs and looked inside her hair turned bright flaming red. When she turned back around she had murder in her eyes. She tapped Madam Bones on the shoulder and nodded towards the cupboard as she stepped down the hallway and behind Kingsley before she blew a fuse. Madam Bones stuck her head inside and when she came back out she had the same murderous look in her eyes that Tonks did.

"This…is his room? This…is where he sleeps," questioned Madam Bones fighting to restrain herself. She looked at Vernon with daggers in her eyes.

"Well…well…now see here. He only sleeps there because there isn't enough room upstairs," stuttered Vernon. Amelia looked at Tonks and nodded towards the stairs. Tonks went upstairs to check out the house. "Now see here! You are guests in my home and I won't have you wandering about willy nilly," Vernon argued, starting to turn purple.

"The same house where a child was neglected and forced to your slave? Where his bones were broken and scars were left on him? Where he was beaten and bruised for not making breakfast fast enough?"

"ENOUGH," Vernon shouted, "I don't know what the freak has told you but that is all a lie. We've done no such thing! I won't be accused in my own home!"

"Well maybe we can find a new home for you…in Azkaban Prison, home of murders and monsters just like you. I'm sure you'd fit right in." About that time Tonks came down the stairs, her bright red hair starting to stand on its own.

"There are 3 bedrooms upstairs. One of them is completely filled with toys and junk. Harry had to sleep in a cot…under the stairs…so you could have a room full of junk upstairs," Tonks seethed, her eyes locked on Vernon. Madam Bones turned around and spoke to Vernon very plainly.

"I should take you in to the station. In fact I have every right to but I will offer you a chance to stay out of prison. You will sign your guardianship over to me and we will be gone. You will never see us or the boy ever again."

"Very well. If it'll get rid of the freak," replied Vernon. They walked into the kitchen and Amelia handed him the papers for him and Petunia to sign. After the contract had been signed by all parties the paper glowed a quick blue to verify the change of guardianship was legal. She put the paperwork back into her bag and stared at Vernon, daring him to say something else. "I've done what you wanted. Now get out of my house."

"Gladly," Amelia said, before whipping out her wand and firing it at Vernon. Where he once stood was a large fat toad in a cage. Petunia screamed! A bolt of energy flew over her shoulder and hit Dudley. The next moment a pig was running around the kitchen squealing loudly. Madam Bones looked over her shoulder at Tonks and smiled. With that they turned to leave.

"Wait! What about Vernon and Dudley," shrieked Petunia.

"Don't worry," Madam Bones called over her shoulder. "They'll be fine in a week."

"Maybe," added Tonks. Petunia fainted as the three aurors left number 4 Privet Drive, closing the door behind them, and disappearing with a crack.

Harry Potter and The Philospher's Stone, Chapter 1. J.K. Rowling


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the continued reviews! Y'all sure know how to make an author feel special.**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **7**

Harry and Susan walked into the Great Hall that morning still holding hands, and sat down at the table across from Neville and Hannah in their usual spot.

"And where have you been Susan Bones? You weren't in your bed last night," declared Hannah.

"I was with Harry," Susan responded simply.

"Well Harry wasn't in bed either last night," said Neville

"That's because I was with Sue," came Harry's reply.

Neville and Hannah looked at each other with a questioning look before looking across the table at their friends who had mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Whatever," Hannah said as she shook her head.

"Did you hear we've got flying practice this afternoon," Neville asked a little nervous.

Harry's eyes lit up at mentioning flying. "I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!"

"Have you done much flying," Hannah asked in between bites.

"Are you kidding me? Harry is an amazing flyer. Youngest seeker in centuries," Susan replied ecstatically before thinking about what she said and added, "or at least he has the potential to be."

"Nice save," Harry whispered. It was met with a grin.

"Not only have you spent all this time with him in secret but you've seen him fly too? What is the deal with you two," Hannah asked annoyed.

Harry shrugged before leaning across the table and speaking at them in a serious voice. "Ok. Here's the truth. We're time travelers. We've been sent backwards in time to change the past. By changing the past we prevent the future. To do this we must protect…Sarah Connor."

Susan busted out laughing, causing several heads to turn, while Neville and Hannah looked at them like they still had no idea what was going on.

"It's…it's…a muggle movie…" Susan said as she tried to catch her breath.

Hannah had no idea what was going on with her best friend lately but she seemed to laugh more and have fun even if she was spending almost all her time with Harry Potter. As long as she was having fun Hannah wouldn't object but she just wish she understood them better.

That afternoon the Hufflepuffs stood across from the Slytherins with brooms next to every one of the first years.

"Alright," Madam Hooch started off, "we're going to start off by summoning the brooms. Put your hand over the broom and say UP." She did a quick demonstration before she allowed them to try. Harry was the only to get it on the first attempt. Susan and many of the others got it on the second attempt. When Neville tried it, the broom came up and almost whacked him in the head causing an outburst of laughter among the Slytherins and an embarrassed Neville.

"Very good Mr. Potter. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Next we're going to mount the brooms and slowly rise off the ground. Take it easy now. We don't want any accidents." Harry knew what was going to happen so he waited for Neville to get off the ground first despite his urge to get out there and fly.

As before, Neville rose pretty high into the air before his broom started acting wonky. Before anyone else could react Harry shot up next to his friend and helped him get control of the broom. Neither one of them noticed that in the commotion a small glass ball had fallen out of Neville's robes and landed on the grass between the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy reached down and picked up the ball as Harry helped Neville back to the ground.

"Cursed school brooms," Madam Hooch said as she ran a quick spell over the broom. "This thing shouldn't even be in commission," she said as she tossed the broom to the ground a few feet away from everyone else.

Meanwhile Harry had turned to see Draco holding Neville's remembrall. "Give that back Malfoy. It belongs to Neville."

"You want it Potter? Come and get it," Malfoy said as he took to the air. Harry followed quickly behind. Madam Hooch turned around in time to see Draco Malfoy throw something. In the blink of an eye Harry Potter had corkscrewed over Malfoy chasing after the glass ball. She was surprised how fast he managed to get the school broom going but she was afraid that he would never be able to stop in time from hitting the castle. He reached out and caught the glass ball before it hit the school and had managed to come to a complete stop, holding the glass ball in one hand. He turned and looked in the window he had stopped next too and gave the staring Professor McGonagall a mischievous smile and a wink before pointing his broom to the ground and diving straight down. The entire class gasped, including Madam Hooch as he got closer to the ground. At the last second he pulled up, mere inches from the ground and shot towards the rest of his class. He slowed and performed a perfect walking dismount as he walked the last few feet towards the cheering class with his broom over his shoulder.

He handed the ball to Neville before he got punched in the arm. "Harry James Potter, if you ever scare me like that again I will curse you into next week," Susan started.

Madam Hooch came over. "That was absolutely incredible flying Mr. Potter. Take 20 points for Hufflepuff for helping out a fellow classmate and follow me. We need to visit Professor Sprout. The rest of you are dismissed!" Harry looked over his shoulder at Susan and gave her a smile and a wink before holding out his hand. She ran forward and grabbed his hand as the quickly followed Madam Hooch to Professor Sprout's office. Along the way the ran into Professor McGonagall who looked at Harry.

"That was some impressive flying Mr. Potter. You're a natural on the broom, just like your father," she added.

"You should have seen him Minerva. After that he pulled a perfect Wronski Feint…on a school broom of all things," Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"That's most impressive Mr. Potter. You might even give Gryffindor a run for their money," said Professor McGonagall with a hint of a smile.

"But Professors," Harry said innocently, "I'm not even on the team."

"Leave that to us Potter," replied Madam Hooch.

They knocked on the door to Professor Sprout's office as soon as they arrived. "Come in," came the familiar voice from behind the door.

Professor Sprout looked up from her desk as the door opened and was awfully surprised as Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter and Susan Bones walked in. "To what do I owe the pleasure," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To put it simply Pomona, you need Potter on your quidditch team. He caught a remembrall thrown by Draco Malfoy and managed to catch it and come to a complete stop a mere foot from the school and on a school broom no less," Professor McGonagall started.

"Then he performed a perfect Wronksi Faint followed by a perfect walking dismount. I know current players that can't even do that. You need him on your team Pomona," added Madam Hooch

"You might even have a shot at the house cup this year."

Professor Sprout held up her hands. "Alright. Alright. I'll get Cedric to evaluate him tonight and if he's a good as you say then he'll make the team easily."

As they left the office, Susan turned to him. "Is that what happened last time? Is that how you made the team?"

Harry smiled, "More or less."

That evening, Harry met the Captain of the Hufflepuff team, Cedric Diggory, and the rest of the team out on the quidditch pitch while Susan watched from the stands with Hannah and Neville.

"I heard you're quite the seeker Potter. From what I hear you even pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint. Now seeing as I'm the seeker on the team we're going to test out your skills against me. I'm going to be using a school broom as well so that there are no advantages. Just a good honest test of skills. Now here's what we're going to do. We're going to fly up and their going to release the snitch. First to 3 catches wins. Good luck."

Harry nodded and the two took to the skies. A minute later the first snitch was released. The seekers circled the pitch looking for any sign of the snitch. A moment later Cedric shot down, followed quickly by Harry. Cedric caught the first snitch.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want a spot on the team," shouted Cedric.

"I was just giving you a chance," replied Harry, much to the team's amusement.

Harry proceeded to catch the next 2 snitches and Cedric caught the one after that. They were tied 2-2 as they headed back to the skies once more. Harry spotted a golden glint down on the field. It was the snitch! He shot down towards it with Cedric right on his tail. Cedric wasn't as risky in his moves as Harry was which cost him some space as Harry pulled off something similar to Wronski Feint and chased the snitch along the sidelines. The snitch spiraled up the goal post and hung in the center of the left goal. Cedric who hadn't spiraled up after it shot straight towards. Harry came up to the goal from the backside, and shot through the hoop, spinning to the underside of the broom while managing to snatch the snitch just before Cedric. Cheers came from his friends in the stands as well as from the team below.

As they landed down by the rest of the team who patted him on the back and congratulated him on such a fine performance, Cedric held out his hand. "Welcome to the team Potter. We'll each play half the games as starting seeker and half as a reserve. Practices are twice a week. First one is on Thursday night. I'll take to Professor Sprout about getting you a uniform. We're going to have to see about getting you a new broom too. That was some amazing flying though."

"I would agree," came the voice of Madam Hooch as she walked out of the shadows where she had been watching just in case on injuries. "Although it does appear Mr. Potter tends to fly a little more…carefree than you do Mr. Diggory. This should be an interesting season. Hufflepuff definitely has a shot at the house cup this year."

"You really think so," asked Cedric.

"I do indeed Mr. Diggory. Have a great night," with that Madam Hooch left the field. Shortly after that the rest of the team broke up to enjoy the rest of their night as Harry walked over to his friends in the stands.

"Well," Susan asked. "What's the verdict?"

"Seeker of the Hufflepuff team. Well co-seeker really. Cedric and I are splitting the matches as seeker."

His friends congratulated him as they headed back towards the castle. Harry and Susan held hands the entire way back. Hannah looked and them as they walked.

"Why do you guys hold hands all the time," she asked out of curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "Why not? It feels right and we like it." Susan nodded in agreement.

That night, Harry seemed to toss and turn in bed more than usual. He just couldn't get comfy and fall asleep. Feeling frustrated, he gave up and went out to the common room where he saw Susan sitting there staring into the fire.

"Couldn't sleep either," he asked.

"Not a wink," she replied looking exhausted.

"I know, last night was some of the best sleep I've had in a while, despite the nightmare."

"Me too," admitted Susan.

Harry thought for a moment. "Why don't we just sleep out here then?" He pulled out his wand and _Engorgio_ 'd the couch so that is was big enough for the two of them to sleep on side by side. Following that Susan pulled out her wand and made two fluffy pillows and a blanket. Harry waved his wand and dimmed the lights of the common room as before climbing under the blanket next to Susan. He took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table.

"Goodnight Sue."

"Goodnight Harry."

With that he put his arm around her and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

When Pomona Sprout wandered into the Hufflepuff common room a little later to check on everything she noticed it was awfully dim. She was going to raise the lights so that she could see when she say two shapes laying on a couch. As she crept over she saw that the couch had been enlarged and there cuddled up in the middle of the couch were the sleeping forms of Susan Bones and Harry Potter. She would have to talk to Dumbledore about this. With that she made a quick check everywhere else and then headed off to talk with Dumbledore about the latest development in the Bones/Potter scenario.

The next morning was calm and beautiful out. The sun was shining and the breeze was blowing. Not that you could tell from inside of Azkaban. Inside everything was dark with the occasional screaming as the Dementors fed. A skinny man with long dark hair and an unshaven face lay in the corner of his dirty cell with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Probably someone else getting thrown in here," he thought to himself. It seemed like all former traces of himself were gone and in its place was an empty shell. The footsteps stopped outside his door and with a loud clang and the sliding of a bar the door swung open.

Amelia Bones stepped in and silently gasped at the man lying in the corner. He looked nothing like he used to. Nothing like the man she once cared for. "That's what Azkaban does to you though," she thought. As she looked at him she felt eternally guilty for not visiting him before this and especially for not helping him out when he needed it the most.

"Careful ma'am. He could be dangerous," the guard warned as she took another step towards the man.

"Sirius," she whispered to him. "Sirius, I've come to take you home. You're free. They caught Peter."

The man on the floor shook his head and started sobbing. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you appear as the woman I love and tell me I'm free? I'm going to get my hopes up only to get smashed down again." He was sobbing and shaking on the floor. She reached out and grasped his hand at hearing how he still loved her.

"Sirius, it's not a dream or a nightmare. This is for real. I'm really Ami and I've come to take you out of here. It has been far too long and I was wrong. I'm so so sorry. Nothing I can ever do or say will make up for what I've done but we need to get you out of here. Harry is waiting for you," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sirius Black couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up and found himself face to face with the woman he'd been dreaming about since he'd been thrown in this hell. The only woman he'd ever truly loved. Then her words registered. Harry was waiting. His godson was waiting for him. "Harry," he asked hoarsely.

"Yes. Harry Potter. Your godson. He's the one you have to thank for all this and you won't believe the story. Now let's get you out of here" With that she helped him to his feet and put her arm around him and helped him towards the exit.

He turned and looked at her as they were walking. "It's good to see you again Ami. It's been far too long," he said with all the grin he could manage.

"Sirius Black, you'll never change but you're absolutely right. It has been far too long. Let's make sure that doesn't happen again," she smiled as they stepped out of the cell and made their way towards the only exit.


	9. Chapter 8

**So I had this uploaded and I went to upload the next chapter and something was off. Yeah turns out I didn't post this one to the story. My bad guys. On the Plus side, two chapters for the price of one!**

 **As Always - Like, Favorite, Subscribe and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **8**

The following morning everyone was eating breakfast as the morning post came. Harry looked up and saw a pair of large owls with a long package heading straight for him. "Neville," he said and the boy looked up from talking with Hannah. "Give me a hand catching this. I don't want to make a mess."

"Some seeker you are," Susan said from beside him with a grin.

As they caught the package Susan fed the owls some bacon strips and they took off again.

Ron and Hermione peered over from the Gryffindor table.

"Wuff dat," Ron said.

"Eat your breakfast before you speak Ronald. Honestly." Turning back to Harry and the others Hermione translated, "I think what he meant to ask was what is in the package." Ron nodded as he stuffed another sausage in his mouth.

"Guess we're about to find out," Harry responded before leaning out to Susan and whispering, "5 galleons says it's a Nimbus 2000."

She shook her head. "No way."

"Milady," he said louder with a grin, "Would you like the honors?" Susan shook her head with a grin before reaching over and pulling the string that held the wrapping.

The first thing he saw was the handle. In a shiny gold was written _Nimbus 2000_. He looked up at the staff table and saw Professor McGonagall watching him. He smiled and nodded at her as a thank you and she smiled back.

"Holy cow! A Nimbus 2000," exclaimed Ron. The twins looked up from their conversation and towards the excitement as did the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams. The twins came up to him.

"That's a mighty nice broomstick there Harry…" George said

"but seeing as how you're in your first year…" Fred added

"and not playing quidditch"

"How about you loan it to us?"

"Now why would a Hufflepuff Seeker give up his shiny new broom to a couple of Gryffindor Beaters," Cedric said with a grin as he came over. "Fantastic broom Harry. Can't wait to see in practice."

"Harry?"

"A Hufflepuff Seeker?"

"That's right. An exception has been made and we're co-seekers for Hufflepuff. You boys better watch out."

"I believe that's a challenge Fred."

"I think you're right George."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Mr. Diggory?"

"Say…5 Galleons?"

"Sure. I'm in. I'll feel bad taking your money though," replied Cedric shaking their hands.

"What about you Harry?"

"Care to place a bet?" The twins asked turning to Harry.

"Well if you guys are so eager to give up your money, I'll take that bet," he said reaching out and shaking their hand.

"I'm in too," said Susan, "5 Galleons Hufflepuff takes Gryffindor."

"We'd feel bad…"

"Taking money from Harry's girlfriend…"

"We are gentlemen after all."

"I'd be more than willing to take it," said Angelina who was standing behind the twins.

"Well…"

"That settles that."

"We'll see you at the game…"

"And bring your money."

With that the Gryffindor team walked out of the Great Hall. As the Puffs were getting ready to leave the great hall and head to their Double Herbology lesson, Professor Dumbledore stopped them.

"Mr. Potter can I have a word with you in my office. Miss Bones is welcome to come too. I've already spoken with Professor Sprout and she is ok with it." The two first years nodded and said goodbye to their friends as they followed Dumbledore to his office. "Lemon Drop," he asked them as he sat down holding out a wooden box full of yellow candies. They each took one and thanked him. "Now…the reason I have asked you to come here is because Professor Sprout found you two sleeping together in the common room last night. Would you care to explain?"

They both looked a little embarrassed as they sat there holding hands but Harry spoke up first. "Well Professor, I guess it starts with me. I've explained how we got here but I still have nightmares from the moments before I died where I watched Cedric Diggory get killed before I get killed. Anyway, a few nights ago when Professor Sprout asked me to go to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey asked me to stay the night as I'm sure you're aware of." Dumbledore nodded before Harry continued. "Well as is common, I had a nightmare that night. I don't remember having it but when I woke up I was with Sue. Madam Pomfrey told me what happened. She told me how Sue managed to calm me down and get me back to sleep. I don't think I'd ever slept better.

Last night, we went to our own beds but all I could do was toss and turn and I couldn't get to sleep. I got frustrated and went out to the common room where I found Sue on the couch. She told me she had a similar experience. So I thought about it and what stuck out the most to me was that the night before we had been together. I enlarged the couch. We made pillows and a blanket and were asleep quickly. We didn't even here Professor Sprout come in. More importantly, I didn't have a nightmare last night. I don't remember what I dreamed about but it wasn't that. I woke up feeling different. Refreshed. Like I had actually slept. That's all there is to tell Professor."

Dumbledore turned to Susan. "Is everything Harry just said true, Miss Bones?"

Susan nodded, "Yes sir. Every bit of it."

"Very well. If the two of you will follow me through the floo, we are going to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Just throw the powder down and say Gringotts, Diagon Alley. Harry hated traveling by floo but he did as he was instructed.

Moments later they were all at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Harry had of course tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on his butt much to the amusement of Susan, Dumbledore and many on lookers. They helped Harry up and headed to one of the available windows.

"Good morning. We would like to speak to whoever is in charge of Lordships and Titles. Harry Potter is here to claim his Lordship of House Potter."

"I am," Harry asked in confusion.

"You are," Susan asked at the same time.

Dumbledore looked down to them and nodded.

"Very well. One moment please," the goblin said before ringing a bell. A second goblin came over and then departed quickly. A moment later a third, sharp dressed goblin appeared.

"Good morning. My name is Rockhook. If you will follow me to my office we will get everything taken care of there." With that he led them through the back portion of Gringotts until they reached a large office. He sat up in his chair and looked at the three of them. "Now I hear that we are here to have Harry Potter take his lordship and control of House Potter. Although he won't be able to access properties of take his official seats until he becomes of age. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very well then," he continued before looking at Susan. "Is this the future Lady Potter?" Harry and Susan looked at each other and turned bright red, not knowing what to say.

"Let's leave that for the future if we may. They are still a little young for that," Dumbledore added.

Rockhook nodded. "Mr. Potter, repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, do hereby take possession of my lordship and the Head of House Potter." Harry repeated the words and a black band with the Potter family signet appeared on his hand. "That band signifies you as a lord and the head of house Potter. Just sign here and everything will become magically legal as well." Harry quickly signed and passed it back to the goblin. "That about does it. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"I believe that our business is concluded. Thank you very much for your assistance," Dumbledore replied as they stood up and left.

As they got back to Hogwarts, the first-years were confused what the purpose of that trip was. Also both were still thinking about the goblin asking if Susan was Lady Potter.

"Congratulations Lord Potter," Dumbledore said as he sat back down. "Now I'm sure that the both of you are wondering what the purpose of that was. On the rare occasion that we get a Lord, Lady or Head of house that passes through Hogwarts they are entitled to their own special quarters which are found in each of the houses. I'm not telling you how to make use of your new quarters. I'm just saying that you and Miss Bones wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore," he continued with a twinkle in his eye. "Professor Sprout will show you where it is tonight. Now I believe it is time for your first divination lesson."

"Thank you sir…and it's just Harry. None of this Lord Potter business. Let's go Sue," he said taking her hand as they walked to the door.

"Very well just Harry," Dumbledore replied as they left.

As they made their way to the divination tower, Harry groaned. "I hate divination. It's so bogus and my death gets predicted every single time. I was so happy to be almost done with this class. That and History of Magic. Uggghh."

"You certainly complain a lot for a lord," Susan giggled as she teased him. He just glared at her for a second before sticking his tongue out at her.

When they finally got to the divination tower the area had an overpowering scent of incense. "Here we go again," he said as he took a deep breath before climbing the ladder to the divination room. They took a seat at the table with Neville and Hannah.

"Where were you," Hannah asked her best friend.

"Yeah, you missed a great herbology lesson," Neville added.

"Well…long story short…I'm a lord now," Harry said as he showed them his new signet ring.

"Lord of what Potter," Malfoy drawled loudly as he had been listening in, "The refuse pile?"

"Why would I be at your house Malfoy," Harry replied equally as loud, causing several students to burst out in laughter.

"I will have you know that House Malfoy is one of the oldest and most powerful house…," Pansy started.

"I wonder if we going look into the crystal ball and see her shutting up," Harry wondered out loud to his friends.

"If not I bet we could use it to knock her out," Susan suggested.

"SUSAN BONES! I'm surprised at you," Hannah added mockingly.

"If you think that's a surprise, you should have seen her early when the goblin asked her if she was Lady Potter. She turned so red," Harry whispered to Hannah who burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," Susan asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing…Lady Potter"

Harry burst out laughing and Susan turned bright red. "HARRY JAMES POTTER," she squealed as she leaned over to hit him. He was too quick and dodged the blow.

"Uh-oh! Looks look Potter is in trouble with his girlfriend," Malfoy teased.

"I didn't know we were dating," Harry said as he turned to Susan, who had regained her calm.

"Me neither. I've been told I can't date til I'm 14," Susan replied matter-of-factly.

"That's good to know," Harry replied with a wink causing Susan to blush, before turning back to Draco. "Besides Malfoy, when I do start dating I'd be lucky to have someone like Susan. Sure beats some pug-face girl my daddy picked out."

Behind Draco, Pansy Parkinson squealed. "Draco, are you going to let him talk about me like that?"

"Well I wasn't referring to you specifically Pansy but if that's how you see yourself," Harry replied with a shrug. Pansy turned bright red and looked like she was going to explode.

"Calm yourselves children. Divination is a serene art. Let's all take a deep breath before we start…," came the whispy voice of the Divination Professor as she entered the room.

After the boring Divination lesson, in which Harry's death was predicted twice (once by himself, much to the amusement of Susan), the Hufflepuffs made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and then finished out their afternoon classes.

That evening Harry changed into his quidditch robes and took his brand new Nimbus 2000 out before practice to give it a good test. Susan had brought her homework out to do as she watched him. She'd seen him fly in a couple of matches but watching him fly by himself he was a complete natural. He looked so happy and free up in the sky.

A little while later the rest of the team came out for practice and Harry shot down to meet them so they could start practice. After practice they were back in the locker room. It had been a great practice and they were sure they were going to win their first match in a few weeks against Gryffindor. When he was finished showering Harry changed back into his normal clothes and went to meet Susan so that they could walk back to the dorms together. Once they reached the Hufflepuff common room, Professor Sprout was already there waiting for them.

"Ahhhh…Mr. Potter, Miss Bones I've been waiting for you. Over here please" she said as she waved them over. As they approached she looked at the two of them with excitement, "this will be the first time since Hogwarts opened that the Hufflepuff Regal room has been used. You're certainly having quiet the interesting week Lord Potter."

"Please none of the lord stuff. Just Harry is fine."

"Very well just Harry. If you'll just touch your signet ring to the round opening on the wall over here we will see what is in store for you." Following her instructions he touched his ring to a small circle on an otherwise empty part of the wall. You wouldn't know it was there unless you went looking for it. As his ring touched the indent, it lit up blue signifying the acceptance of his lordship. The wall rumbled for a moment, causing the rest of the Puffs in the common room to look over at the commotion, before the section of wall slid away revealing a regal looking door with a wooden badger knocker. "Now you need to think of a password. Then touch the ring to the door and say it and the password will be saved. It works similar to a Fidelus Charm in that only the people you tell the password to will be able to find it. I won't make you give me the password but I would recommend it in case of emergencies and I will never enter without knocking."

"Gryffinpuff."

"Excuse me?"

Harry touched his ring to the door. "Gryffinpuff."

As Susan was standing there the door disappeared and the wall fell back into place. "What happened? I can't see the door anymore."

"That's the charm. In this case the owner of the room is the secret keeper as well, meaning that only he can give out the password."

"Hmmm…I don't know…"Harry thought playfully. Susan hmphed and turned her head away before she heard him whisper in her ear. "Gryffinpuff." As she turned back around she could see the door again. He told Professor Sprout the password again since he had said it before activating the magic. With a nod the trio entered the room and the door shut behind them.

As they stepped in the common room of the regal suite, they noticed that it was decorated in the same golden and black coloring as the rest of the Puff house. Above the fireplace hung a large banner with the symbol for House Potter on it. There was a giant couch in front of the fireplace with an overstuffed chair on either side. There was also a table next to the window where they could Off the main room there were two doors the left one led to a huge bathroom with a giant magic tub, a shower, and a large lighted mirror. There was a door in the bathroom that slid open into large master bedroom. In the center of it lay a giant king size four-poster bed. The large blanket covering it was golden and had a giant Hufflepuff symbol on it. There was a writing desk and a single wardrobe and a pair of side tables with drawers.

"Hmm….is it possible to get a second wardrobe in here?" No sooner had Harry asked then a second wardrobe popped up on the other side of the bed.

"Whoa," Susan exclaimed.

"The perks of lordship," Professor Sprout said "I'll leave you to explore your room before dinner. While you're at dinner I will have the house elves move your stuff in here." With that Professor Sprout headed to her office to make a floo call to Amelia Bones knowing what would happen and making sure she was informed.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School started up again. I started this last week and finished it up this morning. Not bad for sleep deprivation and a migraine if I do say so myself.**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Review and Favorite**

* * *

 **9**

"This is Amelia Bones. What can I do for you Professor Sprout? Is everything ok with Susan?"

"Yes everything is fine. I would just like to discuss a few things with you regarding Susan and her relationship with Lord Potter. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Absolutely. Do you mind if I come through and we can do this in person?"

"That sounds fine." Pomona stepped back from the fire and took a place at the table where she already had a pot of tea ready. She was expecting her guest to want to come through and talk. With a FWOOSH of green flame, Amelia Bones stepped through the fire and took a seat across from her friend.

"So what's going on with Susan and Harry…and did you call him Lord Potter," Amelia asked.

"I did. Dumbledore took Harry to Gringotts earlier and had him claim his lordship so that he could access the regal suite within Hufflepuff. It's the first time it's been opened."

Amelia looked confused, "Ok but why would he do that and what does this have to do with Susan?"

"Last night I was doing my rounds and stopped to check on things in the common room. What I found was an enlarged couch with Harry and Susan sleeping on it. Susan had stayed the night with him when he was in the Hospital wing. During the night Harry had a nightmare of which I'm told by him that he has frequently as a result of his last moments in the previous time. Anyway, Susan had managed to calm him down and get him back to sleep before Poppy had arrived. They both claimed to have the best night's sleep that night, despite the nightmares. Last night they had tried to sleep separately but neither one of them could get to sleep. Harry found Susan on the couch when he came out and so they just slept out there together. Apparently, Harry didn't even suffer a nightmare last night. The reason I bring this up is because now that Harry has the regal suite, Susan could sleep in there with him if she wanted. I just wanted to make sure you were informed and aware and that there were no objections with you. Although it would be almost impossible to separate the two of them. They always seem to be together. Laughing and having fun and being kids. All this and more and we're not even a week in."

Amelia thought about what she heard for a moment. She knew that when Harry came back with her they would probably end up sharing a room anyway at this rate. "That's fine. Thank you for keeping me informed Pomona. I'd also like to take Susan and Harry home for the weekend tomorrow night. I would like to show Harry his new home and reintroduce him to his godfather."

"You did it? You managed to get them to sign?"

Amelia nodded and pulled the paperwork out of her bag to show her friend. Pomona looked it over and smiled. "This is amazing! Can I make a copy for school records?" With Amelia's approval, Professor Sprout made a copy of the official change of guardianship paperwork to take to Dumbledore before handing the original back to her. "This is stupendous. I'm glad he'll be away from those monsters!" Amelia just grinned.

"Say Pom-Pom, is there a pensive we can borrow. There's something you should see."

"I think I've still got one that I borrowed from Sybil over here."

After they had finished exploring the room and jumping on the bed, Susan and Harry made their way out through the common room and towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, what are you going to do now o' great Lord Potter," Susan asked a little nervously as they walked.

"What do you mean," he asked a little confused "and would you knock it off with that Lord Potter stuff already."

"I mean now that you have your own room you could do practically anything. You could have anyone stay with you. It doesn't have to be me."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why? Don't you like sleeping together?" He thought about his words for a minute as they both turned bright red. "That's not what I meant," he said waving his hands, "I mean like sleeping next to me in the same bed. Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do. I'm just feeling a little…insecure and confused."

"Well I'm here to talk whenever you need it but you know something," he said before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "You're the only girl in the whole school who knows where I sleep and definitely the only one who has access." He flashed her the Potter smile and resumed walking, almost dragging her behind as she was still standing in one place so red that she could have blended in to Gryffindor. In fact, when they reached the Hufflepuff table and sat down Susan was still a little red from thinking about it and was quieter than normal.

"Alright Potter. Fess up! What did you do to her," Hannah asked

"What do you mean," he asked innocently.

"Look at her," Hannah said pointing at Susan who was lost in her own little world. "You broke her! She's been spending so much time around you that she finally broke!" She turned to Susan and waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello? Earth to Susie! Is anyone there?"

Susan blinked for a moment as a hand swung wildly in front of her face. Turning to see where the hand came from she saw her best friend sitting there. "Hey guys! When did you get here?"

Harry and Neville laughed. "Before you," replied Hannah, "you guys joined us!"

"We did," Susan asked. She had been spacing out the last few minutes about what Harry had said.

"See," Hannah said turning to Harry. "You did break her!"

"Nobody broke me Hannah, I'm just fine. I was just thinking is all."

"That must've been some thought," Neville added, causing Susan to blush all over again.

"Oh my god, Susan! What ARE you thinking about," Hannah asked. "Are you still thinking about becoming Lady Potter? Because you are WAAAY too young for that and you haven't even known Harry that long." Susan turned a deeper red and hid her face behind Harry and her hair.

Harry held up his hands. "Now now. That's enough picking on Susan. What she's thinking about is her own business. Leave her be. These are the words of the great Lord Potter and must be followed," he said in his most regal voice as he puffed out his chest trying to look important.

Susan laughed from behind him and Neville laughed from in front of him. "Not even one day and you're already going high and mighty on us," Hannah added before she laughed along with them.

After dinner the four of them went back to the common room so that Harry could show them his new room and they could relax a bit and work on their homework in peace and quiet. When Hannah and Neville reached the wall where the door was they looked and Harry and Susan like they were mad until they disappeared through the wall only to pop back out a minute later. Harry leaned in between his two friends and whispered "Gryffinpuff." They both turned to look at him and ask him what that meant when a door appeared in the wall before them.

"Whoa…," was all they could manage. They walked in after Harry and Susan and their mouths almost dropped.

"This is incredible," Hannah said as she looked around. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to give you the sickle tour. This is the common room, and if you follow me the next stop on the tour is the bathroom. Stay together please," Harry said as he did his best tour guide impersonation.

"I'm totally stealing use of that tub," Hannah exclaimed as they toured the bathroom.

As they walked into the bedroom they were all surprised. Yes Harry's stuff had been moved over while they were at dinner but there was also a second wardrobe containing girl's clothes. There was a trunk next to each wardrobe. One said Potter and the other…said Bones.

"Whoa," Neville responded as he put it all together, "You never told us you guys were sleeping together…or were living together."

"Yeah. What gives," Hannah asked, "How come you didn't tell your best friend about this Sue?"

"Er…well…I..uh..," stammered Susan. She was just as much at a loss for words as they were. She looked to Harry for help.

"Truthfully, we didn't know anything about this either. We were told that my stuff was getting moved over here while we were at dinner but nobody ever mentioned anything about Sue staying here with me," Harry responded

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Susan replied with her hands on her hips.

"Of course it's not. I just never…I mean…,"Harry stumbled for words for a moment before recovering. "I guess I just never got to ask you to move in properly that's all." With that he gave her the famous Potter smile before stepping back and bowing. "Lady Bones, would you do me the great honor of sharing this regal suite with me?"

Before she could respond Hannah interrupted, "If she says no, can I join you because daaaaang!"

"HANNAH," Susan scolded before turning back to Harry and bowing. "I would be honored Lord Potter."

Neville looked at Hannah and made a silent motion like he was going to be sick and Hannah burst out laughing.

"There. Now that things are officially taken care of, we would officially like to welcome you to the Potter-Bones Suite. Now I believe we have schoolwork to do," Harry reminded them.

Since Susan and Harry had done the work before it was a breeze for them as they helped their friends finish up in what they were sure was record time. When they were done they relaxed on the furnishings provided until Neville spoke up, "I received a letter from my Gran earlier. I had sent her one earlier in the week telling her about the sorting and my new friends and first day of classes and all and she mentioned something interesting. When I told her that I was friends with her Harry Potter she told me that she was glad to hear it because the Potters and Longbottoms have always been allies. "Where Potter goes, Longbottom follows" were her exact words. Have you heard anything of that sort," he asked turning to Harry who responded by shaking his head.

"Can't say I have Neville although I haven't been exactly raised in a magic world. I wonder if there is a book in the library in that could tell us more."

With a loud THUMP, causing them all to jump, a large black book appeared on the table.

" _The History of House Potter_? Hm…ask you and you shall receive I guess," Harry commented as he picked up the book.

"That's a pretty neat trick Harry. What else can you make appear," Hannah asked. Harry shrugged.

"Beats me. I just got here today. Haven't really had time to test things out."

"Well try something else," Hannah urged

"Like what?"

"How about a couple of butterbeers," Neville suggested.

"Good idea. I wish me and my friends each had a cold butterbeer." With a quick pop 4 cold butterbeers appeared on the table in front of them.

"That's awesome," exclaimed Hannah as she picked up a butterbeer and took a sip.

While they were talking there was a knock on the door. "Well only one other person knows where I live so I'll give you three guesses," he said with a wink as he got up to answer the door.

"Draco Malfoy," Susan shouted out earning her a glare from Harry and a chuckle from the other two.

"Ahhhh….good evening! I expected I'd find the two of you here and Miss Abbott and Mr. Longbottom. Good evening," Professor Sprout said as she entered. "Mr. Potter. Miss Bones. You two will be going home tomorrow night. Madam Bones spoke with your guardians and they signed you over to her."

Harry almost spit out the butterbeer he was drinking in surprise. "Really?" Professor Sprout nodded as she handed him a copy of the paperwork to look over. Susan came over and sat on the arm of the chair as she read over his shoulder. Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it. I'm finally free."

"Congratulations Harry," Neville and Hannah said. Harry thanked them as Susan leaned over and hugged him. All of a sudden Harry was reminded of something he wanted to ask.

"Um…excuse me, Professor but I've got to ask. Not that I've got a problem with it or anything but when we came back from dinner Susan's stuff was here too."

"Did you not want it to be," Professor Sprout asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No no no. That's not what I meant. We were just surprised is all."

"Well I'm glad to be able to do so. I figured that you two wouldn't mind. Besides this way she doesn't have to sneak in and out of here. It's easier this way," she replied with a smile. "Mr. Longbottom, Miss Abbott. It's bedtime. Say your good nights and I'll see you all in the morning." With that Professor Sprout left followed shortly by Neville and Hannah.

When they were alone Susan and Harry sat on their bed and talked. "Things have been so much different this time around," Harry said "it hasn't even been a week and so much has happened."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Susan asked as she held his hand.

"You know, I really think it's a good thing," he replied as he looked at her and smiled. "I mean last time around I didn't even know how to talk to girls in my first week and yet here I am with one sharing my room, much less my bed. That is definitely an improvement." He gave her the classic Potter grin as he said that to which she returned a smile of her own.

"I would agree with you my Lord Potter. This time around is definitely better."

"What did I tell you about that Lord stuff," he said as he turned and started tickling her. After a while he stopped and let her catch her breath while he went and changed for bed. When he came out of the bathroom he was just wearing a pair of loose pajama pants. Most of the bruising and burns were gone and only a few of the deeper scars on his back remained.

When she came back into the room after changing into her nightgown Harry was laying on his stomach browsing through _The History of House Potter_. She sat down on the bed and traced some of the scars on his back. "Never again," she whispered.

Harry looked up from his book. "Did you say something Sue?"

"I asked if you were ready for bed. Proper like this time?"

"Of course." He closed the book and set it on the side table next to him before waving his wand and shutting off the lights.

The following day came and went fairly quickly with Harry and Susan earning more points for their house and even taking the lead over Gryffindor. After saying goodbye to their friends for the weekend Harry and Susan headed to the Headmistress' office to catch the floo back home. Harry was a little nervous because he had never been to Susan's house before and now it was going to be his home as well. She held his hand as they stepped into the floo. "Bones Manor!" With a FWOOSH of green fire and the sensation of spiraling out of control they disappeared.

Amelia Bones were sitting on a nearby couch holding hands and catching up when the fireplace alerted an incoming travel. A moment later a young redheaded girl stepped out of the fire while a young boy with dark hair and glasses kind of tumbled out, landing on his butt.

"I hate floo travel," Harry mumbled as Susan helped him up and dust himself off. When they looked around they saw that they weren't alone. Harry noticed that Sirius and Amelia were holding hands. He put up his hands innocently. "Don't stop snogging on my account. I'll just be over…somewhere." He realized he had no idea where to go.

Sirius chuckled as both he and Amelia stood up to welcome them home. Amelia went over to hug Susan while Sirius stepped over to Harry. "It's good to see you again Harry. God it's been so long but where are my manners. I'm…"

"Sirius Black. Padfoot of the Marauders, Snuffles, and Stubby Boardman…at least according to the Quibbler, and my godfather…or should that be Dogfather?"

Sirius looked at him stunned and nodded. "How?"

"We're time travelers. It happens," Harry said with a grin that reminded him of James before going up and embracing his godfather who lovingly embraced him back. Harry was surprised as Amelia came up and hugged him, welcoming him home. He thanked her with a quick blush. Deciding to catch up before the tour and dinner they sat down on a pair of couches next to the fireplace. Harry and Susan on one, holding hands while Sirius and Amelia mirrored them on the other.

"So…what's going on here," Harry asked motioning to Sirius and Amelia holding hands, "when did this happen?"

"I could ask you the same pup," Sirius replied with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed before holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright. I just don't think this happened last time is all I was saying."

"Last time," Sirius asked confused.

"I told you we're time travelers," Harry replied nodding over to Susan.

Harry and Susan quickly went through the story to fill in Sirius who looked shocked and amazed. "I've got one question," Sirius asked after much contemplating, "this death chick…Marion…was she hot?" With that he busted out laughing as he got a playful glare and a head shake from Amelia. "It's ok Ami. You're still my favorite girl." Amelia blushed which Susan had never seen.

"What are you intentions with my Auntie," Susan asked seriously.

"Well I intend to love her, treat her well, and pick up where we left out so many years ago," Sirius replied.

"Don't forget the silencing charm," Harry added with a grin that caused both Sirius and Ami to blush.

"Now young lady, what exactly are your intentions with my godson. I hear you two have been sleeping in the same bed," Sirius said, trying to look like he meant it as an adult. This time it was Susan and Harry that blushed.

Susan looked him in the eye and spoke honestly. "I intend to take care of and protect him. To help him in his battle against Voldemort and ensure he survives Hogwarts, which is difficult considering he keeps trying to get himself killed on that broom of his."

Sirius laughed, "Just like your father. James was always flying and pulling off dangerous stunts. Lily swore it would be the death of her. I am glad to hear you say that though Susan. Harry could use someone like you in his life it seems."

They finished chatting a few minutes later. Susan offered to show Harry around while Amelia and Sirius went to go talk to the house elf and figure out dinner. The manor itself was fairly large that Harry was pretty sure he could get lost if Susan wasn't showing him around. When they finally got to her room he was surprised at how large it was. It too had a large four poster bed with plenty of extra room for toys, desks, and wardrobes.

"I went ahead and got your wardrobe moved in here. I hope you don't mind," Susan said.

"Well you're living with me at school so I guess it's only fair I live with you at home," Harry replied with a grin.

About the time they finished with the tour there was a _POP_ and a house elf appeared in front of them. "Misses Susan, Misses Amelia says it be time for dinner."

"Thank you very much. Twinkle I'd like you to meet Harry. He's going to be living with us. Harry, this is Twinkle. The Bones family elf."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Twinkle," Harry said with a bow, which got her overly excited.

"Oh Master Harry be too kind. Nobody bow to Twinkle before. Twinkle is happy to meet the great master Harry." With that Twinkle disappeared with another loud _POP_.

"I think you made her day," Susan said with a smile as she lead them down to the dining hall.

As they ate dinner, they discussed random events including their first week at school. "So what do you kids want to do this weekend since it is our first weekend together after all?"

"Well first thing is first, we need to take Harry down and get him some new clothes. You should see it. All he has are things that are way too big for him but are too small for his whale of a cousin. It's ridiculous."

Amelia nodded in agreement as Harry looked embarrassed at his situation.

"Wait…cousin? They didn't place you with the Dursleys did they? Those people are awful. She's a pugfaced giraffe and he's a walrus. I've only met them once and it was painful." Harry nodded. "Brilliant. Whose bright idea was that? I'm sure that James and Lily would have specified that you are under no circumstances to go there. I can't believe this. Are you serious?"

"No. You are," Harry replied with a grin. Everyone stopped for a moment before busting out laughing which lightened the mood considerably. "Besides none of it matters anymore. Auntie Ami is now my legal guardian. Actually now that you're out, I suppose you could be since you're my godfather but it doesn't really matter since you guys are together," Harry stated as he thought out loud.

"Well put pup. Things are fine the way they are as long as you don't have to go back to those…. _people_ ," Sirius said with venom in his voice at the last part. Ami nodded in agreement. "Besides Ami and I have talked it over and I'm going to stay here for the time being. The Black family place nearby isn't exactly welcoming so it's got to get a complete overhaul before we even think about setting foot in there. Although to be fair this place is a lot nicer." After dinner and conversing they headed upstairs for bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alrighty so we're going to tackle a few things before we get to it. If you don't wanna read my crazy ranting feel free to skip this part.**

 **First off, this is a shorter filler chapter so I'll apologize. It's a setup for later chapters.**

 **Second, I've made a grievous author mistake. It was pointed out to me that divination isn't actually offered in first year. A quick google search confirmed this. Bad author. Not doing my research. Not a mistake I shall repeat! Lesson learned!**

 **Thirdly, I believe someone had mentioned that it seemed like Susan and Harry were awfully close so quick. The majority of this I attribute to two things. The first being that they were sent back together and can really only talk to the other about the past. The second being that when they got sent back they were 14-15, which is when some people start dating. For those worried, no anything that may happen between them won't happen til they reach that 14 year old range at least...**

 **Finally, I believe someone had also mentioned that it seemed like the story was being rushed along. I can see that and maybe subconsciously I am. I'll try to reign it in but there will be some time skipping happening.**

 **I will always try to take the time to answer questions and concerns as best as I am able**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **10**

The following morning at breakfast Sirius and Ami were chatting as Harry and Susan came in. After the morning pleasantries were exchanged and breakfast was had, everybody suited up for a trip to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. It was going to be their first semi-family outing although neither Harry nor Susan thought of the other as family. They were special. They were something else. Something that as of now did not have a label to it and they were ok with that.

After that long shopping adventure that included a new wardrobe. Harry stopped by the local wand shop to pick up a couple of quick draw wrist holsters. They strapped to the inside of your forearm so that you could just flick your wrist and have a wand in your hand. They were normally used by Aurors and the like so they weren't generally cheap, especially the dragonhide ones. Harry bought two. One for himself and one for Susan.

He had hers gift wrapped while he strapped his one. Time meant lives in a fight. When he left the shop he went looking for the others and found them at the animal emporium. Amelia said that she felt bad for Ron since they had to take his companion away so she bought another one. This time she got him a small hyperactive scops owl that she named Pigwidgeon. She sent it, along with a note, to Hogwarts for him. When they had left the shop, Harry pulled Susan aside.

"I've got a gift for you Sue. I'm hoping I'll always be around to protect you but in case I'm not you may need this." He handed her the giftwrapped box which she started opening. Sirius looked at him with a smirk knowing he was doing something that meant something while Amelia looked on in curiosity. As she opened the box she gasped as did Amelia over her shoulder. Sirius winked at Harry as a way of saying nice going.

"A dragonhide quick draw wand holster? That's amazing! I thought these things were like super expensive?"

Harry shrugged, "Only the best for you Sue." The next moment he was engulfed in a giant hug. All he could see was red hair flying in front of his face and then she kissed him on the check again, which caused him to turn a red that would hide him in her hair. Sirius and Amelia looked on in approval and amusement.

"That was very thoughtful of you Harry."

"Nice going pup."

Susan took the holster out of her box and put it on with Harry's assistance. "You haven't seen the best part," he said with the Potter grin. "Watch this." He quick drew his wand and then dropped it to the ground. With a flick of his wrist the wand returned to his hand. Susan repeated his motion and her wand flew back to her hand.

Susan hugged him again and wrapped her arms around his non-wand arm, grinning madly. Amelia walked over, knelt down, and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I'll feel better she has that and you watching out for her." Harry grinned and blushed as he ran his freehand through his hair.

"Look at you getting all the attention. I'm gonna have to really step up my game," Sirius said with his trademark grin. "So…who wants ice cream?"

When they returned home later that afternoon they were worn out. Amelia and Sirius went to put all the new purchases away, except for what Harry was taking back to replace his wardrobe at school. His purchases included a set of regal robes emblazoned with the Potter family crest. After that, the two went to rest for a bit but Harry felt a spell activate and knew it was their silencing charm. He definitely didn't want to think about that.

"So what do you think," Harry said as he plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace with Susan at his side. "We've survived our first week, we're ahead of everyone else, and our guardians are dating. Not much different from last time at all huh?"

Susan giggled. "Nope. No changes at all. I mean I'm sure last time I shared a bed with Harry Potter. Only this time he's actually real," she replied with a wink that caused Harry to blush.

"You know Sue. When I first met you I never thought we'd have a crazy time travel adventure together and yet here we are. We've become closer in a week's time than we ever were in our 3 years before. Heck I'm closer with you than I think I was with anyone at all in that time."

Susan smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel exactly the same way. At first I kept wondering why it was that I got chosen to join you on this journey but now I'm just lucky that I get to. This first week has been crazy but if it's a prelude into how the rest of the journey goes then I look forward to it." With that she leaned her head on his shoulder as they stared into the fireplace.

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep because his mind was going a million miles an hour. He threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and stepped out into the backyard. He laid down on the grass and looked up into the sky and just thought. The night sky was an absolutely gorgeous wonder as long as you didn't have 3 feet of parchment to write about it. In his head he was comparing and contrasting his former life from this one. On one hand it missed the Gryffindor antics of Fred and George as well as getting to spend more time with Ron and Hermione. On the other hand this time around he had been sorted into Hufflepuff pretty much by his own choice so that he could be with Susan Bones, the only other girl who he could talk about the other world with and wouldn't think he's crazy. Sure he'd told Sirius and Amelia but there is only so much they can believe. He wasn't even entirely sure that telling Dumbledore where all the horcruxes were was necessarily a great idea but if he got rid of them for him then I suppose it was a means to an end. He didn't really like telling everyone everything and laying it all out there but he knew he was going to need help this time around if he was going to survive Hogwarts. There was so much going on and that needed to be done that he felt like his head was going to explode with all the knowledge. He knew Susan was there for him but while they were both mentally years older they were still physically the same as first year. Even that bothered Harry some. He'd changed so much and now it felt like he was back to square one.

As he lay in the grass he conjured his patronus and it wandered nearby before laying on the grass next to him where he talked to it about all the things that were one his mind.

"At least Hermione can't say I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon," he said with a chuckle, knowing how different him and Ron were. He knew they had a thing for each other…or at least they did in the alternate world. Keeping things sorted between this world and the other one was going to give him a headache. All of a sudden Prongs stood up and looked towards the house.

"It looks just like him. That's…amazing. Where did you learn to cast a patronus," asked a very surprised Sirius from the direction of the house.

"You'd never believe me," Harry replied as he stood up and faced Sirius. He let go of his happy thought and Prongs faded away so that they could talk.

"Try me," said Sirius, "I've been in Azkaban long enough that I might believe it. No matter how crazy it sounds."

Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I learned it from Professor Lupin actually. He taught me because of the dementors around school when you escaped Azkaban last time."

"Wait…Lupin? As in Remus Lupin? Dementors? I escaped Azkaban? Nobody has ever done that."

"Yes, yes and yes. It was a huge deal when they found out you were missing. Of course after that Fudge blamed you for everything that happened even when Voldeyshorts did it."

"Doesn't surprise me at all. So they put dementors at Hogwarts because I escaped? They must've known I'd come looking for you."

"Actually you didn't come looking for me at all. You found out that Pettigrew was still alive because Ron and his family had won a trip to Egypt and they were on the front page of the paper. Pettigrew was there too only in his rat form."

"Hmm…" Sirius responded after some thought. "I guess that's how you knew how to find him and free me properly then?" Harry nodded. "I never did thank you for that you know. Your parents left me the responsibility of looking after you and here you are taking care of me because of a bad decision that I made."

"We all make mistakes. It happens." With that the two hugged before taking seats on the back porch.

"So tell me more of this other timeline. What else happened that I should be aware of?"

Harry went on to tell him pretty much everything that had happened. From staying with the Dursleys all the way up through the Triwizard tournament and everything in between.

"I can't believe it. You've done so much at such a young age. Your parents would be proud of you. You're a real Marauder's son you know?"

Harry grinned. "I know. I had to borrow the map to prove that Pettigrew was in Hogwarts."

"The map is still around?" Sirius chuckled. "Now I'm really going to have get ahold of Moony."

"Well when you do stop by Hogwarts. I've got some friends who would love to meet you. The marauders are their pranking inspiration."

"I might just have to do that pup," he stated with a grin. After a few moments he spoke up again, "So I've got to ask…how old are you? I don't mean now. I meant then. Bugger this whole thing is confusing. What I mean is it's obvious you and Susan are mentally older than the rest of the kids your age so how old were you when you left the other timeline?"

"Almost 15," Harry replied with a grimace. "It's why I was out here you know. Thinking about everything that happened last time and everything that has happened so far this time. It feels like my head is going to explode."

"I don't doubt it Prongslet. If you ever want to talk I'm here. Properly this time around. For now though we should get to bed or the ladies will have our hides. Speaking of how do you and Susan know each other originally? You're awfully close. Was she your girlfriend or something?"

Harry shook his head. "Funny enough Susan and I hardly spoke to each other last time around. I mean we were friendly enough but I was in Gryffindor and she was in Hufflepuff so we didn't see each other much. It was actually Death's idea that she come with me, not that either of us had a choice. She said we shared a lot in common but said we'd figure it out in time or something. All I know is that her parents were killed in the first wizarding war too."

Sirius nodded sadly. "A lot of good men and women lost their lives in the fight and now I'm finding out he's trying to return. Makes me wonder…"

"Well we'll get him this time around. Now let's go. Off to bed with you young man. Don't want Auntie Ami getting worried," Harry responded, trying to cheer Sirius up.

Sirius threw a mock salute. "Sir yes sir." With that the two headed inside to catch a few hours of sleep before the sun came up.

The following morning came too quickly for Harry as the sun came in through the window. It felt like he had just closed his eyes. He blindly grabbed his wand from the side table and flicked it at the direction of the sun and the curtains shut bringing darkness back to the room. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Harry was mid-dream when his door creaked open.

 _Aguamenti!_

The next moment Harry had shot out of bed dripping wet. He reached for his glasses to find out what exactly was going on. He was one unhappy, dripping wet, boy-who-lived. As he put on his glasses and everything came into view he saw Susan and Sirius struggling to hold themselves up while laughing so hard it looked like they were crying.

"What the hell Padfoot? Couldn't have just woke me up like a normal person," Harry questioned.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that," he replied "besides Susan here was the one who actually wanted to wake you up but there's that whole pesky magic outside of school thing so she sought some outside help. Help I was more than willing to provide." Susan tried to look innocent as she burst out laughing again. Sirius waved his wand and moments later both Harry and the bed were completely dry. "Now let's go, the girls mad us breakfast and we don't want it getting cold. It would be rude."

Harry grumbled as he followed them downstairs but his mood improved as he smelled food. After thanking the girls for making breakfast Sirius and Harry proceeded to serve them first followed by themselves. Harry was deep in thought as to what he should do next when somebody elbowed him.

"You ok," Susan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. No biggie."

"Careful pup. Don't want to strain anything," Sirius added with a grin.

"This coming from you," Harry replied.

"Hey now! I'll have you know I'm a responsible adult thank you very much."

"I don't think they'll believe that dear, especially coming from you," Amelia added, much to everyone's surprise.

Sirius placed his hand over his heart before looking at Amelia. "You wound me darling."

After breakfast Harry went up and got the stuff ready that he was going to take back to school to replace his wardrobe and strapped on his new wrist holster. Once he had everything placed in the bottomless bag he had received for spending all that money he took it downstairs and tossed it one of the chairs by the fireplace. Susan and Harry said goodbye to Sirius and Amelia, giving them hugs. Harry thanked them for the new stuff they'd gotten him while shopping and thanked Sirius for the talk to which Amelia raised an eyebrow, unaware such an event took place. With a FWOOSH, they disappeared back to their home away from home, Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 11

**As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **11**

 **Of Quidditch and Trolls**

The second weekend in October came and the quidditch game that was all the great hall seemed to be talking about. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, the first match of the season. Harry was thinking about how weird it was that he was going to be playing against the team he once trained with. He wondered who their seeker would be this time around. He had a feeling he wouldn't have a problem against their seeker but he had to watch out for the combined attacks of Fred and George. They made quite the beater pair. Harry had spoken to Cedric about his concern and the fact that they'd be even more vicious considering they was money riding on it. Cedric had informed his beaters to keep a close eye on the pair as they would probably targeting Harry.

After the team had changed and was waiting in the box, Harry looked at the Hufflepuff stands and watched Susan.

"You catch that snitch and I'll let you give it to your girlfriend," Cedric said with a grin.

Harry blushed. "Wha…who….I don't know what you're talking about Diggory."

Cedric nodded with a smirk on his face. "Sure you don't. Just get out there and get that snitch."

"Or die trying," Harry replied, remembering his old Gryffindor saying.

"Exactly," Cedric responded, "only don't actually die. I have a feeling your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy with either one of us."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Could've fooled me."

"LAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON. GRYFFINDOR VS. HUFFLEPUFF! AS ALWAYS, I'M LEE JORDAN.

ON THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM WE HAVE CAPTAIN CEDRIC DIGGORY WHO WILL BE WATCHING FROM THE SIDELINES TODAY, BEATERS MAXINE O'FLAHERTY AND ANTHONY RICKETT, CHASERS MALCOM PREECE, HEIDI MACAVOY AND TAMSIN APPLEBEE, KEEPER HERBERT FLEET AND OF COURSE THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM, THE ONE AND ONLY BOY-WHO-LIVED, HARRY POTTER!"

As their names were announced the members of the team shot out in a yellow and black blur and flew the customary lap around the pitch before taking their position on the field. Harry flew high to keep an eye on the game and for the snitch.

"NOW PLAYING FOR GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN AND KEEPER OLIVER WOOD, BEATERS GRED AND FORGE WEASLEY, SEEKER KENNETH TOWLER AND LET'S HERE IT FOR THE LOVELY GRYFFINDOR CHASERS ANGELINA JOHNSON, KATIE BELL AND ALICIA SPINNET!"

"Mr. Jordan," Professor McGonagall scolded as the Gryffindor team shot out in streaks of red for their lap before they too settled in to position. Cedric and Oliver shook hands before Cedric left to watch with the reserves and Oliver took his post by the goals.

"I want a nice clean game," Madam Hooch said as she released the bludger and the snitch. Finally she tossed up the quaffle, blew her whistle and the first fame of the season had begun!

Harry was busy scanning for the snitch to really watch the game but he kept hearing Lee Jordan announce the score.

"FIRST GOAL GOES TO GRYFFINDOR COURTESY OF THE GODDESS ANGELINA JOHNSON! 10-0!"

Harry heard Professor McGonagall scold Lee again. He was determined to find that snitch. Not so much for the money but because he wanted to prove he could still do it…and maybe a part of him wanted to see the look of Susan's face as he gave her his first snitch. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the game as he continued looking for the snitch as he dodged the occasional bludger sent his way by the Weasley twins.

"GRYFFINDOR GOAL BY KATIE BELL 20-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

He caught a glimpse of something gold down by the Gryffindor stands but as soon as he went to focus it was gone.

"HUFFLEPUFF GOAL BY HEIDI MACAVOY 20-10 GRYFFINDOR!"

The game continued on for a little while. When he finally spotted the snitch it was 120-70 Gryffindor. The snitch was floating near the Slytherin stands. Harry arced his broom into a dive purposely misleading the Gryffindor Chaser while keeping an eye on the snitch.

"UH-OH! IT LOOKS LIKE OUR SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH! AWAY THEY GO WITH POTTER IN THE LEAD."

Harry dove towards the ground but made a sharp turn right before the stands flying mere inches above some of the heads. The Gryffindor seeker couldn't make as sharp of a turn on an older broom and that cost him some time and distance. They chased the snitch up and over the stands, around the Ravenclaw quidditch tower and down towards the center of the field. Harry narrowly dodged a bludger sent by the Weasleys as he came around the corner. As he inched closer to the snitch Towler was hot on his tail. He knew that he would only get one chance at this. As the broom and the snitch leveled off and shot across the ground, Harry stood up on his broom, scooted forward and extended his hand. Closer…closer…closer. He leapt forward off his broom and wrapped his hand around the snitch before rolling to a stop and landing on his back on the grass much to the gasping of the crowd. He held one hand up in the air that contained the snitch between his fingers.

"HE'S DONE IT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND WON THE GAME! FINAL SCORE 220-120!"

The crowd let loose a roar as Harry got back to his feet. He accio'd his broom as the rest of the team came down to congratulate him. Cedric approached the field. "A deal is a deal," he said with a grin. "Go give it to her."

Harry got back on his broom and flew over to the Hufflepuff stands. Apparently Lee Jordan felt the need to narrate this too.

"POTTER HAS WON THE GAME BUT HE'S BACK ON THE BROOM AND HEADED TOWARDS THE HUFFLEPUFF STANDS. WHAT'S HE UP TO NOW?"

As Harry approached the stands at a blazing speed he turned and slid to a stop in front of Susan Bones, who was blushing as the entire school was watching her. Harry flipped so he was hanging upside down in front of her and held out his closed hand. He opened it up slowly to reveal the game-winning golden snitch he has just caught. "For you," he said with that famous Potter grin. Susan reached out and took it from him. She was redder than her hair at this point. The entire school was watching.

"WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT? HARRY POTTER JUST FLEW OVER AND HANDED HIS FIRST GAME-WINNING SNITCH TO NONE OTHER THAN SUSAN BONES. LOOK AT HIM GO! KNOCK 'EM DEAD HARRY!"

As soon as he handed her the snitch he flipped back over so the color could return to his face. He gave her a wink and headed back to the rest of his team who was still celebrating. There was definitely going to be a party in the Puff house tonight! A party there was too. Everyone from Hufflepuff was there, even Professor Sprout. Susan accompanied him throughout the party although they spent most of their time talking to Hannah and Neville in between Harry's thanking people who congratulated and complimented him.

"Let's hear it for the MVP! The game winner and ladies' man to boot, HARRY POTTER," Cedric shouted as he held up a cold butterbeer in a toast. "TO HARRY," the rest of the room shouted. It was a late night…actually to be fair it was an early morning by the time the Hufflepuff house got to bed. It was a good thing that the next day was a Sunday.

Harry groaned as he woke up, not having any idea what time it was. As he got up, put on a fresh set of clothes and got ready for the day he realized that Sue hadn't been there when he woke up. He shuffled towards the main room to find it empty. He exited out into the main Hufflepuff common room which was empty as well. Looking around, he figured it must be lunch time so he headed down to the great hall.

Sure enough when he got to the great hall everyone was sitting down eating. Although the Hufflepuff table still looked a little sparse but after last night he couldn't blame them for taking the opportunity to sleep in. He shuffled over to the Puff table and took his normal seat next to Susan which had of course been left open.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"It's almost afternoon Mr. Quidditch Stud," Hannah said

"My apologies then. Afternoon," Harry said sarcastically.

"I said almost afternoon. It's not afternoon yet."

"Well then forget it! Geez see if I greet you again," he replied as he stuck out as his tongue.

"Fine! Be like that," Hannah said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Children, if you keep acting up I'm going to turn this table around and we're going back to the common room," Susan interrupted. They both turned and looked at her and stuck out their tongues before busting out laughing.

 **OCTOBER 31st**

The weekend after saw Slytherin defeat Ravenclaw and before they knew it Halloween had arrived. Harry had always hated that day. Not because it was Halloween but because that was the day he had lost his parents. It took the fun out of the air. He was sitting in the decorated great hall thinking when Susan, Hannah and even Neville went to approach him about what was bothering him.

"I know. I know. Something's up and I'm acting funny. It's just today is all. Never much cared for it. It's the day my parents were taken from me…as well as any hope of being normal. It's the day I was carted off to live with those…monsters," Harry said as they approached.

Susan put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Harry. You never have to go back there again. You're safe with Auntie and I back home."

"But that's the thing Susan. I'm not safe and as long as I'm with you and your Aunt neither are you. He's still out there. Somehow, some way. He's still living and until we defeat him for good nobody is safe," Harry stated as he looked down.

"It's not your fault Harry. You didn't make him this way. He chose his own path. It's a miracle you survived," Susan replied before whispering, "I'm glad you did too. My life wouldn't be the same without you. Trust me I've tried."

He turned to her and grinned before giving her a hug. "You know Sue I feel the same way," he whispered, "I've got this funny feeling that this time is going to be so much better than the last time." She blushed and nodded. By now pretty much all of the school was in the Great Hall looking forward to the Halloween feast. As the last few students sat down the Halloween feast appeared. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was missing. "Hey Ron, where's Hermione," Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"One of the other girls said they saw her in the bathroom crying. She wanted to be left alone," Lavender Brown interjected.

"Here we go again," thought Harry. Harry turned to Susan and whispered, "Troll in the dungeon, just thought you should know." Susan's eyes widen. She had forgotten about this night. She had followed her prefects back to the house that night but from the look in his eyes she knew that Harry had other plans on his mind. "When this happens, go with the prefects. I've got to save Hermione from the troll, just like last time," he whispered.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this yourself," she whispered back. "I'm coming too."

"It's too dangerous," he responded.

"And what if something happens to you," she hissed back.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall flung open and in rushed Professor Quirrell shouting excitedly, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!" With that he proceeded to feint with a THUMP as his body hit the floor. The great hall was silent for a moment before everyone started screaming and yelling.

"SILENCE," roared Professor Dumbledore before continuing, "Prefects take your students back to the dorms, teachers with me."

Harry followed the rest of the school out of the great hall but split off and headed down to save Hermione from the troll as soon as they left the hall. Susan was right behind him. As they approached the bathroom at the end of the hall they saw a large shadow approaching from the other direction. Harry skidded to a stop and pulled Susan behind a pillar. Around the corner came a large ugly troll who headed straight into the girl's bathroom, just like before. He looked at Susan, "Stay here. It will be dangerous."

"Not a chance Potter."

He didn't have time to argue with her so he took off down the hall towards the bathroom where he heard smashing and a young girl scream.

Hermione was crouched under the sink in the far corner while the troll was smashing the bathroom apart. There was water all over the floor and rubble everywhere as Harry and Susan entered the bathroom. The troll was facing away from them getting ready to swing his club when it was hit in the back of the head with a large piece of rubble thrown by Harry. It turned around to see two new things to smash standing in the open. It roared loudly at them.

Harry looked around for an idea before pointing to the floor. With a flick of his wrist his wand shot into his hand. He pointed his wand at the water on the floor.

" _Glacius_ " he shouted and a blast of freezing cold air shot out of the end of his wand and started to freeze the water on the floor turning it into ice. Susan grabbed her wand and followed his example making the work go quicker. For a moment the troll looked at them confused but it roared again as it had become colder in the room. It raised its club above his head to swing at the two pesky things that had made the room colder.

Harry remembered last time and pointed his wand at the club. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The club floated out of the troll's hand which it didn't realize until half way through his swing. He stopped and looked confused. Susan pointed her wand at the club above the troll's head. " _Engorgio!_ " With that the club above the head grew twice the size as Harry raised it to the ceiling. The troll looked up in confusion as Harry released the charm. The club fell straight down on its face with a loud clunk before rolling off and smashing the remaining stalls causing more water to flood out. The troll held its face as it moved around dizzly. It stepped on the icy floor and immediately slipped. It came crashing to the floor with a loud THUD as its head bounced off the floor and caused a reverberation that shook that part of the castle. It was out cold.

"Hermione, are you ok," Harry asked. She nodded in shock, both at being attacked by a troll and the combined attack of Harry and Susan.

"What in the blazes is going on in here," Professor McGonagall yelled as she entered. She was followed shortly by Snape and Quirrell who almost ran into her as she stopped and gasped at the unconscious troll on the floor. She looked at Harry and Susan, then to Hermione in the corner, then all the damage including the enlarged club which shrunk back to its original size and then back to the pair of Hufflepuffs. "Wha…what happened? Is everyone alright," she inquired.

"Yes Professor. I think we're fine," Harry replied as he slid across the wall and helped Hermione up.

"Can't say the same for the troll though," Susan added as she looked at Harry with a grin which Harry returned.

"That still doesn't answer what happened or how three first years managed to knock out a mountain troll," she scolded.

"It's all my fault Professor. I had snuck out of the great hall to use the loo and I hadn't heard the announcement about the troll…" Hermione began.

"We noticed she was missing before the announcement so we went to check on her and make sure she was safe but when we got here the troll was already in here picking on Hermione," Harry finished.

"Ok but that doesn't answer how it became unconscious," McGonagall continued.

"It slipped and hit its head Professor. Got to watch out. Wet floors can be dangerous after all," Susan answered.

"Especially when covered in Ice it seems," Professor Snape drawled, almost looking amused at the situation.

"The three of you get back to your rooms. 30 points to Hufflepuff for saving the life of a fellow student."

After they left Professors Snape and McGonagall took a moment to examine the damage.

"This is far above first year abilities," McGonagall observed.

"Indeed," Snape added looking at the frozen floor.

The pair made note of the unusual things to discuss with Professor Dumbledore before taking care of the very unconscious troll.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Don't do a prologue...or if you do, include it with Chapter 1 otherwise it completely screws up their whole numbering system. Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**

 **AS ALWAYS - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW**

* * *

 **12**

October turned into November and then December, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch, earning them their first win of the season before Quidditch was put on hold for the season due to winter.

As snow covered the castle, students prepared to go home for winter break. Some would remain in the castle for the holidays but most went home. The Weasley children were staying at Hogwarts, minus Ginny who was staying with her nearby friend Luna. They had all been invited over to Bones Manor on Christmas for a feast courtesy of Harry speaking to Sirius and Amelia while Molly and Arthur were taking the holidays to go visit Charlie in Romania. Ginny's eyes had gone wide when she heard the news. She was speechless. She couldn't believe she was getting to spend her Christmas with Harry Potter.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and promised to see each other at Christmas they took the carriages down to Hogsmeade. They had a little bit of free time before the train took off so most of the students spent some time doing some last minute shopping. Harry had finished shopping for the Weasleys that were going to be over as well as Hermione, Neville and Hannah but he was still at a loss for some of the people that mattered the most to him. Sirius, Amelia and Susan. He didn't know if he'd even be able to top the dragonhide quickdraw holster but he had bought that mainly out of concern for her protection than as a gift.

Harry stopped by the wand shop in Hogsmeade because he was considering picking up another set of the dragonhide quickdraw holsters for Sirius and Amelia for their protection as well. It could be a joint gift from him and Susan he decided. He quickly bought the two, had them giftwrapped and put them in his bottomless bag. He was hoping that Sirius could take him out one of the next few days to find something special for Susan. He wondered if she was having as much trouble finding a gift for him.

When he was done in the wand shop, he met Neville, Hannah and Susan in the main street and headed towards the train platform. The managed to find their normal compartment near the back of the train. Hermione came in and joined them for the ride home. Harry informed Susan that he had picked up the joint gifts for Amelia and Sirius and what they were.

"You shouldn't have. You don't have to spend that kind of money. That's very thoughtful of you though," Susan replied.

"I just wanted everyone to be safe. Associating with me isn't exactly a key to a long life, especially with Voldyshorts trying to come back. Plus Aunt Ami could use one in her line of work," Harry replied to which Susan could just agree. "So what's everyone else doing for Christmas," Harry asked casually. "You're going to France, right Hermione?"

She nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Heard it somewhere. Maybe from the Gryffindor table? What about you guys," he asked turning to Hannah and Neville.

"Well it's just me and Gran for the holidays," Neville replied, "so I can't imagine we'll be doing much."

"I think my family is just staying in town. We'll celebrate together and that will be that," chimed Hannah.

"Well if you guys get too bored you're welcome to come over on Christmas. We're having the Weasleys over while their parents are out of the country so you're more than welcome to come over. There will be plenty of food…unless Ron has his way," Harry replied causing Hermione to chuckle. Both Hannah and Neville said they would be there. "If you're back in time, you're welcome to come too Hermione." She nodded in response.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something. Well you and Susan both actually," Hermione began. Harry looked over to Susan. They knew what was coming. Harry had told her that Hermione would ask because that's how she is. She had to know.

"We've been studying Hermione. We finished the year 1 spells and the year two spells so we were working on our year 3 spells. That's all," Harry said, as if he could read her mind.

"Oh. I can't believe you guys are that far ahead. You must be quick learners."

"Something like that…," Harry replied.

"You know I don't know if I ever said it but thank you for saving me that night. If it weren't for you I'd be…"

"There's no need to thank us Hermione. That's what friends are."

Hermione smiled, "You're right. I'm glad we friends."

"Me too Hermione. So anyone up for some exploding snap?"

Harry, Hannah, Susan and Neville played exploding snap while Hermione read and watched them play. Eventually the train pulled up to platform 9 ¾ and everyone disembarked. Susan and Harry said goodbye to Neville, Hannah and Hermione and headed off to find Amelia and Sirius and spotted Sirius almost right away. He was talking to a man who looked familiar. They were both laughing.

"Hey pup. Hey Susie Q. Allow me to introduce you to…"

"Remus Lupin. How's it going Moony?"

Moony looked a little surprised but not as much as Harry thought he would. "It's good to see you again Harry. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I see what Padfoot has told me is true." Remus held out his hand but Harry took it and gave him a quick hug. "And who might this lovely young lady be," he asked turning to Susan.

"Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet Susan Bones. Susan, this is Remus Lupin. Otherwise known as Moony of the Marauders," Harry stated as he introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"Likewise sir. Although you may want to be careful about saying that. Harry does have some pretty strange friends," Susan responded politely causing both Sirius and Moony to chuckle.

"She's right you know. For example there's this redheaded girl I know…," Harry began before he was interrupted by a punch in the arm from Susan. "Hey! What was that for? I didn't tell them it was you!"

"Alright you two, let's get going. Moony and I came to get you. Ami is working a little late tonight," Sirius interjected.

"Look at you being an adult Padfoot! Who would've thought…," Moony commented causing Harry and Susan to chuckle.

"Oh stuff it Moony!" With that the quartet made their way to the local floo and disappeared.

After returning to the manor and tossing their stuff in their room, Harry and Susan made their way back downstairs to find Padfoot and Moony sitting by the fireplace talking.

"Harry would you mind coming to chat with us. Susan is welcome too. It is her house after all," Moony asked. Susan and Harry sat down on the couch together.

"What's up," Harry asked looking at Remus.

"I've been hearing some interesting things about you and Susan from Padfoot here."

"Like what? That we're time travelers sent back from the future by Death herself to stop Voldemort because he killed me last time around and that Death gave me the locations of the Horcruxes keeping Voldemort alive as well as informed me of the prophecy regarding the two of us," Harry said in one breath before taking a moment. "Yep. It's all true. You're the one who showed me how to cast my patronus while you were teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Also, you're a werewolf, not that I care. Just a fact."

Remus did in fact look a little surprised by his vast amount of knowledge. "Well I was going to say that I heard the two of you managed to take down a troll by yourselves but that works too I suppose." Sirius busted out laughing. "So I taught you the Patronus charm huh? Well let's see how good of a teacher I am."

"I'd like to see too," Susan said excitedly. "I always heard you could cast one."

With a flick of his wrist, Harry's wand appeared in his hand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A large, brightly glowing, silver stag shot out of Harry's wand before turning around and standing at the edge of the couch next to Harry. Harry reached out and pet Prongs on the head like it was nothing.

"Did…did you just touch your patronus," Remus asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal," Harry asked.

"A Patronus is supposed to be incorporeal, meaning you shouldn't be able to touch it. I've never seen one that can be touched before."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It didn't start out that way but the last few times I've summoned him I've been able to touch him."

"That's amazing Harry…and he looks just like…"

"My dad. I know. Sirius had the same reaction."

"Can I try touching him," Susan asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He turned to the stag, "Prongs, this is Susan. She's a close friend of me and she wants to touch you. Is that ok?" It looked like the stag nodded his head.

Susan stood up and went over to Prongs, holding one hand out. He was so much larger than she was. As she got close, Prongs put his nose under her hand and pushed it up so that she pet him. As she stoked his nose, she had a huge smile on her face, which in turn made Harry smile. He enjoyed seeing her happy and smile. Harry's reaction to her did not go unnoticed by either of the two other adults. All of a sudden Harry had a brilliant idea. As Prongs was still standing next to him by the edge of the couch, he stood on the arm of the couch and hopped up onto Prong's back much to the amazement of the adults. If touching a Patronus was unheard of, then riding one was definitely out of the question.

Susan looked up in awe as Harry mounted the large stag. He looked down to her and smiled. He offered his arm down to her, "Are you coming Sue?" Her grin grew even wider if it was possible as Harry helped her on to Prongs in front of him. He had wrapped his arms around her and directed Prongs around the couch and into the front foyer where there was more room. Sirius and Lupin looked on in pure and utter amazement and disbelief. They were so absorbed they didn't even hear the fire place ding that there was an incoming floo.

After a long day at work Amelia Bones was ready to relax with her feet up. What she was not ready for however was two kids riding a large silver stag in the front foyer while the two adults just looked on. "What in the world?"

Everybody in the room turned and looked like they had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The sudden appearance of Amelia Bones had disrupted Harry's concentration and caused Prongs to shimmer and disappear. Before anyone could react Harry and Susan fell to the ground with a THUD. Luckily for Susan she landed on top of Harry. After a moment they both burst out laughing unhurt.

"Would somebody mind explaining to me why there were children riding a stag through my foyer…or more importantly…how?" She looked at Remus and Sirius who looked at each other and then shrugged.

"It's my fault Aunt Ami," Harry said as he stood up. "I was showing them my patronus and they said it was weird that I could touch him but I've been able to do it the last few times. I thought I'd try something else so I climbed on top of him and offered Susan a ride. He was very gentle with us, not to worry."

"And you two just watched," she asked looking at Remus and Sirius again.

"To be fair Ami dear, we've never seen anyone pet a patronus before, much less ride one," Sirius replied in his defense.

"Ok. Fair point but how?"

"Nobody knows. It's never been done before. It's unheard of," stated Remus. "It doesn't surprise me however, that his patronus looks just like his father."

"Are you telling me James was a stag," Amelia asked in disbelief.

"More or less. James was Prongs of the Marauders. Harry here is his son, Prongs Jr," Sirius replied proudly as Harry grinned.

"Oh"

The following day Harry asked Sirius and Remus to take him to Diagon Alley as he still needed to find something for Susan, and now Remus. For Remus, he picked up an old volume on the History of Werewolves and a couple new suits. The ones he was currently wearing were in disarray. Harry was wandering around the alley when he came across a magical jewelry store. He opened the door and wandered inside. A few seconds later Sirius and Remus had followed him in after seeing him go inside. As Marauders and semi-responsible adults they wanted to see what he was planning, even if Harry didn't yet know it himself.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," the man behind the counter said. "Is there anything I can help you find or are you looking for something in particular?"

"Well I'm not sure," Harry responded honestly, "I'm look for something for a good friend of mine…"

"A lady friend," Sirius added with a grin.

"Yes. Well anyway…," Harry continued, "I was wondering if there was some sort of jewelry that allowed me to check on her and her to check on me to make sure the other is alright. Does something like that exist?"

"Of course sir. Now you have two options. The first one is a set of matching jewelry that could wear. They could be anything from earrings, to necklaces, to rings themselves." Harry blushed at the idea of getting Susan a ring. It was waaaaay too soon to even think about that. They weren't even dating. He wasn't even sure if they would or if her feelings would change as they got older. "The other option is two necklaces that when pushed together form a complete picture. Each person gets half. They usually allow for more features in them but are restricted to necklaces. Which option appeals to you sir?"

"Please, just Harry and I think the second option sounds better."

"Very good sir…er…Harry." With that the gentlemen ushered Harry over to the case with the items he was looking for. Harry looked into the case, most were either things like hearts or the muggles called them yin yangs however there were a few other miscellaneous ones although none of the others really caught his eye. He decided that the heart may send the wrong idea. Well it wasn't necessarily the wrong idea he thought but it could be misconstrued. Better to go with the safe alternative.

"I've seen this design before," Harry said pointing to the yin-yangs. "It's a muggle design isn't it?"

The man nodded. "Good eye. Yes the design on this is called a yin yang. In muggle mythology it was often thought that the design represented opposites. Light and Dark. Male and Female. That sort of thing. The small opposing dots represent how one cannot exist without the other. For example without light you wouldn't have dark and without dark you wouldn't need the light. When you put them together it symbolizes how they work as a whole."

"Sounds perfect. Can I see this pair," he asked pointing to a pair that were made of a shiny, smooth stone with gems and a gold knot pattern around the outside.

"Very good choice Harry. This particular pair has a few special qualities. First and foremost it will allow you to feel the other person's heartbeat and their general state of well-being such as happy, sad, scared, etc. if you concentrate. The second attribute is that it will have a more specific point me charm that will you show the general direction of the person wearing the other half and lead you in their general direction should you so desire. Thirdly, each half can store a photo of the other person similar to a locket. Finally, when both halves are placed together and activated it can store a small recorded memory."

"That's fantastic. It sounds perfect. I'll take them. Can you gift wrap the other one for me?"

"Excellent. We can most certainly do that. Would you like yours wrapped as well sir or just in the box with the instructions?"

"In the box is fine," Harry replied. He didn't want to wear his until Christmas morning because he didn't want her to ask questions.

Both Sirius and Remus complimented him on his choice and told him that she would definitely love it.

"Wooing ladies at such a young age. James would be proud," Sirius said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"I think you're mistaking James for you Padfoot," Remus replied with a chuckle.

Harry paid for his gift before putting both it and his box in his bottomless bag.

"Well, everyone got everything they need," Sirius asked as they left the jewelry store. Harry and Remus nodded. "Good. Then let's stop in for some warm butterbeers on the way home."

When they had flooed home the house was empty. Amelia had gone in to work for a few hours to try and catch up on the busy season. There was a note standing on the table next to the fireplace that read _Harry_. He picked up the note and read it.

 _Harry_

 _Went to Hannah's. Be home later._

 _Sue_

"Susan is at Hannah's," He said to the other two as he tossed the note back on the table.

"Well I'm glad she told an adult," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Well she did let the most responsible person know," Harry retorted, causing the pair of Marauders to burst out laughing.

"Touché," Remus replied.

"So…you guys are good at pranks and stuff right," Harry asked.

"Us? Never! We're innocent," Sirius replied with a grin.

"There have been rumors though," Remus added.

"Why do you ask pup?"

"Well there's this kid at school…"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. 48 Reviews, 135 Favorites, 269 Follows and part of 5 Communities. Holy cow! That's already better than my other story did and I'm just getting started. A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review!**

 **AS ALWAYS - Like, Subscribe, Favorite, and Review**

* * *

 **13**

Harry was awoken on Christmas by someone jumping on top of him.

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"

"You couldn't have let me sleep in as part of my present," Harry mumbled.

"No! Now get up!" With that there was a loud soft smack as Harry got hit with a pillow.

"That's it! You asked for it," Harry growled as he grabbed his glasses. With that Harry flipped Susan off of him and rolled on top of her as she squealed loudly. "You've asked for it now," He said with a mischievous grin.

"No! Harry No! No tickling!" She didn't get to plead anymore as he started tickling her causing her to squirm and laugh loudly. Neither one of them heard the door open as all three adults stood there half-asleep.

"Well at least someone's awake," Sirius mumbled.

Harry stopped and looked at the three adults in the doorway and turned bright red as he realized the precarious situation he was in on top of Susan. Susan took advantage of the opening and knocked him off of her with the pillow she still held in her hand.

"Well…we're going to go make coffee…or something. We'll see you kids downstairs when you decide to join us," Amelia mumbled.

"If you take too long Moony and I will start opening your presents," Sirius said with a grin. With that the adults shuffled off while the kids changed. Harry purposely took his time to be the last one down so he could slip on his part of the necklace and tuck it under his shirt before heading downstairs. As he made his way downstairs, Susan was already tearing into her giant pile of presents. Harry took a seat at the giant pile next to his and started opening gifts as well. He received a day planner from Hermione to help him stay organized at school, a various assortment of candy from Ron, a box of tricks from the twins, some new clothes from Ami and Sirius, a book on advanced shield magic and some chocolate bars from Remus, and a new Hufflepuff scarf, hat and gloves, courtesy of Hannah and Neville. When he was done opening his gifts and Susan was done with hers they looked at each other both knowing that had saved their gifts for each for last.

Harry pulled the gift wrapped box out from his pocket with nervous anticipation and handed it to Susan. She handed him a small package in return. He waited for her to open hers because he didn't want to miss her reaction. Susan slowly opened the box to find the dark half of the pendant and she looked briefly confused.

"Here. Let me help you," Harry said as he got up and walked over to her. He pulled the necklace out of the box, leaving the instructions and the background history underneath of it still inside. She held up her long red hair as he clipped the necklace around her neck. She didn't see him but both halves of the necklace briefly lit up. Her eyes widened as she turned around.

Harry had just finished clasping the necklace around her neck when all of a sudden he felt a faster heartbeat and nervous other than his own. She turned around and looked at him.

"Is that…," she began.

"Yup. It's me. It's my heartbeat," Harry replied as he withdrew his half of the necklace from inside his shirt and let it hang out in the open.

Susan saw that his light pendant matched perfectly with hers almost like…she pulled his necklace towards her necklace, causing Harry to kneel down and come closer. She took the two pieces and put them together to make it a whole when she realized the other heartbeat had increased rapidly and she sensed an increased nervousness. She looked up to see Harry inches from her face and immediately turned bright red and let go of the necklace.

"Sorry…I…I…was just looking…seeing how they worked…and fit together…and stuff…" Susan stuttered out. Harry nodded as he was also bright red. Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle as Remus bust out laughing.

"It's…meant for us to know if the other person is ok. It can point me in the direction of you if we ever become separated…it also *starts to mumble*."

"What was that pup," Sirius hollered. "Some of us couldn't hear that last bit."

Harry blushed red as he repeated himself. "I said that it will also allow us to store a picture of each other similar to a locket and if we put them together then we can record a short memory and view it. Better?"

Sirius grinned. "Much better."

Harry turned back to Susan who was looking at the floor. He started to get a little nervous. "Is everything ok Sue? Do you not like it?"

All of a sudden there was a mass of red hair flying as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "I absolutely love it and it makes me feel closer to you than anyone else ever. Just knowing you're safe and where you are if you're in trouble is a huge relief to me."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered back as he hugged her. "I'm pretty sure I'd be lost without you. This way I'll always come back." This time he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before scooting back to his last remaining gift, the one from her. Susan was bright red. They could both feel the nervousness of the other. Amelia smiled as she watched the interaction between the two of them. It's amazing how close they had come in such a short time. In a way, it seemed like they truly did balance each other.

Harry unwrapped his present and lifted the lid. As he did so tears came to his eyes. What he saw were moving photos in an album. Photos of his parents while they were dating, at their wedding, with him while he was a baby. There were also pictures of them with various friends including the other marauders. Everyone looked so happy. He had gotten something like this in the previous timeline from Hagrid but this one was so much more. There were more pictures and it had more meaning because it came from Sue. He knew it couldn't have been easy to find all these pictures.

"Thank you," he whispered as he closed the book once more. "I love it." He scooted back over and hugged Susan once more before standing up and walking over to Sirius. "Take a look," he said as he handed the book to Sirius. They watched the expression on his face go from fun to serious as it looked like he too was fighting to hold on to tears. He had given Susan some of the pictures but there were more there than he expected. So many memories of times long gone. As Sirius closed the book, he handed it to Remus before excusing himself and standing up to go get some fresh air. As he stood up though, Harry wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "Sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd want to see…"

"It's alright pup. You're right I did want to see," Sirius said as he hugged Harry. Amelia and Susan had tears coming from their eyes as they watched the emotional interaction. Sirius looked over to Remus who had just finished the album and had set it next to him. He looked dreadful. Sirius walked over and pulled Moony up by an arm before giving him a tight hug. When he was done, Harry hugged Remus as well.

After everyone had opened their presents, cleaned up the living room and had gotten dressed, Harry and Susan had started decorating the house for the Christmas party with help from Sirius and Lupin. Amelia headed toward the kitchen to help Twinkle start cooking. When they were almost finished decorating the fireplace chimed warning of an incoming floo. Seconds later a trio of redheads appeared from the fireplace. After all the greetings had taken place Harry turned to the twins and smiled mischievously.

"I've got a very special treat in store for you two."

"What? You mean aside from the joke boxes from Zonko's?" George asked.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Fred added,

"How would you like to meet the Marauders," Harry asked. "Well two of them anyway?"

"Get out," said Fred

"You're pulling our leg," included George.

"Fraid not gentlemen. I'm Sirius Black but you may know me as Padfoot," Sirius replied flourishing a bow.

"Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony," Lupin said with a grin.

The twins looked shocked. Almost like they were going to pass out. Then they did something most unexpected and bowed before Padfoot and Moony.

"We're not worthy," they exclaimed.

"From what I hear you two are quite worthy indeed," Moony chuckled.

"We'd love to introduce you to one of the others but sadly Prongs isn't with us anymore. He was Harry's father, James. Which makes Harry Prongs. Jr."

"What about Wormtail," George asked receiving a scowl from Padfoot.

"You've already had the pleasure," Harry interjected, "although you may know him as Scabbers. He's formally known as Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius."

"No way." Sirius and Lupin nodded solemnly.

"We're sorry to hear that," Fred replied seriously.

"Very sorry."

"On to brighter subjects, I hear you boys found the map," Sirius said with a grin back on his face.

"It's been helpful." George responded.

"Most helpful indeed," agreed Fred.

"Especially in our pranking endeavors…"

"And against Filch…"

"And sneaking out of school…"

"As long as you're putting it to good use then," Sirius replied.

At that the floo chimed again and Ginny, along with a young blonde girl and an older blonde gentlemen in exotic clothing, stepped through.

"Hello Ginny. I assume this," Harry asked.

"Hello Harry Potter. It's good to meet you. Ginny's description of you is very accurate." Ginny blushed. "This is my father…," Luna began.

"Xenophilius Lovegood my boy. Chief Editor of the Quibbler," the man interrupted as he turned to shake hands with everyone.

As the grown-ups conversed, Ginny and Luna made their way over to the rest of the group. Ginny turned bright red as she got closer to Harry causing the twins to snicker.

"What's the matter Gin…"

"Snitch got your tongue…"

She turned and looked at them angrily before Luna put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She turned and looked at Harry with her blue-gray eyes and then tilted her head sideways.

"That's quite the collection of Flibbering Crondingers you've got Harry Potter," she said airily.

"Sorry what now? Flubbering whats its," Harry asked looking confused.

"No. Those are something else entirely. Flibbering Crondingers appear around people who have traveled in time. Given the amount you've got on your aura I'd say it was quite the journey. Susan Bones has them too. Have you two time traveled together?"

Harry looked at her first in confusion and then in amazement. He didn't know what to think of this girl but she was definitely something else. "How…what…that's incredible that you can know that. Although I've never heard of those Crondingers before. Are they dangerous? Should I be worried?"

Luna shook her head. "No. Their curious mostly and harmless."

Ginny finally found the courage to interrupt before Harry got lost in a Luna conversation. "Umm…Harry…I just wanted to say thank you…for the present I mean. The robes are fantastic but they're a little big," she said with a blush.

"Plenty of room to grow before you start Hogwarts next year and you're very welcome," Harry replied with a smile as the fireplace chimed incoming once more.

Everybody turned to look as Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom stepped out of the fire. Susan and Harry went up to greet their fellow Hufflepuffs. As everyone stood around conversing dinner was announced. After everyone had made their way to the dining hall and had sat down, Harry stood up with a glass of butterbeer. He tapped the side to get everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to say thank you all for coming today. I'd like to thank Susan and Amelia Bones for allowing us into their house on this day, especially me. You've done so much for me already and you have no idea what it means to me. Anyway, I wanted to keep this short and sweet but here's to years to come!"

"HERE HERE," everyone replied as they toasted before digging in. Throughout dinner Susan idly reached up and felt her necklace and let a smile come across her face. She could feel Harry, his happiness and his heartbeat and for some reason that made her extremely happy. The only one to notice this aside from her mother was Luna who spoke up.

"That's a very pretty necklace Susan Bones. It must be very special to you since you keep playing with it. It looks like it is only part of something though," she said curiously.

Susan blushed bright red as she nodded. "It is actually. There are two pieces to this necklace and I have one of them. I got it for Christmas."

"Where's the other half," Hannah asked.

"I've got it," Harry spoke up as he pulled the lighter colored amulet out of his shirt and let it hang. Ginny almost spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking as Ron and Neville looked on in surprise.

"We knew it…" Fred exclaimed.

"Harry Potter has a girlfriend…"added George excitedly

"We're going to have to step it up…"

"They are not dating thank you," Amelia spoke up, "I won't let Susan date until she's 14." Sirius grinned as Lupin shook his head.

"Well don't worry…that's only…," Harry started. He did some quick calculations as he mumbled to himself. "Sue's birthday is August 13th. We were born in the same year so that means it's…" Harry looked at Amelia and then at Susan as he grinned. "2 years, 8 months and 20 days." Susan turned a shade of red that she had never been before as she tried to slink down in her chair and hide.

Amelia, Hannah, Ginny, Neville and Ron looked on in shock as the Marauders and the twins burst out laughing.

"That's my godson," Sirius laughed.

"We can tell," Amelia said, giving him a look.

"I didn't realize you were keeping track," Susan whispered to Harry.

"Oh I wasn't…but now I am." He flashed her the famous Potter smile. "In fact, I think I'll start a countdown!"

"Look at the two of them," Hannah whispered to Neville, "You'd think they were already dating." Neville nodded before they both broke out snickering.

"I'm not sure but I think Susan may have competition then. Ginny has talked quite extensively about Harry," Luna added.

Ginny turned bright red before squealing, "LUNA!"

"Oh we know…" Fred said

"She won't shut up about it…" George included

"Harry Potter this…"

"Harry Potter that…"

Ginny looked like she wanted to disappear. She hid her head in her hands and her hair before she got up and ran out of the dining hall. Harry moved to get up and follow her but Susan placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eye as she stood up. He nodded as Susan left to find Ginny.

"You guys shouldn't have done that," Harry said as he turned to the twins. "You'd better watch out when she gets a wand."

Susan had followed Ginny out of the dining room and found her lying on the couch sobbing into a pillow. Ginny flinched as Susan rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I know we don't really know each other all that well but you didn't deserve the teasing. It was stupid of them," Susan spoke softly.

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes before looking at the other girl. "It's not your fault. It's my mum. She's always told me stories of the great Harry Potter and how one day we'd get married and have a family. She made it all sound so real that I started to believe it."

"There's nothing wrong with that Ginny. We're young. Way too young to even think about getting married at this point. When we get older, after you've started attending Hogwarts then who knows? You could go in there and sweep the great Harry Potter off his feet. What I'm saying is there's still plenty of time and nothing is set in concrete. You heard Aunt Ami. I can't even date til I'm 14."

"I'd be lucky if my mum ever let me date."

"Lucky us."

"Yeah."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review!**

 **A/N 2: UPDATE! SAME DAY, LATER IN THE AFTERNOON. I want to start out by thanking the people that read and reviewed this chapter already. I missed some serious points. I went back and they should be corrected now.**

 **Thank you to Shepard131 for pointing out that Harry already knew Accio as he had previously learned it for the tri-wizard tournament. I changed it to Scourgify.**

 **Thank you to Jedi Jessic and** **Dault3883 Barron Backslash for correcting Fred and George's year.**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **14**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk stroking his beard as all great wizards do. He was thinking about the information that was freely given to him by the young pair of Hufflepuffs. Knowledge of Horcruxes was rare even in adults but to also know where they were was something else. That didn't even include the knowledge of the prophecy that even fewer people knew about. Of course it wasn't just him that they had shared this knowledge with but Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Chances are she'd been sending out her aurors and a team of cursebreakers in attempt to apprehend and destroy the cursed objects.

He had gone out to Gaunt manor to try and find the ring and while it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years, there was evidence that an auror team had swept through, claimed what they were looking for and then left. A quick spell indicated that they were no cursed objects of any kind remaining in the house.

He assumed that the DLME would destroy the Horcruxes to prevent the return of Voldemort but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to ensure their destruction personally or at least be able to witness it with his own eyes. It was for the greater good after all. With that he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to Amelia Bones seeing if he could help in any way or at the least be able to witness the destruction of these cursed objects that bound Lord Voldemort to this realm. After that he would see if he could figure out a way to remove the Horcrux from inside Harry.

Back at Bones Manor, Amelia had shown Harry, Susan, Remus and Sirius the large training room she had installed. I had several large training dummies for spells and the like but Harry was also surprised to see a muggle weapons rack, a punching bag and a few other muggle things. He walked over to the weapons and the punching bag before turning back around to Amelia who was talking with Siruis and Lupin while Susan took a look as well, normally her Aunt didn't let her into this room but she had a feeling that was all about to change.

"Aunt Ami, is this stuff for muggle martial arts? I've seen some of it before in old movies and stuff."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "It is actually. Good eye Harry. It's not only good exercise but also helps you if you're caught wandless or somebody tries to sneak up on you." She shot Sirius a look at that last part. Harry turned to look at him too. He grinned and shrugged.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Can I learn too?" Amelia thought about it before looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"Very well. I think it would do you a world of good. Susan too for that matter, if she wants to that is. You still need to keep up with your schoolwork and whatever other responsibilities may come your way though. Maybe we can get your old godfather in to it as well. I know he's fragile and delicate but you never know," she said with a wink causing Harry to giggle.

"I didn't know that taught Dog-Fu," Harry replied causing Amelia to laugh.

"Very funny you two," Sirius replied trying to look hurt, "In response to your question, Ami dear, yes I will join you. My grandson is still a little young to be taking me out." He turned to Remus, looking mischevious. "What do you say Moony old boy? Up for a little character building? I'm sure Dora wouldn't mind it."

That was the first time Harry had ever seen Moony blush and stammer. "Well…now…don't go dragging me into this Padfoot! It's another crazy idea of yours!"

"Actually it was Harry's idea."

"I just got it from Aunt Ami," Harry replied, passing the buck.

"And she IS the head of the DMLE," Susan added.

Remus put up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Fine. I'll give it a try. No promises though."

"Excellent," Amelia said as she clapped her hands together. "With the three of you…"

"Four," added Susan

"Four of you," Amelia corrected with a smile, "this should be quite interesting. I can teach you the basics to start with but then we'll have to see about getting an actual teacher. We'll start tomorrow. For now thought I want to see Susan and Harry's spellwork to get an idea of where we need to work on that too. You two, line up and pick a target."

"Yes ma'am," they mock saluted before moving to the targets.

"Alright. Let's start slow and see what you got. Show me _Lumos_!"

After an hour or so of showing off every spell up to and including 3rd year both students were tired. They took a short break as Amelia went to grab something.

"Harry, do you think you could teach me to cast the patronus charm," Susan asked as they sat together.

"Sure," Harry shrugged as he stood up. "Follow my wand movement." Susan stood up and copied his movements as Amelia walked back into the room. Sirius and Remus stopped her and motioned for her to be quiet and watch. Amelia leaned up on the wall next to Sirius and watched.

"Alright now that you've got that down, I need you to close your eyes and think of the happiest moment you can. Not just the moment itself but what that moment felt like and the feelings in it. You don't have to tell me what it is but you need to see and feel it. Let me know when you're ready." Susan closed her eyes and was quiet for a minute before she nodded. "Alright, now do the wand motion and say _Expecto patronum_. You really have to feel it."

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Susan opened her eyes and much to her disappointment there was only a small amount of mist coming out of the tip of her wand.

"That's excellent Susan. Much better than I did on my first time around. It takes some people several tries to even get that far. It takes some time and not everybody can even cast a full patronus. I have no doubts that you will be able to though," Harry said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now close your eyes, take a deep breath and try again. Really focus on the moment and the emotions. If that doesn't work you can always try thinking of a different moment." Susan did as she was instructed and this time there was more mist and the light outline of the shield in front of her. "Very good Sue! Excellent! Now let's take a break and we can try again later if you want. It can be a very tiring spell at first." From behind them came the applause of the three adults.

"That was excellent Miss Bones," complimented Remus, "Harry is absolutely right though. It takes time, work and energy to be able to produce a corporeal patronus and even then some aren't able to do it. I have no doubts that you will master it as well." He turned to Harry, "You're not a bad teacher either Harry, if I may say so."

"What can I say," Harry replied with a shrug, "I had a good teacher too."

"I'd like to see that sometime."

"See what?"

"The memory." Remus turned to Amelia, "Amelia, do you have a pensive we could borrow?"

"Sure but only if you call me Ami. Only my co-workers or my parents call me Amelia. Twinkle." _POP_ "Can you go fetch the pensive for me?" A second later Twinkle returned with the pensive before disappearing again. Harry put his wand up to his head and pulled out the thin silvery memory and placed it in the bowl. Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Susan all took a dive.

While they were doing that, Harry picked up one of the books Amelia had set down, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4._ He opened the book and began reading. The first spell he thought to try was _Scourgify_. He read over the section and decided he was going to try it out. He looked around the room and decided to try cleaning it up a bit. He pointed his wand at some dirt and dust on the floor and said _Scourgify._ The spot instantly became clean.

"Only a few more times and the whole room will be clean Prongslet. What do we need a house elf for with you around," Sirius said from behind him with a chuckle. He turned around to see them all slowly coming out of the pensive.

Susan shivered, "I hate those things. It was awful having them here all year."

"The Dementors, the boggart or Snape," Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Sirius chuckled.

"Of the three, I'd take the boggart again."

"Me too."

"I see you've already found the book I was going to give you," Amelia said looking at the book in his hand.

"And he's already playing with scourgify. You should see the shiny spot on the floor," Sirius replied.

"At least someone is willing to help out and clean," Remus added.

"If you two are quite finished," Amelia said, looking at Padfoot and Moony before turning back to Harry and Susan. "Both of you showed excellent work up through you're 3rd year spells. I figured you could start on your 4th years spells in here with a little help. That doesn't give either of you an excuse to slack off in your current Defense class is that understood?"

"Does it count if Quirrell is possessed by Voldemort to get his body back by using the Philospher's Stone in school," Harry asked with a grin.

"Depends on if you can prove it Mr. Potter."

"Well we better go now," Harry sighed, "that way Dumbledore has time to find a replacement teacher for after break."

"Are you planning on killing him?"

"No. He's pretty much already dead from the moment Voldemort entered his body. I would like you and Sirius to come as observers but do me a favor and don't do anything unless it is absolutely needed. Besides having Voldemort in the school is a danger not only to me but to everyone else there," he said to Amelia. She had to agree with that.

"Remus, would you be able to watch Susan for a bit while we run up to Hogwarts."

"Of course," Remus replied.

"But I want to go too," Susan complained.

"No," replied Amelia with a serious face. "If what Harry says is true I don't want to expose you to this."

"Not that it matters but I agree with Aunt Ami. I'd rather have you safe here with Moony. I trust him not that anything will happen but I don't want to risk it or you," Harry said looking at Susan whose eyes were watering. She ran over and pounded her fist on his chest.

"You're a stupid jerk Harry Potter! Going off to save the world and leaving me behind. I know just as much as you do and I'm just as talented. I came back with you and now you're just going to leave me behind," Susan cried before she stormed off.

Harry hung his head down, feeling guilty. Through his pendant he felt her hurt and sadness and it hurt him to feel it. He wanted to charge after her and make things better.

"Give her time," Amelia said, "She'll come around. Let's get this done so we can get back here and you two can talk."

Harry nodded solemnly as he walked through the house and towards the fireplace with Sirius and Amelia right behind him. He grabbed a handful of floo powder. "HOGWARTS!" With a flash he was gone, followed shortly by Sirius and Ami.

The headmaster was at his desk when the fireplace chimed incoming. A second later, a young boy he recognized tumbled out of the fireplace, got up, dusted himself off and headed for the exit. Shortly after Amelia Bones and Sirius Black stepped out and chased after him. Trying to figure out what had gotten into them, the headmaster got up and followed them.

Harry walked briskly down the all but deserted halls and headed straight for the DADA classroom with three adults hot on his trail. He entered the classroom and found it empty. "Professor Quirrell," he called out. The professor appeared at the doorway to the office.

"Wh..wh..what can I d…d…do for you Mr. P...P…Potter," the stuttering professor asked as the other three adults walked in behind him. They didn't say anything, just stood by the door watching. Even Dumbledore was curious as to what was going to happen.

Without turning around Harry spoke, "Sirius, the door please." A moment later he heard the door shut and lock.

"I'd like to know what's g…g…g…going on here Headm…m…headmaster," Professor Quirrell spoke to the Headmaster.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out," the headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye as he took a seat on top of the nearest desk.

"I know what you're doing here Professor. I know how you are in a search for the philospher's stone to give Voldemort back his body and make him immortal. I know how he resides within you."

"I don't think this is very f…f…funny Mr. Potter."

"No it's not," replied Dumbledore.

With a flash of his wrist Harry's wand was in his hand. " _Accio turban!"_ The turban flew off his head as he scrambled to grab it. Harry swiftly dodged the turban as it flew by and harmlessly hit the wall.

"W…w…what are you d…d…doing? That was a gift from an African P…prince!"

"That's also a convenient excuse for hiding Voldemort inside your head."

There was a dark and insidious laughter from behind Quirrell. A dark and ominous voice spoke up, "Harry Potter…..the boy who lived….able to figure out my plan while the great Albus Dumbledore is left in the dark. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Let's see where do I begin," Harry said as he started counting on his fingers. "Screw it. I'll settle for leaving Hogwarts and never returning. Leave me and my friends in peace. In return I'll show you how to find the stone." With that he tossed his wand over his shoulder but it never hit the floor. "Now if you'll apparate us to the entrance we can get started."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well your other option is to be blasted apart by these three adults, at least one of which I'm sure would enjoy it."

"Very well Mr. Potter." As Professor Quirrell descended the stairs Harry looked over his should at three worried adults and gave a wink. Professor Quirrell walked over and grabbed his arm to side-along apparate when he started screaming. Harry used this moment to tackle Professor Quirrell against the wall and hug him. The screaming intensified as it looked like Professor Quirrell was disintegrating into ashes. A loud yell echoed across the room as dark smoke rolled out of the back of the Professor's head and dive bombed Harry only to bounce off a shield casted by Dumbledore. It let out another scream as it shot up the stairs and into the office. There was a loud crash as it crashed through a window and disappeared. Harry turned around as the last bits of Quirrell turned to ash. With a flick of his wrist his wand returned to his hand and he cast a quick _Scourgify_ to clean himself up.

"Thanks for the help Professor. Last time that thing went right through me and knocked me out cold." He looked up to see Dumbledore putting his wand away and Siruis and Ami looking shocked. All of a sudden Sirius burst out laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant. Fantastic even. A trick worthy of the Marauder's. Your father would be proud" Sirius chuckled wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Indeed he would but that does leave me the problem of finding another defense teacher for the rest of the year," Dumbledore said.

"Actually, I've got that covered to if you'll accept it. The man for the job is right here in this room. Allow me to introduce you to Professor Sirius Black," Harry said with a grin.

Sirius stopped laughing. "What now?"

Dumbledore thought about that for a moment. "That might not be a bad idea after all. What do you say Sirius? Would you like to finish out the year as the Dark Arts teacher? It's either that or Severus would gladly accept the position."

"I'll do it on one condition. I'd like to elevate Harry and Susan to a higher Dark Arts year. Year one is too easy for them. I'm thinking more along the lines of year three.," Sirius replied.

"You've got to be joking," Harry said.

"Nope. I'm completely Sirius." He burst out laughing at his own joke as Amelia groaned.

"Those are acceptable terms. Term resumes next week. We'll see you the day after next to get your stuff settled and get your agenda setup, Professor Black."

"That's the last time I save the world from Voldemort if I'm just going to get more homework because of it," Harry complained.

"Cheer up pup, at least Susan will be joining you," Sirius said.

 _SUSAN! How could I have forgotten_? He felt for her and felt her sadness. He cast a cancellation spell on the door as he threw it open and took off down the hall at full speed.

"Was it something I said," Sirius joked.

"It's always something you say," Amelia responded, "I'm going home to check on the kids. I'll leave you to work out details and paperwork with the headmaster. I'll see you at home." With that she gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door to follow Harry.

As Harry tumbled through the floo he quickly got up and looked around. "She's upstairs," Remus commented from the couch. Harry shot up the stairs two at a time and made for their room. He stopped right outside the room and took a deep breath to calm down before knocking on the door.

"Sue, can I come in," Harry asked. He waited a moment for a response before opening the door only to get met with a flying pillow to the face. "I probably deserved that," he mumbled as he walked over to where Susan was laying on the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, before turning away from him. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I'm sorry about this whole sodding affair. I know it wasn't your choice to come back with me. The thing with Voldemort is that once he sees what is important to me he'll go after it nonstop just to get to me. The reason I didn't want you to go is because the thing that is most important to me is you." He felt her heartbeat pickup through the pendant. "I know that we didn't really know each other in the other time and I'm a bit surprised at how close we've grown in the short time of being here. It still feels like a dream and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. That we'll be back in the other world and you'll have no idea what happened. That's my fear Sue. Back in the other timeline Ron and Hermione were my best friends. We did everything together but here…now…it's you. You're my best friend and I wouldn't give that up to go back."

Amelia Bones opened their bedroom door in time to see Susan turn around and almost tackled Harry into a hug. She smiled to herself and quietly closed the door. It was astonishing to see how close the two of them had become. Maybe it was the fact that they were both survivors from another time or maybe it was something else but either way she knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Harry tried to apologize once more after the surprise attack hug by Susan but she put her hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Stop apologizing. Do you know why I was upset? It's not because you left me behind…well..not all of it. That still sucked. It hurt you jerk. Anyway, what really got me upset was the thought of you going up against Voldemort and something happening to you again. You're right you know. We've…become so close. Almost inseperable. If something happened to you I'd be…I don't know…I don't want to think about it."

Harry took Susan's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I, Harry James Potter do swear on my magic that I will do everything in my power to love, care for, and protect Susan Amelia Bones until the end of my days."

Susan blushed. "Well Mr. Potter, if you're going to be so serious about it then I, Susan Amelia Bones, do swear on my magic that I will do everything in my power to love, care for and protect Harry James Potter."

Neither one of them noticed the blue glow around them as they hugged tightly. They just stared at each other smiling before Harry got a worried look on his face. "Sue…I…I've got something to tell you."

"What is it, Harry," Susan asked concerned.

"Well after I helped get rid of Voldemort and Professor Quirrell by proxy, I sort of got Sirius a job at the school…as the dark arts teacher.

"That's great news!"

"Well yeah but the conditions for Sirius joining were that he wanted to put us in a higher level class, specifically 3rd year, and Dumbledore agreed."

"Not that I mind being in a higher level class, especially with you, but you're telling me that you just got us more homework," Susan remarked seriously.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He was looking down as he got hit by another pillow.

"We've already done that homework too so it's not really a big deal. I just wanted to put a little fear of Susan in you," she said with a grin. "Besides I believe that 3rd year Puffs have Defense with the Gryffindors so we'd be in the same class as Fred and George."

"That'll go well," Harry said with a grin, "Us, the twins and Sirius all in the same room."

"Merlin help us all."

* * *

A/N 2: So I've had quite a few comments on the relationship between Susan and Harry. I'll try to explain it the way I see it without spoiling the story too much.

When Harry died in his 3rd year of the Tri-wizard tournament it had been a rough year for him. His best friend not believing him, the rest of the school thinking he cheated, and being forced into a death tournament. Harry's past was rough as you all know with being raised at the Dursley's, specifically where his parents didn't want him to go (this may come up later). Harry watched a friend die and died himself shortly thereafter, which he still suffers nightmares from.

Enter Susan Bones, a girl ripped from the same timeline who is but a mere acquaintance of Harry now being told by Death that she is going back in time to help Harry Potter save the wizarding world from Voldemort. They are given the tools and information needed to do so and are sent back together. Together Susan and Amelia discover the tragedy of his living with the abusive Dursley's. Amelia Bones takes it upon her self to save the savior of the wizarding world after noticing the companionship between him and her niece.

Right now, Susan is the only one able to ward off the nightmares that have been plaguing him. While it may seem that their relationship has quickly escalated I attribute it to being part of being the only two people who truly understand what happened in the alternate timeline mixed with a bit of help from Death who left them with "other surprises to figure out for themselves." I'll let it slip now that one of these is an increased bonding. Not really a forced love, but a help in the right direction.

As for the promises between the two in this chapter, they are still kids, even in the other timeline. In this timeline the most important thing they feel that they have is each other because otherwise Death wouldn't have sent Susan back with him. While they thought they were just making a promise to protect and care for each other, magic may have interpreted it differently but we shall see what becomes of it.

Arigato,

The Author


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had some medical stuff to take care of but I'm back with a brand new chapter on this Independence Day. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Yes I know it seems like I'm rushing through the first book and I kind of am to get to the more interesting stuff. Also this has been changed. I took Luna out because she isn't in school yet. Blame the drugs they've got me on. It makes me kind of spacey. LOL! It will get better. Anyway, Nobody else will know the secret. It is necessary for some of these people to know in order to evolve the story line. Will they all be trustworthy though? Hmm...**

 **AS ALWAYS - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **15**

The following day found Sirius, Remus, Harry and Susan in the training room sweating as they learned the first steps to martial arts. By the time they were done they felt exhausted. Wonderful but exhausted.

"Alright team, hit the showers," Amelia said before looking at Susan and Harry and adding "separately" causing Susan to blush.

"Why Aunt Ami! I'm shocked and appalled at the innuendo that we would do such a thing at this tender and delicate young age," Harry said mocking surprise which earned him a laugh from Sirius as Remus tried to suppress one as well. Amelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you've convinced me. You're totally right. My apologies," Amelia said sarcastically. "I didn't make it to the head of the DMLE by being born yesterday."

"What about the day before," Harry asked before dodging a towel thrown in his direction.

"Get out of here and go shower!"

As Harry and Susan left with Remus shortly behind them, Sirius walked up to Amelia and put an arm around her. "Just like his father that one."

"So much so it's almost scary."

"So….I have to ask…," Sirius said with a grin, "that shower rule. That doesn't apply to us right?"

Amelia just grinned as she walked away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I guess you'll have to try and see what happens." With that she left the room followed quickly by Sirius.

Later that afternoon after everyone had showered and Sirius had gone to Hogwarts to start getting thing settled Harry went and got the pensive to show Susan what had happened at the school. When he got back to the bedroom though Susan was fast asleep on the bed. He sat the pensive on the dresser and pulled a blanket around the sleeping girl. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

He wandered around for a bit idly trying to find something to do when he decided to try his friends. If it wasn't winter he'd floo the Weasleys and see about a make shift game of Quidditch. He stuck his head in the fireplace and rang Neville. A moment later the fireplace flared up in response and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey Neville! What are you up to? I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out for a bit. Maybe play some Wizard Chess or some Exploding Snap?"

"Uh…sure Harry. I've got Hannah over. Is it cool if she comes too?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "Besides I think Susan would kill me if I said no."

"Probably. Let me talk to Hannah and Gran really quick." With that Neville disappeared. A few seconds later the face of Hanna Abbott appeared in the fire.

"Heya Harry! What's going on?"

"Not much. Susan crashed. Sirius and Aunt Ami are out and I have no idea where Remus is so I figured I'd see what you guys are up to. What are you guys up to anyway?"

"Oh not a whole lot really. Just hanging out, reading, studying, and talking with his Gran. Same old, same old."

"You guys HAVE been hanging out a lot. Is there something I should know Miss. Abbott," Harry asked with a grin.

"No and you're one to talk Mr. Potter, stealing my best friend and all," Hannah replied. He saw her flame reflection turn and talk to someone before turning back to him. "Neville says we're ready to go. Step back cuz we're coming through!"

Harry got up and took a few steps back and sat in one of the armchairs as the fireplace chimed incoming and FWOOSH'd in a ball of green flame and Hannah stepped out followed shortly by Neville.

"Hi guys! Welcome to my secret lair," Harry said as he tapped his fingers together.

"It's not a very good secret if we know where it is," Neville replied.

"That's true," Harry answered in a nod and a shrug. "OH," he remembered excitedly, "did you guys hear we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher?"

Neville shook his hide. "No. When did that happen," Hannah asked.

"Yesterday actually," Harry replied.

"Wow, you must have some serious connections within the school to hear about that already," Neville responded.

"Just so happens I know the new defense teacher quite well. Older guy, long dark hair, currently dating the head of magical law enforcement."

"NO!" Hannah replied with a shock. "You don't mean…"

"No way," responded Neville.

Harry nodded. "Yep. Professor Black will be our new Defense teacher. Now we'll actually have a chance of learning something useful."

"You can say that again," Hannah uttered.

"I said now we'll actually have a chance of learning something useful," repeated Harry with a grin.

"Smart arse," came the response as well as a flying couch pillow.

"So have either one of started homework yet," Harry asked as he snatched the pillow out of the air and put it behind his head. Hannah and Neville shook their head.

"Not at all," said Neville with a shrug. "What about you guys?"

"We've started on some of it but with a change in our dark arts teacher as well the class for Susan and I, we've avoided that for the moment."

"What do you mean a change in class?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "Part of Sirius accepting the job was that he wanted Susan and I in a higher year of defense, specifically in 3rd year."

"But why would he do that," Neville asked, "we're only first years. How can he think you two are so far advanced?"

"Well…er….actually…we should probably wait for Susan to have that conversation."

"You're absolutely right you should wait for Susan. Can't have you running off and telling our friends our deep dark secrets without me," came a voice from the top of the stairs. They turned to the see Susan heading down the stairs.

"Yes dear," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Don't you yes dear me young man," Susan began as she walked over and sat on his lap before putting her feet up on the armrest. "Now do continue."

Harry heard nothing after she sat down on his lap. He may be 11 in body but his mind was older than that and it had trouble computing with a young girl sitting on his lap. The next thing he knew there was a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello. Earth to Harry. Are you there?"

Harry blinked and blushed. "Uh…sorry…what now?"

"I said you could continue with the explanation."

"What explanation?" Harry was lost. His mind was completely gone and had forgotten everything when she sat down on his lap.

"The explanation of why we're here, why Sirius wanted us in year 3 Defense, and how we know each other so well." Susan replied as she rolled her eyes. "Boys…honestly…" Hannah and Neville giggled.

"Oh so you think it's funny," Harry asked Neville. "I'm sure you wouldn't feel the same if Hannah were to sit on your lap." Just in mentioning it, Hannah got up and moved over to copy Susan's actions on Neville. The young boy turned bright red.

"Wow Neville, you're so red you could be a Gryffindor," Susan teased.

"Or a Weasley," Harry added. They all laughed before Harry got serious though. "In all actuality though we do have something to tell you two. Susan and I….we're…we're from a different timeline. We were actually in our 4th year when we got sent back here by Death herself. It's my fault, for not being strong enough to defeat Voldemort."

Hannah and Neville sat there for a moment before busting out laughing. "That's a great story Harry! You really had us going," Hannah laughed before noticing that neither Harry nor Susan were laughing. "Wait….you guys are serious? But how? And why? And WHAT?" By now Neville had stopped laughing too and was looking back and forth between Susan and Harry.

"I guess it starts with me," Harry started. "I'm sure you've all heard about my parents and Voldemort and how I survived the killing curse. Well there is a little bit more to it than that. Before that Voldemort had created horcruxes that allowed him to stay alive by splitting his soul. Anyway when the killing curse rebounded off me and hit him, he didn't actually die. His body did but he become a ghost wraith thing. He had taken over Professor Quirrell and was hiding beneath his turban." Neville and Hannah gasped. "Yesterday, I went up to Hogwarts to confront him, knowing that he couldn't hurt me because I was protected and after last time around I knew how to defeat him but you'll have to see it to believe it. Twinkle!" _POP_ "Can you please fetch the pensive from Susan's room?" Twinkle nodded. _POP POP_ Twinkle reappeared and set the pensive on the coffee table.

"Master Harry needs anything else from Twinkle," the small house elf asked.

"No. Thank you Twinkle. Sorry to bother you." _POP_

Harry quickdrew his wand and pulled the memory of yesterday's events out of his head and handed the wand with the memory to Susan who was still sitting on his lap. She stood up and deposited the memory within the pensive before tossing his wand back to him which he caught with one hand and returned to its holster. Neville, Hannah and Susan dove into the memory while Harry got lost in his own thoughts.

A few minutes later the three slightly pale teens came out of the pensive.

"Remind me never to hug you," Hannah joked.

"Awww…..but where's the fun in that," Harry grinned as he held out his open arms.

"And that's the second time you've done that," Neville asked.

Harry nodded in response. "Yup but I promise the first time didn't go as well. So that's how we got a new defense teacher. Hope you guys don't mind. Didn't feel like waiting til the end of the year to deal with that." When all three of them looked at him confused he explained further, "For some reason Voldemort usually waits til the end of the year to attack. At least he's courteous of our learning."

"So…if what you say is true and I'm not doubting it, just wanting to inquire and clarify. Why were you sent back and what does Susan have to do with this? Were you guys dating or something," Hannah inquired.

Susan blushed at the implication as Harry shook his head. His face grew serious as he continued, "No actually. Susan and I were acquaintances at best. It was hard to interact when we were in different houses. We were friendly but didn't really know each other that well. As for why I was sent back…." Susan moved back over and sat down on his lap and held his hand as Harry looked down ashamed. "It's because I failed. I allowed Voldemort to be resurrected with a new body. We dueled and…and…he killed me. I wasn't strong or fast enough."

Susan put her hand under his chin and lifted his face so that his emerald green eyes met her brown eyes. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known the cup was a trap nor could you be expected to defeat Voldemort who has had decades of experience on you not to mention being one of the most powerful ones of all time next to Dumbledore."

"Yeah but you don't understand," Harry replied with tears in his eyes. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. The one destined to defeat Voldemort but I didn't. I failed. I died. I have nightmares about it….or I did….before you."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they were interrupted by a cough. They had forgotten that Neville and Hannah were there as they turned bright red. "Soooo…" Hannah asked, "If you remember everything then are you guys older or are you the same age." Neville looked at her confused.

Susan spoke up, trying to interpret her friends question the best that she could. "Harry and I were almost 15 when we were brought back here and since we remember everything I guess we're mentally still that age despite being physically younger. Does that make sense?" Her friends nodded.

"That certainly explains a lot," Hannah retorted. Neville nodded in agreement.

"What does that mean," Susan asked.

"Have you seen you two? Walking around holding hands. Sleeping in the same bed. Just the way you two act. I mean look at you. You're sitting on his lap. You two might as well be dating already even if you're not."

Susan looked at Harry and shrugged. "So? Besides I happen to see that you're pretty friendly with Neville over there, not that there is anything wrong with it."

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a little weird is all. You don't see any other first years acting that way."

"To be fair, how many first years are actually fourth years," Harry asked.

"Fair point," Hannah replied.

Just then the floo chimed incoming and a bright green flame later Sirius stepped through the fireplace to see Susan sitting on Harry's lap and Hannah sitting on Neville's.

"Am I interrupting something here," Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Professor," Harry replied with a grin. "Just filling Hannah and Neville in about the whole time travel, killing Voldemort and being forced into a higher level Defense class against our wills."

"Oh, is that all? You make it sound like it's everyday news Mr. Potter."

"It is for us…well as long as yesterday doesn't turn into tomorrow that is. It's all a bit timey-wimey."

"I'm sure it is."

"Is it true that you're going to be our new defense teacher," Hannah asked.

"Sure am but don't expect me to go easy on you just because I like you. Got to show I'm unbiased unlike Snivellus. That goes double for you two, especially since you're going to be in a higher class." He answered looking at Susan and Harry.

"No sir. Wouldn't dream of it Professor Dogfather sir," Harry barked before saluting causing them all to laugh.

The train ride back to Hogwarts after the break was uneventful as everyone took turns catching up. Hermione told adventures of her travels while Harry, Susan, Neville and Hannah just told of the local adventures, leaving out the whole killing Professor Quirrell thing as Hermione might flip out over it.

There was a knock on the door before it slid open. There stood two Slytherin girls. One blonde and one brunette.

"Can we hang out in here with you guys? Malfoy's being a pain and we figure he'll leave us alone if we're in here with you," the blonde asked.

"Sure. Come in. It's Daphne right," Harry asked. The blonde nodded. "And Tracey if I'm not mistaken." The brunette nodded as they took the last two seats in the compartment. "You know who I am or you probably wouldn't be here. This is Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Hermione."

After greetings were exchanged, Harry looked up to his two new guests. "So what did you two do over the holiday break?"

Tracey and Daphne exchanged confused glances. They weren't used to people asking about how their wellbeing but here was the golden child of Gryffindor, bane of all Slytherin kind asking.

"Well. I didn't do much," Tracey started, "I mostly spent the time at home with my family but I did manage to get some time to spend with Daphne. She….wasn't so lucky though…."

"TRACEY!" Daphne hissed before taking a deep breath and turning to them. "Sorry I'm not used to talking about myself. That's not the way we do things in Slytherin. However, Tracey's right. I had to spend part of the break with Draco. His father is trying to negotiate a marriage contract for either me or Astoria with my father. Trying to ensure pureblood supremacy was his excuse."

Harry made like he was going to fake vomit, causing the rest of the car to laugh. "In all seriousness, I'm sorry. That is an awful fate for anyone. Nobody should be subjected to that."

"Except maybe Pansy Parkinson," Tracey added.

"I was going to say except for Voldemort," Susan chimed in.

"Or Crabbe and Goyle," Neville threw in.

"Or Professor Snape," Hannah commented much to the laughter of the rest of the car.

About that time, the door to the compartment opened once more and there stood the blonde Slytherin with his two henchmen and he did not look happy.

"Daphne! What are you doing in here? As much future wife…" All of a sudden he stopped making noise. His mouth was still moving but noise was coming out.

"I hope you don't mind me muting that. I didn't really care to hear the rest unless you did," Harry said to Daphne. As they looked at him they saw his wand was in his hand. Daphne looked relieved.

"No. I'd rather not if it's all the same," she replied. All of a sudden a hand reached in and grabbed her arm as Draco tried to pull her out the compartment. Harry shot forward and punched Draco in the face causing him to stumble out of the compartment. Harry followed it up with a quick stupefy to Goyle while another red stunner flew over his shoulder and hit Crabbe. Harry quickly cast a glacius on the floor outside causing Draco to slip and slide before falling and landing on top of his unconscious goons.

"Mr. Potter," an unhappy voice came from outside the compartment. Appearing next to the pile of Slytherins was Professor Flitwick.

"10 points from Hufflepuff for attacking a fellow student. However 20 points for a perfectly cast silencing charm and freezing charm. I saw what was happening and was on my way down here but it seems you took care of it. You should refrain from doing so in the future." The diminutive professor then turned to the Slytherin offenders. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student, not to mention a housemate and a detention tonight with Mr. Filch. Now get out of here and I suggest you leave them alone. I may not be here next time." Draco got up and ran down the hall holding his nose while Professor Flitwick levitated Crabbe and Goyle down the hall after him.

Harry closed the door and turned back to Daphne. "Are you ok?"

The young blonde nodded. "Yes I am. Thank you, both of you. I would've taken care of it but you moved faster. Must be why they put you on the quidditch team."

Harry just grinned. "Anytime. Just wait til his father hears about this," Harry mocked in his best Draco voice causing the compartment to once again bust out in laughter.

"Oh no! I'm shaking in my boots," Daphne replied sarcastically. "Maybe now his idiot father will think twice about trying to force us to marry."

"Is it always like that in Slytherin," Neville asked.

"No. Sometimes it gets interesting," Daphne said with a grin. "Most of the time it is though. Draco Malfoy is a first year and already he thinks he runs the place with his cronies. Being a Slytherin can definitely be…challenging but being a pureblood it's almost required."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I beg your forgiveness for the lateness and the amount of time between posts. School caught up with me. Hopefully that shouldn't be an issue that interrupts my posting much more. I hope you enjoy this and if you have any good pranks you want to see let me know and I'll try to incorporate them as best I can.**

 **AS ALWAYS - LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **16**

By the time they got back to Hogwarts, everyone had changed into their house robes and was to make their way to the great hall for the end of break feast. While not as grand as the opening feast, it was still quite a feast and the headmaster always took time to welcome students back and make any announcements he had at this time. This time however was sure to be different, Harry had made sure of that.

Everyone was seated at the house tables as the headmaster stood up to the podium to speak. "Good evening and welcome back! I trust you all had a relaxing break and you're ready to get back to it tomorrow. I'll make this short with one announcement and then we can all dig in. Professor Quirrell has left us over the holiday break and in his place we welcome Professor Black…" As soon as that was said fireworks had shot up from behind the staff table and exploded causing the staff to jump and turn around at the unexpected explosions, several of them with their wands in their hands. The fireworks exploded in large red bursts leaving the words Welcome Professor Black in large letters that hung there for a few moments before disappearing.

Sirius looked embarrassed as he stood up and gave a quick bow. He looked down at Harry who smiled and winked at him before looking farther down the table at Professor Snape who looked beyond belief and downright angry that he was sitting there. He waved at Snape who scoffed and turned away like a kid who just had his dream of going on vacation taken away, which caused Sirius to grin even more. _This is going to be fun_.

Harry had seen the look on Professor Snape's face when Sirius had been announced as the new Defense teacher and it was the most beautiful thing in the world to see that look of shock and scowling. Something he had waited an entire 4 years in an alternate timeline for and he had to say it was worth it. He couldn't wait for the encore.

Dumbledore raised his hands and calmed everyone down. "Now that we've had that bit of excitement, just a few final words to leave you with over your dinner. Flip. Skip. Floozle." With that all the food appeared on the table. Harry idly put some food on his plate as he watched the Slytherin table with great interest. Neville, Susan and Hannah saw that his attention was elsewhere and followed his gaze to the Slytherin table. More specifically to Malfoy and his goons.

"Got a new crush there Harry," Hannah inquired.

"Wait for it." Was the response she got. Now all 4 Hufflepuffs were eagerly awaiting something to happen from the Slytherin table and they didn't have to wait long.

Everything was normal for a moment before Draco's hair started changing color. It slowly went from blonde to a bright pink that would make Tonks envious and grew down past his shoulders. Crabbe looked up at him with wide eyes and went to tell Draco what was happening but all that came out was a loud CROOOOOOOAK. His hands immediately shot to cover his mouth as several students turned to look at him. Goyle went to say something in response but let out a loud MOOOOOO instead. He covered his mouth as well, looking horrified. "What is the matter with you two idiots," Draco demanded, only it wasn't Draco's voice. It sounded high pitched and squeaky, almost like a young girl or someone who had been sucking on helium. By now most of the great hall, including the teachers, had stopped to watching the interesting events at the Slytherin table.

"D…D…Draco! Your hair! It's pink," shrieked Pansy Parkinson. Pansy pulled a mirror out of her bag and handed it to Draco. Draco Malfoy looked shocked and then enraged as he got up to storm out of the hall. "Just wait til my father hears about this," he squeaked in his high pitched voice.

"He'll probably buy you a new wardrobe," one of the twins chipped in.

"At this rate you'll end up prettier than Pansy," the other added.

At this point most of the hall burst out in laughter, much to Draco's disapproval. Draco then proceeded to storm out of the hall followed by Pansy, a croaking Crabbe and a Mooing Goyle.

"Did you do that," Susan asked Harry to which she just received a shrug and the famous Potter grin.

The following morning saw their first class of defense in the higher year. As they walked into the classroom they were intimidated by the size of the older students despite recognizing the majority of them. Harry and Susan set their stuff on a desk between the Weasley Twins and Cedric.

"What are you guys doing," Cedric asked. "Are you lost or something?"

"Not at all Mr…Diggory was it? Say hello to your new classmates. This is Harry Potter and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff house for those of you who don't know them. Now everyone put your books away, and grab your wands. We are going to start by evaluating your spells so I can see where everyone is at. Written knowledge is one thing but practical knowledge is what will save you in the real world and in case any of you missed it I am your Professor, Sirius Black," came the voice from the top of the stairs. The students turned to see Professor Black standing at the top of the small staircase that lead into his office. He made his way down the stairs as he flicked his wrist and all the desks pushed themselves against the wall. "We are going to start by evaluating what you have learned so far in your defense classes with a simple test. For 30 seconds I'm going to fire stunners and disarms while you block or evade and then we'll switch and I'll block while you try to get through my shields. How does that sound? Good! Excellent! Do I have any volunteers?" Crickets chirped with enthusiasm as nobody volunteered. "Alright then. We'll do it the hard way. New kids first. Harry, get up here and show me what you can do. We're going to start with a bow and then you're going to block and evade while I am on the offensive." Both wizards stood facing each other and bowed before resuming their stances. With a flash of red light and a "STUPEFY" Harry immediately countered with a "PROTEGO." This was quickly followed up by two more stupefys in rapid succession. Harry blocked one and barely managed to dodge the other. This went on for a full 30 seconds before Sirius called time. "Good job Harry! Very good job. With a little bit of work we can get your reaction speeds up but overall well done. Now it's your turn. You can use anything non-lethal but within reason. Whenever you're ready," Sirius exclaimed as he resumed his stance.

At first Harry started off the same way that Sirius had, with stupefys and disarming but he wasn't getting anywhere and Harry did want to try and win so he was going to have to be creative. He looked around and saw a stack of papers on the teacher's desk. With a grin he pointed his wand at them and cast a quick banishing charm causing the papers to fly off the desk, hopefully distracting and obscuring the Professor. He followed it up with a quick "AVIS" and sent birds into the fray as well. While Professor Black was busy with those he cast an "ASCENDIO" causing him to rise in the air and once he was high enough followed it up with "ALARTE ASCENDALE" which hit Sirius and popped him up into the air while he was distracted. He cast an ARRESTO MOMENTUM followed quickly by an EXPELLIARMUS both of which hit the intended target. Professor Black lie on the floor laughing as Harry walked over and helped him up.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry. I haven't been in a duel like that since your father. You're both creative," Sirius added with a chuckle. Harry quickly summoned Padfoot's wand and handed it back to him before using the same spell on the papers he had scattered. Sirius took the wand and the papers, locking the later in his desk so it couldn't be used against him again before returning to the front of the classroom. "Alright Susan, your turn."

Susan fared nearly as well as Harry did on defense, choosing to dodge a little more than Harry had, causing Harry to grimace and almost turn white at the several near misses at his friend. Fred and George each placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. She's doing fine," one said.

"Yeah. She's doing fantastic," the other replied.

After Sirius called time, Harry was finally able to take a breath before Susan began her assault. Much like Harry she began with disarming spells and Stupefys but quickly changed up the game. She fired an AGUAMENTI which was blocked by Sirius shield but soaked the surrounding area before following it up with a GLACIUS to freeze the water to ice and VENTUS DUO, which caused a giant gust of wind to blast against the shield, causing Sirius to slip and slide before fallin on his butt. A quick disarming spell left him wandless. Susan quickly melted the ice before handing Sirius his wand back.

"Dang Potter, your girlfriend is vicious," Cedric teased Harry quietly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry replied.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. "Sure. Sure. We believe you."

"Fantastic job Miss Bones. Great ingenuity! It seems I'm 0 for 2 today. Whose next," asked Sirius causing the Weasley twins to raise their hands noisily. If a couple of first years could do it, then surely they would have no problem. They were wrong. Neither one of the Weasley twins could get passed Sirius' shield to disarm him but they gave it their all however both managed to stay afloat on the defensive end. One by one the rest of the class went. Most of them managed to stay up on the defensive end but not all of them. A couple got disarmed and one unlucky student got knocked out. The only other student to come close to disarming Sirius was Cedric Diggory.

"Great job today class. It seems like most of you are on track defense wise but could use a little more offensive work. Not to worry though because we'll get you right as rain before end of term. Now your homework for tonight is to find someone else in the class to pair up with because next class we start pairs dueling. One of you will on offense and the other will be on defense so you're going to have to put a lot of trust in your partner. We'll be keeping this up throughout the term and at the end of the term we'll have a tournament and the last team standing will receive a prize, to be determined later on. Any questions so far?" All the students shook their head. "Very good. Find a partner, work on tactics, and we'll begin next class. For now you're all dismissed early." The rest of the class filed out, talking about partners but Harry and Susan remained behind to talk with Sirius. As soon as the rest of the class had left he turned to the kids with a grin. "Well? How'd I do? First day and all."

"You did fantastic," Harry replied with a grin, "although you need to work on your defense."

"Oh stop it Harry! I thought you did wonderful. Who knew there was actually a practical side to Defense against the Dark Arts," Susan responded.

"Why thank you Susan! I try my best. I wanted to take a new approach to it. Try something fun and practical. It's a good thing I brought along a few Pepper-Up potions to make it through this. After that it'll be ok. I just want to be able to evaluate everyone on a practical level so I know who needs help where," Sirius said.

"Just do yourself a favor and watch out for Malfoy when you get him. He's a….what's the nice way to say it," Harry asked tapping his chin.

"Tosser? Wanker? Git," Susan suggested.

"Yes. Exactly!"

Sirius tried not to laugh but failed. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it if there's an issue. Now I expect you two will be teaming up," he asked. Both nodded without looking at the other. "Well if you continue the way you were today I have no doubt you'll succeed. Might not hurt to dig into the book Moony gave you. Shield Magic wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I brought it with me. Just haven't taken a look at it yet but we'll crack it open this evening."

"See that you do. Now run along. I've got to relax before the next class. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Great work this morning both in class and in the great hall. Your parents would be proud."

Harry smiled before taking Susan's hand and walking out of the classroom. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and a smile because she felt the pride and happiness welling up inside him at the mention of his parents. There was also some sadness at the mention of them but that was to be expected. She felt the same way whenever her parents were mentioned.

The most eventful thing to happen that day happened in potions with the snakes surprisingly. Draco had complained about something and Professor Snape had heard and told him "if you are going to see about whining like a little girl then perhaps I can see about getting your dorm changed so you'd feel more at home." That brought laughter to the class room which was quickly silenced by Professor Snape.

The rest of the day was fairly boring. Dinnertime came in the great hall and everyone was talking about Professor Black's Defense class. At least those who had that class. Their enthusiasm had become contagious and everyone else was looking forward to it. Harry listened to people talk about the class for a little bit to get a feeling of it so he could tell Sirius. After a bit he turned back to the conversation Susan, Hannah and Neville were having.

"That was hilarious! I can't believe Professor Snape said that. He tends to favor the snakes," Hannah exclaimed.

"Finally got what was coming to him…or at least part of it," Neville added.

"You know he still won't learn anything from this though," Susan stated.

"Of course he won't," Harry said, "But that's ok. I'm sure that whoever did this will ensure it continues." With that he gave them the Potter Grin.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for being away so long. Life happens and my muse took a vacation!**

 **Special Thanks to RT89 for the idea which refueled the flame**

 **As Always: Like, Subsribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

 **More to come soon...**

* * *

 **17**

Tuesday had started off kind of slow with transfiguration in the morning which Harry and Susan breezed right through before helping other students much to the surprise of Professor McGonagall. Everybody had still been holding back giggling as Draco attempted the spells in his squeaky voice, even Professor McGonagall had turned away a few times. By Harry's count the hair and the voice should last for about a week if Madam Pompfrey didn't figured out how to reverse them.

Neville had been having problems getting spells to work right but they had figured out what the issue was. The wand he was using was not his own, it was his fathers, meaning that the wand had chosen him and not Neville. Harry and Susan said that they would take him down to Ollivander's during the upcoming weekend and get him a new wand. A wand that chose him and would work for him. Neville wasn't quite certain about it or how his grandmother would feel about it but he agreed.

The rest of the week flew by but Friday found Hannah and Susan alone together in the library for the first time in a while. Normally they were accompanied by Harry and Neville but they had excused themselves to go have a guy talk or something. Harry was acting kind of strange but Susan put it past her as she talked to her best friend.

"What do you mean your magic is off," Hannah asked.

"Just what I said," Susan replied "For a while it was more powerful but now…now it seems like it's losing power instead."

"Have you done anything different? Have things been ok between you and Harry?"

"No I haven't been doing anything different and things are fine between Harry and I. At least I think they are. He's been acting a little strange the past day or so. Why do you ask," Susan inquired.

"Well I have heard that emotional states can have an impact on your magical abilities but usually that's only found in strong relationships, like marriage. WAIT! You and Harry didn't get married did you? I mean you'd at least tell your best friend if you did right," Hannah questioned excitedly.

Susan put her hands up to calm her friend. "Calm down Hannah. We can't make too much noise. We're in the library. Also no Harry and I are not married and if we were you'd be the first to know."

"Oh so you have thought about marrying him then," Hannah teased.

"HANNAH," Susan squeaked as she blushed. "We are way too young to even be thinking about that. I mean you heard Auntie we can't even date for years now!"

"And I recall Mr. Potter knowing the exact amount of time," Hannah added.

Susan turned a darker shade of red than her hair as she tried to change the subject back to her waning magical prowess. "Maybe I should go talk to Madam Pomfrey and see if she has any ideas."

"Good idea. I'll tag along if you don't mind. I'd like to make sure you're ok after all."

"Fine. Fine. Let's get going then," Susan said as they started to pick up their bags.

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing where Madam Pompfrey greeted them as they entered. "Miss Bones. Miss Abbott. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well I've been experiencing some weird events regarding my magic. For a while it seems like it had gotten stronger but now it seems like it's weaker than before," She quick drew her wand and cast a Protego as an example. It started normally but quickly fizzled away to nothing. "See what I mean?"

"Hmm...," Madam Pomfrey observed. "Get up on the bed and let me take a closer look at you." Madam Pomfrey drew a curtain around the bed and withdrew her wand and started casting examination spells. Hannah watched on with eagerness. She had always been interested in the healing arts and was thinking of becoming a healer herself one day.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at the results of one of the spells. "Hmm….have you done anything new or different recently Miss Bones? Maybe made any recent attachments?"

Susan looked confused and then shook her head. "No. Nothing I can think of. Why? Is everything ok?"

"We shall see…I need verification of this. Twinkle!"

*POP* A house elf in a tattered nurse uniform appeared next to her. "Yes Misseses Pomfrey?"

"I need you to take a look at Miss Bones here and tell me what you see."

The house elf looked at Susan for a moment before turning her head sideways. "It looks like Misses Bones here is…"

"The blue line right," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. The house elf nodded. "Go get me Professor Sprout and bring her here. Find the other end of this and bring them here but don't tell them what it is about. I also have a feeling we are going to need Professor Black as well." *POP* The house elf vanished once more.

"What was that all about," Susan asked "Am I ok?"

"It's nothing to worry about I believe but we will wait til everyone else gets here to discuss it. However, Miss Abbott here will have to leave."

"Yes ma'am," Hannah said as she looked at her friend. "Take care Sue. Let me know what's going on." With that she turned and left as Professors Sprout and Black entered.

"Poppy, is everything alright," Professor Sprout asked worriedly.

"Yes yes. We just have a….development that you should be aware of."

"What kind of development," Sirius asked as he looked at Susan. "Are you ok Sue?"

"I feel fine. I've just been having problems with my magic actually. It was strong for a while but now it's weaker than before."

"I remember. You and Harry sure gave me a run for my money. Speaking of…where is Harry? I thought he'd be here with you."

"Well actually…" Susan began.

*POP* Twinkle the house elf had appeared near Madam Pomfrey but she wasn't alone. She had brought none other than Harry Potter along with her. He looked around confused. Sure he recognized the hospital wing. He had been there plenty of times. However he had never been brought there by a house elf (to this knowledge).

"Uhhh…hey guys. What's up? I was talking to Neville when Twinkle popped in and got all excited before she popped us back here. Is everything ok?" He looked around before he saw Sue sitting on the table. "Sue? Are you ok?"

"She is fine Mr. Potter. Now if you will do me a favor and sit up on the table next to her. I want to run a quick test," Madam Pomfrey assured.

Harry shrugged and hopped up on the table next to Susan and snuck his hand into hers as they sat up there together while Madam Pomfrey did a diagnostic wand scan.

"It's as I thought. I'm not sure when or how but it happened."

"What happened," Sirius and Harry asked at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Twinkle. "If you could show them please Twinkle." Twinkle snapped her fingers and the magic around Harry and Susan became visible, including a bright blue line running from the ring finger of the left hand of Harry Potter to the same finger on the same hand of Susan Bones.

"It would appear that Harry Potter and Susan Bones…are married."

Everybody was silent for a minute as they looked at Madam Pomfrey like it was some kind of joke and then slowly turned to look at Harry and Susan who were both bright red looking at their hand and then the line and then the hand of the other. They looked at each other and blushed, both were speechless. They looked at all the adults in the room and nobody spoke a word.

"You're kidding right," Sirius asked. "This is a practical joke of some sort isn't it Harry?

"This is no practical joke Professor Black. No matter how great a prankster may be, not even you could pull this off. They are for all intents and purposes, married. Their magic is tied together. I have no idea how, when or why but they are."

Sirius chuckled and whispered to himself. "Just like James…" Then he paled at his next thought. "Madam Pomfrey may I use your fireplace? Amelia Bones needs to be informed of this…predictament." Madam Pomfrey nodded and Sirius rushed off to make a floo call he was dreading.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout stepped away to talk about it leaving Harry and Susan alone processing the new information. They could feel each other's hearts racing through their amulets. Harry turned and looked at Susan who was already looking at him. He chuckled as a thought ran through his head.

"Well this didn't happen before…"

Susan looked at him shocked for a minute before busting out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny Susan Amelia," a serious voice came. She immediately tried her best to hide and contain her laughter as she tightened the grasp on Harry's hand. They turned to see Amelia Bones, followed by Sirius approaching them.

"I'm sorry Auntie," Susan said as she looked away embarrassed. "It was just something that Harry said that's all."

"Well perhaps he'd like to share with the rest of us what's so funny about this moment," she said sternly.

Harry was determined not to show signs of fear because it wasn't their fault (he thought). "All I said was this didn't happen last time…" He heard Sirius snicker behind her.

"Well that's all fine, well and dandy Harry but I'm more concerned with how you ended up married to my niece at such a young age and what we can do about it."

"Well we could see about getting them magically divorced. It might take a toll on their magic but they'd be free…" Madam Pomfrey began

"Or you can let us answer for ourselves," Susan interrupted. "We may not have wanted this or are even sure how this happened but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"Exactly," Harry added, "Susan and I have been pretty much inseparable since we started this go around. We go almost everywhere together. We sleep in the same bed. What's the difference? She's my best friend and I'm not going to give that up just because other people are uncomfortable. The only lives that this affects are ours and we will talk about it and get back to you." With that he pulled off his family ring and hopped off the table. He took Susan's hand and pulled her off the table. "Since we're already married, I guess it can't hurt to do this," he said half out loud and half to himself.

"Harry what are you…" Before the question could be asked Harry turned and dropped to a knee and asked his own question. He held his family ring in his hand nervously as he looked up at Susan. "Susan Amelia Bones, even though we're already technically married, would you give me the honor of making it official and becoming my wife?"

"Harry! What are you….Susan! No! You can't," Amelia began. Sirius put his arm around her and pulled her back to him. He held her close as tears began to form in her eyes.

Susan didn't even hear her aunt. Her heart was beating loudly. In front of her was the person who had been her best friend since they started this crazy ride. The person who would protect her with his life and who she would protect with hers. It was true that they spent almost every single moment together and even slept in the same bed together. She couldn't begin to imagine a world otherwise. She knew deep down in her heart that she loved him. Even if they didn't say it. She blinked and looked down at him.

"Yes…" she almost whispered

Nobody else heard her but Harry. He grinned that fabulous Potter smile as her took her left hand and placed his ring on it. It shrunk down to her size and changed to form a beautiful diamond ring with the Potter family symbol on the side. A ring appeared on Harry's left hand too and it became a solid black wedding band that also bared the Potter family symbol. He stood up and pulled her closer. Their eyes locked together and all they saw was each other. Neither one of them noticed they were no longer in the hospital wing. They were about to have their first kiss when wedding bells and confetti rang out from above them, frightening both of them.

"YAY! Congratulations you two. It's working out so much better than I had hoped. I'm so proud of you two," a familiar voice said from behind them. Harry instinctively pushed Susan behind him as he spun around and quickdrew his wand. There before them stood Marion in what appeared to be a formal wedding outfit. Looking around they appeared to be in King's Cross, decorated for a wedding. He lowered his wand and holstered it again before taking a deep breath.

"Good reflexes Tex. I can see why you married this one," she said to Sue.

"Speaking of, why are we married," Harry asked. "Sue and I never…"

"Oh but you did my dear boy. Don't you remember?" With a wave of her hand a scene appeared before them. It was the night they made promises to each other only this time they saw the blue glow. "Before you ask, that was the glow of magic accepting your vows to one another. As far as magic is concerned you were married that night."

Susan grabbed Harry's necklace and pulled him close, concentrating on that night as she put their amulets together. Once the memory had been stored she let go and smiled at him.

"Good call Miss Bones….or should I say…Mrs. Potter," Marion asked with a grin. "Speaking of… I've got a present for you two." She held up her hands and snapped her fingers. There was a bright flash of light and both Harry and Susan moved to cover their eyes. As they light died down they looked at each other and gasped. Somehow…they'd gotten older. "You're both how you looked when you were 14. I believe that was Amelia Bones requirement," she said with a grin.

"Great! Now we're going to need new clothes," Harry said with a grin.

"Or you could just use the ones you've got that have been resized smarty pants. On a quick business note, what you did to old Moldy Shorts Mr. Potter was absolutely brilliant. I loved the idea. 30 points for effect. Bravo."

Harry bowed and held up his hands. "Thank you. Thank you. Hold your applause."

"You're coming right along Mr. Potter. Just don't forget the Horcruxes. I'm sure I'll see you again. Congratulations you two love birds" With a quick snap and a flash of light they found themselves back in the same place and the same time they left.

They looked at the adults who were gawking at them with their jaws opened.

"Wh…what happened to you two," Amelia asked.

"What do you mean," Susan asked confused, forgetting they had aged.

"I think she means how we suddenly grew up dear," Harry replied.

Susan looked down and then back up at her Aunt. "Oh yeah. That."

"Long story short, we got visited by Death and this was our wedding present. Kinda cool that we got a present from Death to be honest. Not many people can say that I reckon."

Sirius chuckled. "I reckon not pup. I think that is the fastest anyone has every grown up."

"Probably. I set the bar high though."

"If you two are quite finished," Amelia Bones said seriously, "we've now got numerous issues to deal with this evening. First off we should probably contact Dumbledore and let him know about…well everything."

"I'm already here Madam Bones," a voice said from behind them "I felt some very strong magic in the castle and I felt the need to investigate." Dumbledore walked up beside Amelia and Sirius. He looked over Harry and Susan with a curious eyebrow raised. "It seems there has been quite a few interesting developments this evening…with a little outside help it seems. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well sir, I guess we should start from the beginning." With that He took Susan's half of the amulet and pulled her closer, both feeling the other's heart start racing. He connected their amulets to show the night him and Susan actually got married. When he was done all the adults were gawking at them. "That was the start of it. Marion figured it out. This wasn't our intention by any means but I think it worked out quite well." He looked over to Susan and smiled as he held her hand. She blushed slightly as she smiled back at him before turning back to the room of adults.

"So apparently our being married for a while has had some sort of effect on our magic," Susan began. "We're not really sure how or why. Lately I've noticed a decrease in my magical power…"

"You too?"

She turned and looked at him, surprised. "Yeah. Have you…"

"Yeah. That's what I was talking to Neville about…"

"I was talking to Hannah about it when we decided it was a better idea to come check with Madam Pomfrey and see if she had any ideas. The rest you know."

"As for the aging…" Harry began to explain to Dumbledore.

"Let me guess…Marion," Dumbledore interrupted. Harry and Susan nodded. "Let's see….if I had to guess…you look about…14 or so. Correct." They nodded again. "That should make you 4th years but let's move you up to third years. You seem to be doing well in your Defense class. I heard the two of you managed to defeat Professor Black. Well done. Now your new schedule will start on Monday so take the weekend off and prepare yourself for Monday. Maybe pick up some new books while you're in Diagon Alley tomorrow with Miss Abbott and Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Very good. Now we don't have to worry about moving you since you already share the same room. So I think we should be all set to go. We'll figure out an announcement to make on Monday to keep all the curious minds at bay that will be wondering what happened. For the time being though, have a good night." With that Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore, aren't you worried about them being married," Amelia Bones asked.

"Why should I be worried of that? Those two go everywhere together and are inseparable. Magic has accepted their vow, so shall I. Besides to find true love at such a young age one should be blessed. It will make them more powerful in the long run." With that Dumbledore left.

"But…but…" Amelia Bones stuttered.

Sirius put us arms around her and turned her so she was facing him. "Let it go Ami. For now at least. Harry and Susan are happy and that's what matters. Pretty soon we're all going to be up to our elbows in Dark Lord if what they say is true. Let them enjoy it. We should enjoy it too." With that he and Amelia headed towards the fireplace talking to each other. Sirius only looked over his shoulder once to wink at the newlyweds before they disappeared into the fireplace. Sirius had obviously gone with to comfort her.

"In all my years…," Madam Pomfrey started. "Nevermind…congratulations you two. Now if you'll excuse me…" With that Madam Pomfrey left to tend to other patients.

They newlyweds were left alone with Professor Sprout who was beaming. "Oh my! Congratulations! Yes yes! How exciting!"

"Thank you Professor," they replied.

"Let's get you back to the Badger Den. I should probably be there to help field any questions."

With that the newlyweds and Professor Sprout headed back towards the kitchen and back towards their home.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: See? Not so bad huh? Didn't have to wait too long. Just the weekend. Must have been unbearable I know...**

 **Anyway, late in this chapter there is a hint at future events. Kinda a big deal. It'll happen in the next Chapter or Two.**

 **As Always: Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **18**

Harry and Susan were on their way back to the Hufflepuff Commons when Susan spoke up.

"Um….so earlier this evening Hannah and I were joking around and she was teasing me about us being married…"

"Oh the irony…" Harry interjected.

"Right. Well anyway I told her that if I ever got married she would be the first to know….and since we are married…I'd like to tell her first…"

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that. Professor Sprout would we be able to meet Hannah and Neville first and in private," Harry asked.

"Of course, I understand. Why don't you two head to privacy room nearby that is used for studying and I will meet you in the common room when you're done. Please don't take too long though because this needs to be brought up in a house meeting. The aging thing I mean. Not the marriage. That is yours to disclose if you wish."

"We won't." With that Harry sent a patronus to Hannah Abbott asking her and Neville to meet them in the privacy room. They parted ways with Professor Sprout and headed into the privacy room. Harry took a seat in one of the chairs while Susan paced back and forth nervously.

"Sue…" Susan didn't hear him and kept pacing lost in her own thoughts.

"Susan…" She still didn't hear him.

"SUSAN POTTER!" She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly spun to face him, her face flushed from blushing.

"Did…did you just call me…"

"Susan Potter? That's your name isn't it," Harry asked with a grin.

Susan turned a deeper shade of red. "I…I suppose it is now. Susan Potter… That is going to take some getting used to."

"Come here," he said holding out his hands to her. She walked over to him and took his hands. With a quick movement he pulled her onto his lap. He felt completely different to her. He was strong. It was almost like he had been working out. She was sitting across him staring into his eyes when the door opened and Hannah and Neville walked in.

"Errr…sorry. Wrong room…" Neville started.

"Actually it's not Neville," Harry said as Susan stood up. "Why don't you guys come in and close the door?"

Hannah walked in behind Neville after closing the door but came to a quick halt after seeing her best friend. Well it looked like her best friend but she was…older.

"Uh…hey Hannah," Susan started as she held out her hands to show off the new her. "Surprise!"

"Wh…wh….how…what," was all that Hannah could manage.

"Yeah. What she said," Neville added.

"Come in and have a seat. We've got…a lot to explain…" Susan reassured.

Hannah and Neville slowly entered and sat on the couch next to each other. Neither one could take their eyes off their friends.

"I guess that it starts with the fact that…we're um…I mean to say…that is Harry and I…" Susan stumbled out nervously. Harry stood up to join her.

"What Susan means to say is that we're married. Her and I. Apparently it happened a while ago without our knowing. We can show you how and when later if you want but that has been what is affecting our magic. Although, we're not really sure how or why. Anyway, earlier this evening we discovered we'd been having trouble with our magic as both of you know. Sue was the smart one and went to see Madam Pomfrey and that's when we found out…"

"They were talking about us getting a divorce and stuff," Susan continued, her eyes starting to tear up, "but…Harry...Harry ignored them all and he proposed. I said yes. Honestly thinking about it, it was the easiest choice I've ever made."

"Really," Harry asked from behind her. Susan turned to face him.

"Really," she replied affirmatively before turning back to their two younger friends. "Well after I said yes, we…appeared…before Marion again. That's what Death calls herself. She congratulated us, snapped her fingers, made us older, and disappeared."

"That's the long and short of it," Harry added. "We wanted you guys to be the first to know. We should probably be getting back to the common room though. Professor Sprout wants to make an announcement before next week. Keep the marriage thing to yourself for now though. We just don't have any secrets from you two."

"It's not fair," Hannah cried. They looked over and saw Hannah was in tears. "We were supposed to grow up together Sue but you've left me behind. Not only did you grow up without me but you grew up AND got married to Harry Potter nonetheless." She tore out of the room. Neville looked at his friends before chasing after her.

"Hannah wait!" They heard him yell.

Harry walked up and put his arms around Sue.

"Are you alright Sue?" She turned around and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"She's right Harry. I'm a bad friend. We were always looking forward to growing up together and now I've left her behind. I got so caught up in my own turn of affairs that I didn't stop to think how this would impact them." Tears began running down her face. Harry reached up and gently wiped the tears away.

"I know how you feel Sue. I feel like I've been an awful friend to Neville. I got so wrapped up in getting Sirius free, reliving the past and getting to be with you that I've forgotten about making other friends. I mean I was best friends with Ron and Hermione in the past life and this time we barely know each other. It should bother me…but it doesn't. I guess it's because I have you. You're all I need Sue…and…I…"

There was a knock on the door as Professor Sprout came in. "Is everything ok? I saw young Miss Abbott run out of here in tears and Mr. Longbottom was right behind her."

"Uh..yes Professor," Harry explained "Hannah just didn't take the news as well as we were hoping and I guess she felt left behind."

"Poor girl. I'll check on her in a bit. Are you two ready to get this over with?" They both nodded and followed Professor Sprout through the hole and into the badger common room where all the other badgers were waiting, except for Hannah and Neville. They were nowhere to be seen. Many of the other badgers gasped as Harry and Susan entered behind Professor Sprout. "As many of you can already tell something has happened to Harry and Susan. Somehow they have managed to age and are now 14. Dumbledore has told me that they will be advancing to 3rd year where they will be tested in each of their classes for competency before they officially move into those classes. Dumbledore will be making the announcement Monday. Until then please try to keep this within House Hufflepuff. You may take the weekend to talk with them but right now I'm sure they would like to rest. Growing can be tiring."

Harry and Susan smiled as he took her hand, they waved goodnight to everyone and disappeared into their room. As soon as they had entered and had shut the door they both made their way into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed out of pure exhaustion.

"It's been a long day," Harry sighed as he kicked off his shoes, allowing himself to get more comfortable.

"You can say that again," she said as she copied his actions and kicked off her shoes. Both were laying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"It's been a long day," Harry repeated with a grin as he turned his head to look at her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Ok smart alec." They looked at each other for a moment before their faces grew serious. Both of them staring at the new found features of the other. "I can't believe it," she whispered, "I would have never thought in a hundred lifetimes that I would be married at 14 much less to Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her quizzically for a moment before speaking. "Well to be fair I never thought I would be in love at 14, much less married…"

Susan's eyes widened as Harry felt her heartbeat pick up. "Wh..what did you say?"

"I said I never thought I'd be married at 14 either," Harry said trying to hide a grin. He knew what she meant. He had been thinking about it a lot recently and he meant what he was about to say. He really couldn't picture spending his life without anyone else. He knew it was strange because of how young they were and maybe it was one of the effects of coming back in time together but he didn't care. This felt right for all the right reasons and he knew that without Susan there was no life.

"No…before that," Susan asked nervously.

"What you mean the "well to be fair?""

"No. After that."

"Oh you mean the part where I said I never thought I'd be in love at 14?" Susan gulped and nodded her head. "What about it?"

"Do…you mean that? Do you…" Susan trailed off

"Love you with every fiber of my being? Why yes Mrs. Potter, I do." He looked her straight in the eyes and dropped the kidding around. "Susan Amelia Potter, I love you more than I can ever express. More than I can ever show. I know that we've gone so far in such a short amount of time and I don't know if it's the time stream or coming back together but personally I am prone to believe that this is the way it should have always been. It should have always been you and I. I'm sorry that I didn't see that before…"

By now Susan's eyes were streaming with tears. They were happy tears though. She reached forward and pulled him closer. He put his arms around her and drew her closer as well. They leaned in and their lips met in the middle. This was their first kiss, both individually and as a couple. Fireworks exploded in their minds and time lost all meaning. The kiss was only broken when they both needed to breath. She looked deep into his emerald eyes and whispered. "I love you Harry James Potter." She felt Harry's heart skip a beat as her pulled her closer and reignited the passion of their kiss.

The following morning Harry slowly awoke with a smile. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the side table taking care not to wake Sue who had fallen asleep with her head on his bare chest. He looked down at the mass of red hair that had exploded on his chest and grinned. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. He had never felt this way in the other time line. Despite being surrounded by his friends he always felt alone. He knew Ron fancied Hermione and that part of her even fancied him so he always felt like the third wheel. He could never have imagined being this happy before. Of course, he didn't really get to know Susan before either. Maybe that was his problem. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was always meant to be her. He reached down and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep and gently stirred.

Susan Bones slowly awoke from her dream with a smile on her face. She dreamed that she had become older and actually married her best friend Harry Potter. As she regained consciousness she noticed she wasn't laying on a pillow but rather a person. A fairly muscular person who had obviously been playing a ton of Quidditch. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a very familiar pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her with a smile. _It wasn't a dream!_

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," he said with a grin.

Sue blushed before replying with a smile of her own. "Good morning Mr. Potter." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I still can't believe we're married. I thought it was a dream."

"Thankfully no. This beautiful dream is actually reality."

With a good morning kiss they got out of bed a few minutes later and started getting ready for the day.

"Hey Harry," Susan called out as she was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Yea Sue," he replied from the bedroom.

"Are we still planning on going to Diagon Alley today? You know, taking Neville down there to get a new wand and all?"

"As far as I planned but…hang on! I have an idea." Harry looked up to nowhere in particular. "Marion…oh Marion! I know you're watching me. Can I have a word please? I have a favor to ask."

In the blink of an eye they were both standing in front of Marion again, fully dressed. "Did you miss me already?"

"You know we did," Harry grinned, "however I have a favor to ask this time."

"I already know what you're going to ask and while I can do that I have to be careful messing around with timeline stuff. This isn't a freebie unfortunately. If I do this for you, I may ask for a favor in the future. Do you agree," Marion asked.

Harry looked at his new bride who was looking at him curiously. "Do you mean…?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Oh Harry! You don't have to."

"I do for you." With that he turned and looked Marion in the eye. "I agree. A favor for a favor."

Marion smiled. "For the record, I think what you are doing for your new wife is incredibly sweet. Just like another Potter I knew some time ago. By the way, check with Dumbledore. I believe he still has your cloak but for now. Let's get on with it shall we?" Marion held up her hand and with a snap of her fingers there was a flash of light and when it dimmed Neville and Hannah were standing there dressed. "Hope you don't mind me giving you proper clothes. Might be a little embarrassing to show up in your pajamas still," she spoke to the newcomers.

Hannah and Neville looked terrified and then confused. They were in a clean version of King's Cross Station with Harry and Susan and a woman that they didn't recognize.

"Neville. Hannah. I'd like you to meet Marion," Harry introduced.

"M…M..Marion…like from your story? As in Death," Neville stuttered.

"The one and only. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you or eat your soul or anything. I brought you here as a request from young Mr. Potter here," Marion stated.

Both Hannah and Neville looked warily at Harry and then back to Marion and finally over to Sue who just smiled in reassurance. Marion smiled at them and then snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye Hannah and Neville were their 14 year old selves. Not only that but they remembered everything that 14 year old them knew, which would easily help them get through their classes.

"Thank you Marion," Harry replied with a bow.

"You know how to find me," she replied with a smile and a snap.

Next thing they knew there were back in Harry and Susan's living room.

They stood there staring at each other dumbly for a minute. Hannah and Neville looking over themselves and trying to hide that they were looking at the other. After a minute Hannah spoke up.

"So…um…what exactly just happened?"

"Well to put it shortly. Harry made a deal with Marion to make you both 14 as well so that we could all grow up together. You were absolutely right Hannah when you said we should be growing up together and I've been an awful friend to you. Harry and I have been so caught up in our own lives that we haven't taken the time to hang out and be there for you as much as we should. I won't make any excuse but I will say that I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me.

"I apologize too. To both of you. We've been so caught up in the events of our past and comparing them to this that we forgot to include our friends. A mistake we certainly mean to rectify, starting with a double date to Diagon Alley, our treat. We've got some business to take care of, we can do a little shopping and we can get Neville that new wand."

"D…double date? You mean you guys and me and Hannah? B…b…but we're not even d…dating. We've been 14 for all of 5 minutes."

"Please. I see the way you two look at each other. The way you were checking each other out when we got back. You've got it bad," Susan teased.

"Yeah well this one problem with that," Hannah stated with her hands on her hips. "He hasn't exactly asked me out." Neville turned bright red and looked like he may pass out from all the excitement.

"Hannah, why don't you take Neville in the bedroom and you two can talk privately. We should probably notify Professor Sprout of the new developments before we leave."

"Come on Longbottom. Let's chat," Hannah said as she took Neville's arm and led him towards the bedroom to talk. In the meantime Harry had sent a patronus to Professor Sprout asking to speak with her in their room when she got a moment. Then Harry and Susan cuddled up on the couch talking about the day ahead and what they wanted to accomplish in Diagon Alley.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door. Susan got up to open the door and Harry was right behind her. Susan opened the door and let Professor Sprout in.

"Good morning Miss Bones…err….I mean Mrs. Potter. Sorry. It hasn't quite kicked in yet. I got Harry's patronus. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Good morning Professor," Harry greeted, "I actually brought you here to talk to you about Hannah and Neville. You see…they've changed too. Aged a little bit. They're the same age as us with all their previous knowledge up through 3rd year so Professor Dumbledore will probably want to move them up as well."

"Why does that not surprise me," Professor Sprout asked curiously. "I won't even ask how. Where are Mr. Longbottom and Miss Abbott at present? I would like to see them to verify this, not that I don't trust you mind you."

"Sure Professor. They are just talking in the bedroom."

"Are they getting married too?"

Susan giggled and Harry stifled a laugh. "I don't know about that Professor. I think they're gonna try that dating thing first." With that Harry pushed the door to the bedroom. Harry, Susan and Professor Sprout all gasped at what they saw. Neville was on his back and Hannah was on top of him. Their lips were joined together in a furious frenzy and they didn't even hear the door open.

"Well I guess that settles that," Harry said loudly as he leaned against the doorway with a grin.

"HANNAH MARIE ABBOT! What are you doing," Susan exclaimed.

After the new young couple had a brief start Hannah looked up at Susan with a grin. "The same thing I reckon you two were doing last night."

"What we do is none of your business," Susan retorted.

"If you two are quite finished," Harry interrupted. "Professor Sprout would like to see Hannah and Neville."

"She just did. We all did!"

"I don't think that is what she had in mind Sue."

"I should say not Mr. Potter. Mrs Abbot. Mr. Longbottom. Can I get you two to stand up so that I may have a proper look at you," Professor Sprout asked. Neville stood up, blushing red as a Weasley's hair, and Hannah stood next to him with a grin on her face. Professor Sprout looked them over for a minute. "My you two really have grown up, especially from that sort of display. Do you really have all the knowledge needed to move up with the third years?"

They stood there and scoured their minds for a moment before Neville went over the third year Herbology stuff and Hannah proceeded to list out third year potions.

"Speaking of Professor, do we get to pick our elective classes," Harry interrupted.

"Why of course. Just try to let me know what they are today so I can speak with the teachers," Professor Sprout responded.

"I'll do Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes this go around I guess."

"Same for me," Sue added.

"Us too," spoke Neville before turning and looking nervously at Hannah. "That's ok right?"

"It's fine Neville," she replied.

"Look at them. Haven't even been together half an hour and they are already speaking for each other. It's so cute," Harry teased pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Shut it you," Hannah teased back, "You're one to talk. The way you've been carrying on with my best friend…tsk tsk. Sleeping in the same bed…going everywhere together…"

"Falling in love…getting married…I know we're such a bother."

"Alright. We'll I'll inform Professor Dumbledore of your decisions. Don't forget to buy new books while you're out in Diagon Alley," Professor Sprout reminded.

"But we don't…" Hannah began.

"I'll take care of the expenses. Don't worry about it," Harry insisted, "I've got to stop by Gringotts anyway. Actually now that I think about it…you may want to as well Neville. You're the last of your line and if you claimed Lordship of your house then you could have a fancy suite too."

"Really? Is this true Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout asked.

"Uh…well…I guess so…but what about Gran," Neville responded.

"I believe she would still be considered the matriarch of the family and would still have control of lands, any seats of power you held and the majority of the money. Essentially this would just let you have the privileges of a Lordship such as a suite. That is…if I'm remembering that all right," Susan stated.

"Very good Mrs. Potter! 10 points to Hufflepuff for correct knowledge of Lordship laws," Professor Sprout exclaimed, "Following in your Aunt's footsteps I see?"

"Trying to Professor," Susan replied with a smile. With that Professor Sprout left, presumably to talk to the Headmaster.

"Everyone ready to go," Harry asked as he grabbed the jar of floo powder from on top of his fireplace. Neville and Susan looked down, forgetting that they had already gotten dressed courtesy of Marion then they looked at each, shrugged and took a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY," they shouted and threw down the floo powder. They disappeared in a green flame.

"Shall we my dear," Harry asked Susan holding out his arm for her to take.

"Why of course Mr. Potter," she replied before taking his arm. They each took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY!"


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Friday! Have a great weekend!**

 **As Always: Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

 **19**

With a FWOOSH of green flame Mr. And Mrs. Potter stepped out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron. Although if it hadn't been for Susan, Harry probably would have tumbled out.

"2 lives and you still can't get a handle on floo travel," Susan asked with a grin.

"To be fair, I wasn't raised in this world and I had only ever travelled the floo a few times before that," Harry replied. Neville and Hannah were waiting outside the fireplace and towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. It didn't escape Harry and Susan's notice that they were holding hands. They looked at each other and smiled as if they were subconsciously communicating. With that, the four of them headed through the door and into Diagon Alley.

"Where should we go first," Hannah asked.

"Probably to Gringotts so we can get that stuff taken care of and then we can work our way back or split up if we want to," Harry responded.

"Sounds good," Neville replied as the couples walked down the street towards Gringotts.

As they approached Gringotts, the guards outside raised an eyebrow at the four of them but left them alone as they entered. They approached the window. "Lord Potter here to speak with Rockhook."

The goblin disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Rockhook. He looked the group over. "Lord Potter?"

"Yes Rockhook. Sorry. I've changed a little since the last time I was in. It's a long story. I've aged and I've gotten married. I need to add my wife to my accounts. Also Neville Longbottom needs to claim his Lordship."

"Very well. If you can all present your wands for identification purposes I will be happy to assist you in your needs today."

Harry, Susan and Neville all took out their wands and presented them for identification. "Very well. Follow me." With that the group followed Rockhook back to his office where they all took a seat. "Let's start with Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom, repeat after me. I, Neville Longbottom, do hereby take possession of my lordship and the Head of House Longbottom."

Neville looked at Hannah and then spoke, "I, Neville Longbottom, do hereby take possession of my lordship and the Head of House Longbottom." A black band with the Longbottom family signet appeared on his hand. His ring as well as Harry and Susan's briefly glowed much to their surprise

"That band signifies you as a lord and the head of house Longbottom. The glow between your rings signifies that your houses are allied. Just sign here and everything will become magically legal as well," Rockhook informed them. Rockhook looked at Hannah before asking, "Is this the future Lady Longbottom as well?" Neville turned bright red and Hannah looked between Rockhook and Neville speechless, not sure if he actually just asked that. Harry and Susan snickered at their reactions. It was funnier when it wasn't happening to them. However as Dumbledore did for him Harry stepped in.

"Lord Longbottom would like to wait a while before making that decision as he has only begun courting young Miss Abbott." Rockhook nodded and passed Neville a form to sign, which he quickly did and passed it back to the goblin.

"That completes that. Now Lord Potter this young lady is your wife correct?"

"Yes sir, this is Susan Potter," Harry formally introduced. At that Susan held out her hand to show the family ring. Rockhook looked it over, nodded and pulled out a couple forms.

"This one acknowledges your marriage for both Gringotts and the wizarding community. The second one officially acknowledges Mrs. Potter as the Lady of house Potter and allows her access to all family vaults and accounts." Harry signed both of them without a second thought and passed them to Susan with a grin. She quickly signed them before passing them back to Rockhook. "Very good. That is taken care of. Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter on your marriage, as well as you Lord Longbottom on claiming your lordship. Is there anything else Gringotts can assist you with today?"

"Actually yes I do have one more thing. We need to pick up some supplies while we're in Diagon Alley and so we'll need access to our account. I'm not sure how much we'll need though. Is there a way for us to access our account on the go without having to make multiple trips back here or overdrawing," Harry asked.

"In fact there is Lord Potter. We have these gold bags that will allow you to reach in and essentially pull out money from your account. These bags will only allow yourself and Lady Potter to access them. Anyone else trying to do so will find themselves unable to and after several failed attempts the bag will disappear and return to Gringotts. There is a small fee involved in this due to the magic required."

"That's fine. I'll take two. One for each of us."

"Very good. If you will return to the main lobby I will have those made and brought out to you. As a bonus feature that most humans find appealing is that the bag can change colors and patterns based on the user's desires. All one has to do is hold the bag and think about it."

"Excellent. Thank you Rockhook. May your gold as shine," Harry said with a bow. With that the four of them went back to the main lobby. Less than 5 minutes later a young goblin appeared before them, handed the bags to Harry and walked away. Harry handed one to Susan.

"Are you sure about this," Susan asked him quietly. "Giving me access to your family vaults and everything." Harry turned and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Susan Potter, you are my wife and the lady of the house. There is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't have access to OUR vaults. Besides, there is nobody I trust more." She leaned in and kissed him before taking his hand and leading them out the door with Neville and Hannah behind them.

As soon as they stepped outside there was a flash of light. Followed quickly by another one. When they lights died down and they could see again they saw a blonde woman at the bottom of the stairs. She wore jeweled spectacles studded with rhinestones and had crimson nails. "Harry Potter! The Boy who Lived! Started his first year at Hogwarts this year but looks to be much older. Care to explain?" This was not what Harry wanted to deal with this time around, any time around actually. Harry looked at Susan and sighed. He absolutely hated being famous, especially for something he couldn't remember, much less knew how it was done.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have time for this right now. My friends and I have a lot to get done today."

"Miss? Don't you know who I am," Rita asked.

"The annoying blonde lady who is stopping us from getting stuff done?"

Rita looked appalled. "I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet. It's you the people want to hear about. You're the juicy news."

"Well go bother someone else. As Lord of House Potter I do hereby deny the interview request and do not wish to be disturbed further by requests for an interview at this time." With that both Harry and Susan's rings flashed, signifying the power of House Potter. That did not escape Rita's attention as she smiled to herself.

"Very well Lord Potter, have a pleasant day." With that she packed up her quick quill and camera and left in a hurry.

"That can't be good," Neville said.

"Nope. She left way too easily," Hannah added.

"I'm sure we'll read about it tomorrow….or some version of it," replied Harry, "for now let's just have fun and enjoy ourselves. We can worry about tomorrow, later. We should probably let Aunt Ami know though just in case."

"That's probably a good idea," Susan answered. "So where to first husband of mine?"

"Bookstore I guess. That'll be our biggest stop anyway." The four of them headed towards the bookstore, unaware of the person trailing them. He had told her not to request an interview but that didn't mean she wasn't going to trail them. The fact that they young redhead had called The Boy Who Lived _Husband_ and that she had a wedding ring on was going to make for some outstanding news. She would have to get ahold of her contacts in the records department of the Ministry and see if she couldn't get it figured out. For now she shifted into her illegal beetle animagus form and flew after them, making sure to keep a safe distance but still hear their juicy details.

A bell chimed overhead as the 4 students walked into Florish and Botts. "Welcome to Florish and Botts, what can I help you find," the young lady at the desk asked.

"This is going to sound strange but I need 4 sets of Hogwarts books, 3rd year plus whatever we need for Runes and Care of Magical creatures," Harry replied.

"You guys do realize it's halfway through the year right," the lady asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Well. Magic happens," replied Harry with a wink and a grin.

"I suppose so. Give me just one moment to get all those. Feel free to take a look around at some of our other books." With that she disappeared to get what was requested. While she did they each took a look around the store. Susan found an interesting book on magical laws, Hannah found one on Advanced Healing, Neville found one on Advanced Herbology, and Harry…well he found an encyclopedia of magical creatures. Flipping through it there were several he didn't realize.

As they met back up front each reading their random book, Harry spoke up. "Anyone know what a Nargle is?" They all shook their heads. "Apparently it's some sort of magical creature that lives in mistletoe but no proof has been found yet of their existence or what they look like."

"Weird. Why would they even include that then," Neville asked only to receive a shrug in response.

The cashier came back with 4 small bags that had been charmed to have extra storage space. "All right 4 sets of 3rd year books plus Spellman's Syllabary and The Monster Book of Monsters. Anything else for you?"

"Yeah these four books as well please."

"Sounds good." She took the four books and placed one in each bag and handed it back to their respective owner. "There ya go." With that Harry paid for everything and they left for their next destination.

Once they were outside Harry spoke up, "Well Gringotts and books were the two big things on my list, aside from taking Neville to Olivanders. What say we hit Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour?"

"Definitely," responded Susan. "I love ice cream!"

"Me too," added Hannah.

"Well what are we waiting for," Harry asked as he led the group toward the ice cream parlor.

After they had all ordered and found a table, Susan spoke up. "After we're done here, can Hannah and I go clothes shopping while you guys go and find Neville a wand?"

"Sure. I don't see why not? Just try not to break the bank on our first day of marriage," he replied with a smirk.

 _That confirms it!_ Rita thought. _Plenty of information to write a good article._ Nobody noticed the beetle flying off from nearby and out the door next time it opened.

"Wow. Been married one day and you've already got him trained well. Look at you," Hannah teased Susan.

"Oh and I'm sure you won't," Susan shot back, "especially with that display earlier."

"For your information young lady, it wasn't meant to be a public display. You guys came barging in."

"To our room and we most certainly did not barge. We opened the door politely."

"Without knocking," Hannah exclaimed.

"Still our room," Susan retorted.

"Yeah well now Neville's gonna get his own regal suite and you won't be able to interrupt us so there," Hannah said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Neville! You sly dog. Was that your plan the whole time? To get poor Hannah Abbott all alone," Harry asked pretending to look shocked.

Neville blushed speechless. "What can he say," Hannah interjected, "it's hard to keep up with Hogwarts most regal couple."

"To be fair we've only been a couple for 24 hours-ish. Although thinking about it, we technically got married when we were 11 and now we're like 14 so we've been together for like 3 years in 24 hours."

"That…makes my brain hurt," Neville spoke up. Everybody else agreed. They continued to eat their ice cream and make small talk, each one sharing their ice cream with their significant other.

"This year has really been something else," Susan stated.

"You can say that again."

Susan looked over at Harry who was smiling and just nodded to her with a grin. "This year has really been something else," Susan repeated with a grin before her and Harry burst out into laughter.

"Very funny. You two are hilarious. A real riot," commented Hannah. "You two keep it up and you'll be right up there with the Weasley Twins."

"Don't tell them that," Harry joked, "They hate competition."

After their ice cream, they split up with Harry and Neville going to Ollivander's and Susan and Hannah going off shopping. They agreed to meet back up at the entrance to Diagon Alley in an hour.

The small bell overhead chimed as Harry and Neville entered Ollivander's shop. An older man with pale silvery eyes and white hair paired around one of the shelves; when his eyes landed on Harry he smiled.

"Ahhh Mr. Potter. Good to see you again. How's the phoenix feather and holly working out for you," the old man asked.

"Good sir. Thank you. We're actually here for my friend Neville, you see. His grandmother insists on him using his father's old wand but I believe it isn't working right for him. As I was told once, the wand chooses the wizard and his father's wand didn't choose him."

Garrick Ollivander's face lit up upon hearing those words. It didn't seem young people listened to him anymore …or at least he didn't think they did. "VERY GOOD Mr. Potter! Were I able to award House Points, you would have them. In the meantime let's take a look for Mr…"

"Longbottom sir. Neville Longbottom," Neville introduced.

"Neville Longbottom…," Ollivander thought "that would make your grandmother…Augusta Longbottom if I remember correctly."

"Yes sir."

"That would explain your situation then. Fiery woman that one. Now let's see….where should we start…"

30 minutes, a few fires, some exploded paperwork and a desk bell that ran away and they had finally found a wand that was perfect for Neville.

"13 inches, cherry with Unicorn hair. Just perfect. The wand has chosen the wizard Mr. Longbottom. You should no long have any trouble with your classes or your magic."

"That….that's excellent news. Thank you sir," Neville stammered.

"Anytime my boy."

With that Harry paid for Neville's new wand and a wand polishing kit and they left. "Well what now," Harry asked, "We've still got 25 minutes before we're supposed to meet the girls. So….joke shop or…candy shop?"

"Candy shop. That way we can pick the girls up something and they'll be happy with us…maybe some flowers too," Neville suggested.

"Good call Neville, you smooth romancer. That's pretty amazing for dating less than 12 hours," Harry exclaimed.

Neville shrugged. "Yeah well sometimes I have good ideas."

"I'll say! Just don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah. Yeah. A regular Weasley twin you are."

"Nope. Just a Marauder!"

The two girls were talking excitedly as they exited the shop and headed up the alley. If they weren't mistaken they should be right on time. They were almost to the end when Hannah looked where they were going and stopped.

"What is it Hannah," Susan asked with a hint of concern.

Hannah was starting to blush as she pointed in the direction of their rendezvous point. Susan stopped and looked in the direction she was pointing. There, at the end of the alley, were Harry and Neville, each holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Susan started blushing as they boys started walking towards them with a grin on their faces.

"HARRY….JAMES…POTTER…," Susan stumbled out, "what did you…"

Her incoherence was interrupted by her lips meeting that of her husband. A moment later their kiss was broken and she stood in stunned silence. "I love you Susan Potter," he whispered as he handed her the flowers and chocolates.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back as she blushed a deep red. "I'll never get used to that you know. Being called Mrs. Potter."

"Do you not want to be," Harry asked.

"Of course I do. It's just that I could live another 1,000 years and still never believe I married the wonderful and amazing Harry Potter."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "I'm not really that wonderful or amazing."

"I think you are." Harry's blush deepened. Not far from them a very similar situation was going on where Neville was expressing how much he liked Hannah and enjoyed being around her…all while nervous and stuttering. Hannah sat there grinning before she interrupted Neville with a kiss and told him that she really liked him too…and had for a long time. With that the two couples left hand-in-hand and headed back towards the exit of Diagon Alley.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yes I'm a very naughty author and haven't been keeping up with things like I should. I've also been working on a second story of my own creation whenever the muse chooses to grant my inspiration. I think it was probably finishing Little Witch Academia that did it this time around. Anyway, my sincerest apologies and I hope to have another chapter out soon.**

 **AS ALWAYS: Like, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **20**

With a chime, the floo in the Potter Regal Suite flared to life as Hannah and Neville stepped out followed shortly by Harry and Susan. Harry and Susan went and threw their bags on their bed before returning to the living room where Hannah was asking to see Neville's wand.

"Do we need to give you guys some time alone," Harry asked with a grin.

"Wha…no...I was just showing her my wand…," Neville explained, causing the other three to break out in laughter and making him turn red.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and went to answer it. "Good afternoon Professor Sprout. Please come in," The others heard him say. Harry returned a few seconds later with Professor Sprout in tow.

"Ahh good evening everyone," Professor Sprout said with her hands folded in front of her. "I trust you all had a pleasant day. I asked for the floo network to be notify when you returned so I could share some news with you. In order to move you up to third year you must pass proficiencies in first and second year. These tests will be given tomorrow to see if you can move up on Monday. I recommend you spend the rest of your evening studying. Lord Longbottom, if you will follow me we can get your regal suite setup."

"Hannah, you can go with Neville," Susan said "Harry and I will go to the library and check out the second year books and we'll run through them tonight. Funny enough I do remember most of that stuff but it's better to be safe than sorry." Harry nodded in agreement as they all left the Potter suite and split up. Funny enough it looked like Neville, Hannah and Professor Sprout disappeared in the same spot they left The Potter Suite from. Harry shook his head and followed Susan towards the library.

When they got there they split up and went about finding the year 2 books. Harry was searching for his last book when he heard faint crying. He followed the quiet crying until he saw a familiar pile of bushy hair on a table. He gently walked up to it.  
"Hermione," he asked softly, "what's wrong?"

"Harry," she inquired between tears. She looked up at the person talking to her and her eyes grew wider. "Wh…wh…what happened to you?"

Harry looked confused for a moment and then remembered he was supposed to be the same age as her and sighed. This was going to take some getting used to. Part of him missed growing up with his friends but most of him was lucky to have Susan, Neville and Hannah. He figured he couldn't lie to her and tell her it was an accident because she'd question about all the ingredients and what exactly happened and then try to find a way to reverse it. "It's…a long story," he replied before quickly changing the subject, "what is wrong with you though? I heard you crying and came over to see if you were ok."

"You're about the only one who would Harry," she replied avoiding eye contact. "Everybody in our year teases me about not having any friends and for being too smart, even Ron."

"Well you are…smart that is. Hermione Granger, you are one of the brightest witches of the age and you can do absolutely anything that you set your mind to. You should never, ever, be ashamed of that and I am proud to count you among my friends."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes once again but this time they were happy tears as she ran over and hugged Harry. He returned the hug as he heard coughing behind him.  
"I can't leave you alone for one second now can I," The voice teased, "What happened? I come back and find you with your arms around a younger woman. Oh the humanity." Harry turned around and behind him saw his wife standing behind him.

"Hello dear..," Harry began, "I was just…you see…"

"Wow! You too Susan," Hermione asked in awe as she looked at her older acquaintance. "How? What? Did this happen to anyone else?"

"Neville and Hannah," Harry answered before trying to change the subject, "Sometimes I think you really should have been a Ravenclaw Hermione."

"She'd definitely make a good one. Smart and inquisitive," Susan added.

Hermione blushed for a moment before getting back to information seeking. "But what happened to you guys….and Neville….and Hannah?

"It's a long story."

"That's what I said," Harry remarked.

"Either way that's still not an answer. You didn't just shoot up overnight with no explanation," Hermione lectured.

"Would you believe the nargles did it?"

"No because I don't even know what a nargle is so I doubt it."

"They're spirits that live in mistletoe and are very mischievous apparently," Harry relayed with a shrug.

"I still doubt that's the explanation. So what is it? What happened," she inquired.

"Uh…well….to be honest…what really happened is going to take a bit of imagination because it seems far less believable."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked between them sternly. "Try me."

"Fine. Help us find these books and we'll tell you but not here. We don't have a lot of time to study."

"Study," Hermione asked inquisitively. "You guys actually study?"

"Well we've got a huge test tomorrow that we found out about today."

"Tomorrow? But tomorrow is Sunday! There aren't any classes tomorrow."

"Actually because of this whole growing thing we've got to test out of first and second year classes tomorrow so we can start third year classes on Monday."

"Third year," Hermione asked with a look of shock, "but we just started our first year."

"Yeah well apparently with great height comes great knowledge…or at least two years of it," Harry said with a chuckle. "Besides, when did Hermione Granger ever turn down a chance to study above her year?"

"Alright. That's fair. Let's get started. We're wasting time," Hermione stated, "There's a fairly large study room just down the hall. So we should go get Hannah and Neville and…"

"One sec," Harry interrupted as he conjured his patronus and sent it to Neville with a message to meet them in the new location. "Done. Shall we?" Hermione looked like a gaping fish when he looked back.

"Showoff," Susan teased.

After checking out the books they needed, they headed down the hall to the large study room that Hermione had described. They were joined moments later by Hannah and Neville who looked a little disheveled.

"Look at that! Give a lord a room and he goes off snogging maidens," Harry said as he dramatically rolled his eyes causing laughter from the 2 girls that were already there.

"We weren't….I mean….yeah ok….maybe a little," Neville confessed.

"Well now that we've got that sorted out. Let's begin," Hermione replied in her teacher voice.

The rest of the day was spent drilling on spells, history, potions, herbology and everything else needed to successfully complete their first and second year tests. While there was some Hermione didn't know she did tend to pick it up rather quickly with help from her friends. This would definitely place her above her year in talent and knowledge. By the time they went to bed that night they felt like their brains were going to explode and pour out their ears, all except Hermione who had what she has considered to be the best night in a very long time and went to bed dreaming about all the new things she learned.

The following morning was dreaded by the four of them but what made it worse was an early morning arrival of Professor Sprout with that day's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I wanted you to see it and have a chance to prepare before they come in the daily mail this morning," Professor Sprout had said before handing them the paper and leaving. There on the front page was a clear picture of the four of them on the steps of Gringotts with Harry and Susan holding hands. Both of their rings could be clearly seen in the picture.

 _Harry Potter: Married Under Magic?_

 _Rumors have it that the one and only Harry Potter, defeater of the You-Know-Who started his first year at Hogwarts this past fall and made Co-Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Now the one and only Harry Potter has been tricked into marriage by none other than Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement. The marriage took place only days ago and was kept quiet. Rumors have it that young Susan Bones is after the Potter Fortune and power despite the already massive wealth of the Bones family. Not only has she somehow compelled Mr. Potter into marriage at such a young age but looking at this picture it is easy to see that neither of them look like first years. Behind Mr. Potter, we see fellow Lord Neville Longbottom who is believed to be enthralled by Hannah Abbott, a close friend of Susan Bones. This humble reporter doesn't know what these scarlet witches have in store for these young lords but we ask that they release them from under their spells and allow and Mr. Longbottom the chance to find happiness and a chance of love on their own._

Harry was furious. It was one thing to go after him but it was another to go after his wife and their friends. Something had to be done. Surely Sirius would have an idea but first he needed to show this to Neville. He banged on the door that connected their suites (which had appeared sometime the previous day) until a sleepy eyed Hannah opened the door in her nightgown rubbing her eyes.

"Harry? What is it," she asked with a yawn.

"Hannah," Susan asked from behind Harry, "did you stay the night with Neville?"

"Putting that aside for the moment. Where's Neville," Harry inquired.

"Sleeping. Why?"

"We've made the paper," he said handing the Prophet to Hannah, who immediately started scanning it. "Not just Sue and I, you and Neville as well. We need to come up with a course of action before the papers hit the tables in the owl post this morning." By the time Hannah finished reading the paper she was wide awake and furious.

"That wretched….evil…," she stammered before yelling for Neville who appeared in the doorway to the bedroom seconds later in only his boxers. He blushed as he saw everyone in the living room. He quickly ducked inside and came back out in a robe.

"What's all the fuss Hannah," he asked still sleepy after having been startled awake by Hannah's scream.

"That horrible…wretched….cursed….evil HAG! That's what the matter is!"

Neville look confused. Hannah was definitely in a rage about something. "I'm going to need more to go on. What hag? What's going on?"

"Rita Skeeter," Hannah replied as she handed the paper to Neville, "Just look what she wrote. Moments later he too was wide awake and furious.

"What the bloody hell? Who does she think she is," he demanded.

"I don't know but we need a course of action. First step, clothes. Meet back in 5. Dress….Lordly." With that Harry sent out his patronus and made for his bedroom to change.

The great hall was a blaze of talk as Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence.

"SILENCE!"

The great hall quickly grew quiet as the headmaster continued speaking.

"Many of you have read the reports coming out of the Daily Prophet this morning and while we encourage the reading of various media we at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would also like to encourage the truth in all its forms. Here to do that we have the sources of the articles themselves Lord Harry Potter, Lady Susan Potter, Lord Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. They will speak and then they will allow for some questions before we get started with our day. Try not to keep them too long as they too have a long day ahead of them as well." With that the headmaster took his seat and waited with his fingers intertwined. In truth he was looking forward to what came next, as was Sirius Black who sat a few seats away trying to contain his excitement.

Smoke started rising from behind the headmaster's podium until something shot up and exploded causing the Hufflepuff symbol to appear in the smoke with an animated badger causing cheering and whooping from the Hufflepuff table. All of a sudden theres was a strong gust of wind which blew the smoke to either side of the stage and let it rise to the top of the room where it briefly darkened the room before dissipating. When the smoke cleared four hooded figures stood on stage. Two had matching robes, one a similar looking regal robe with a different symbol and the last in a plain regal dress robe. As if on cue they all dropped their hoods. There at the podium in his regal robes, stood Harry Potter, his wife Susan next to him, Neville on the other side of him and Hannah beside Neville.

After a brief moment of silence followed by a sonorous spell, Harry spoke. "Good morning. For those who do not know me, I am Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter and this..." he gestured to his right, "is my wife Susan Potter, Lady of Houses Potter and Bones. To my left is Neville Longbottom, Head of House Longbottom and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott. We tried to get her a title before this but were unfortunately unable to come up with any that were deemed…appropriate." He paused for a round of laughter and a few wolf whistles and cheers from the Weasley twins before continuing on. "For those who have not seen today's news…" Harry pulled out his wand, engorgioed the front page of the paper so that even the people in the back could read it and stuck it to the wall behind him. "There. Now that everyone can see it and read it, let's discuss it. Keep your parchment handy there may be a quiz after." Again another round of laughter from all but a section of the Slytherin table. "As you may have guessed, I am indeed married to the former Susan Bones as the paper states. However, it is not under any sort of spell, enchantment, or potion as it states. I asked her to marry me of my own free will and she accepted. Furthermore Lord Longbottom is under no spell, enchantment or potion and is dating Miss Abbott of his own free will. To prove this we have asked Twinkle from the medical wing here to show you all our auras and magic lines to show that nothing is affecting any of us and our choices are of our own free will."

Twinkle stuck her head out from behind the podium and looked at the hall full of people and gulped. She then turned and looked back at Harry who smiled and nodded. Twinkle stared at Harry for a moment and then snapped her fingers. His aura began to glow brightly indicating his magic level as well as the bright line connecting him and Susan whose aura glowed in similarity to Harry's. Neville's was slightly dimmer than theirs as was Hannah's but none of them appeared effected by anything. A few moments later the auras faded and there was a loud *POP* as Twinkle disappeared.

"Now that we have taken care of that, any further accusations of such matters will be taken as an affront against House Potter. That goes for any accusations against Houses Longbottom and Abbott as well. Matter settled. Right! Now did I forget anything," he asked turning to Sue who came up and whispered in his ear. He smacked his hand with his forehead. "How could I have forgot?" He turned back to the great hall like he had just remembered something. He leaned against the podium with one elbow. "Right! So the whole getting older thing! That did happen. According to Madam Pomfrey, we're roughly 14ish which puts us…about third year actually. We've got memories of our first three years here as far as classes and spells go but the thing is we're not really sure how. We're not sure how we got older or got these memories," he lied with confidence. "See we were hanging out in of the study rooms the other night. Working on spells and teamwork for Professor Black's class. Just simple things though, like shielding and disarming, nothing to set the room ablaze. However there was this giant explosion of light. When we woke up we were in the medical wing and all growed up. They've tried reversing it but seems we're stuck this way, which means I've got to get out there and see how it affects my flying in Quidditch. First I'll take any questions though," he stated as he walked back to the others and conjured a couple stools for them to sit on, taking the opportunity to wink at Sirius who returned the gesture.

"What kind of trickery is this," a mouse like voice squeaked. As everyone turned they saw the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy who now had his hands over his mouth.

"Apparently the Marauder kind," Harry chuckled, "In all seriousness though Mr. Malfoy I wish I had an answer for that. It's been a rather strange first year as first years go…or so I'm told. Maybe it's strange as third years go. Either way. Anything else," he asked

"So tell us…," one of the twins said standing.

"How exactly you did it," The other said standing.

"Did what," Harry asked confused.

"How you got a good looking girl like her to marry you," the first replied.

"I mean we saw what you looked like before and now…," the second continued.

The great hall erupted in laughter at the hijinks and to be honest Harry was quite thankful. When it quieted back down, Harry looked at them and shrugged. "Guess I just got lucky…"

"We'll say you did…"

"Maybe that means there's hope for Ronniekins."

Ron turned bright red as everyone laughed.

"Well thank you everyone for listening. We've done our best to explain it near as we can tell and now we have a long day of testing ahead of us so feel free to raise your wands for us." Harry lowered the wand from his neck and turned to his friends with a nod. With that they all stood up and made their way to the room at the back where they were to begin their testing.

Professor Dumbledore continued to speak even as they shut the door behind them and removed their fancy dress robes for something more….relaxing. They had a long day ahead of them and none of them were sure how it would go. They had done their best to study the night before and hopefully it would all pan out.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter. Needed it to get through some stuff storywise. This chapter offers a new possible pairing and the last we'll be seeing of Marion for a long-time, if ever.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas for some conflicty-type stuff that could take place before the end of the year gimme a shout or throw it in the review.**

 **AS ALWAYS: Like, Subscribe, Comment and Review**

* * *

 **21**

Hours later basic testing had been done and surprisingly enough everyone passed, though not without some hassle by Professor Snape. They were wiped out from the day's events and just wanted to pass out before classes tomorrow. They had no sooner entered their room when they both disappeared from the room and found themselves in the all too familiar surroundings of King's Cross Station in front of Marion without any warning.

"Before you ask what you're doing here allow me to explain. I don't intend to keep you long but I'm going to call in my debt. I've been watching the timelines shift as well as the probable outcomes of such. Anyway, in doing so there is one person in your old timeline who is left alone this time around. It is somebody whose magic, intelligence and personality is capable of changing the magical world for the better. This person will be brought to the same level as you and you will befriend them and take care of them. They will also remember the alternate timeline to help further the cause," Marion spoke.

"Who? Who is it," Harry asked.

"It truly doesn't matter who it is. You will do as I ask. A deal is a deal after all Mr. Potter but since you asked…" Marion snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke there stood…Draco Malfoy. Harry's jaw dropped. Susan looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, waiting to see what would happen…as did Marion. It was a shock to Harry to say the least but a deal was a deal and he would keep his end of the bargain, whether he liked it or not. He shook himself out of his own head but walked over to Draco regardless and held out his hand to shake it. To say he was surprised when Draco grinned and hugged him was an understatement. He looked down to see a familiar mess of bushy brown hair before looking towards Marion to see her grinning. "I had to test you Harry. To see if you'd keep your end of the bargain, even if it was someone you hated. I trust this will be much more to your liking."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Definitely."

"I've only told her the basics. I figured you would need to be here when she regains her memories. Hermione, can I get you to step back. This may be quite the experience."

Hermione stepped back away from Harry looking between him and Susan nervously.

"It'll be alright Hermione. Just watch," Harry said reassuringly.

With a bright glow Hermione went from being first year to being third year as well. She stood there for a moment as her memories of the previous lifetime came flooding back to her. The sorcerer's stone. The basilisk. Buckbeak. Punching Malfoy. Sirius Black. The time turner. The tri-wizard cup shooting out Harry's name. The Yule Ball. Being used as an underwater hostage for Victor Krum. Watching Harry disappear into the maze and then hearing that he had vanished. Her eyes welled up with tears as she rushed forward and tightly embraced Harry once more with everything she had, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Ugh…hello Hermione," he said with a smile as he hugged her back. She looked up at him and gave a grin.

"Hello Harry. I….I remember everything we did. All 4 years of it right up until…until you disappeared." She looked at him, concerned. "What happened in the maze Harry? You just…disappeared."

"Allow me," Marion interrupted. With a wave of her hand, she brought up the memories of Harry in a floating image so that Susan could see them too, starting from when he entered the maze. Moments later he was sandwiched between two crying women as both were hugging him as they had just watched him tortured and killed. He had put an arm around each before looking at Marion.

"Thanks for that. You couldn't have stopped before it happened," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now where's the fun in that," Marion said with a grin. "Besides you have two lovely ladies fawning over you now. Any other guy would be ecstatic."

"Lovely. So…um…what am I supposed to do about Hermione? I mean I took care of the rest of us this morning but…"

"I rewound time, put her in there too, she tested and passed with flying colors as before. She now shares a room with Miss Johnson and Miss Bell in Gryffindor…I mean…unless…nevermind…anyway, I'll get the three of you back to your room and Miss Granger can floo back to Gryffindor tower when she desires. Take care of her Mr. Potter."

"Always," he said with a smile before they all disappeared in the blink of an eye. Next thing they knew the trio found themselves back in Harry and Susan's room. They all took a seat on the couch together with Harry in the middle.

"This time around has been so weird," Harry said spacing off into the fireplace.

"No kidding," replied Hermione before she turned to face him. "What about Ron though? We switch timelines and he gets left behind?"

"I know Hermione. I know. We can't just bring everyone from first year with us. This, in and of itself, is extremely strange and unusual as it is."

"It was only meant to be us," Susan added as she looked away, "but…but…I couldn't leave Hannah behind and she was so attached to Neville. Harry made a deal with Marion just to get them brought up with us. He made it for me. She could have asked him for anything. Things so much worse but she didn't and I'm so thankful. They don't remember the alternate timelines. Just the spells and stuff that they learned last time."

"I did wonder how everyone became older and why it was just you four. It was only meant to be the two of you but now there's five of us. What…what exactly are we supposed to do? Why did any of us get older in the first place?"

"Simply put. To stop Voldemort. We have to find his horcruxes, destroy them and then then stop him. We're a bit ahead of schedule really. That's why Sirius…I mean Professor Black works here now."

"Oh. I see," Hermione responded after taking a moment to think things over. "What do you mean you're ahead of schedule? Did you already get one of the horcrux things?"

"Well…er…no," Harry replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I actually mean that I got Voldemort out of the school without him having to go through Fluffy and us having to play that giant game of Wizard's Chess."

"Fluffy," asked Susan confused.

"It's a Cerberus puppy that Hagrid named and loaned to Professor Dumbledore that is currently guarding the sorcerer's stone on the 3rd floor that we're not supposed to go to," Hermione explained to her.

"I missed a lot the last go around it seems. My life was pretty boring."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that. Not with Harry around. We can't go a single year without something happening to him. It's never dull that's for sure." Hermione's reply caused Susan to laugh.

"Hey now! That's totally…true," Harry retorted with a chuckle, "There's always something. Hopefully this round we can stay ahead of things and not keep playing catch-up."

Hermione nodded before stretching and standing. "Well better get back to Gryffindor and see what's changed. I'll miss having you there Harry."

"We're always a floo call away plus we do share a lot of classes."

"You can borrow him anytime Hermione," Susan added.

"Are you sure? Lots of girls are going to be jealous of the girl who got to marry Harry Potter," Hermione replied.

Susan laughed. "Well they can deal with it. I know how good of friends you two were and I wouldn't dare to come between that."

"You're braver than I," said Hermione before grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fire. "See you in the morning!" She threw the floo powder down with a loud "GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" There was a loud WOOSH of flames and then she was gone, leaving the couple alone. Both being exhausted from the day's activities they made their way to the bedroom and fell fast asleep.

A few weeks had gone by since they had started their third year classes and everything was going well. Everyone had adjusted and was calming down when there was talk of a Valentine's Day dance. There were a few teachers that offered to help teach students to dance but you had to be at least 3rd year to attend.

One day after class, Harry, Hermione and Susan were approached by one of the Weasley twins. "Excuse me ladies, may I borrow Mr. Potter for a quick word?" They shrugged and looked at Harry.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up," he told them. The girls nodded and kept walking, whispering to each other. Once they were a little ways away he turned back to the red-haired boy in front of him. "What's up Fred? Where's George? You guys are inseparable."

"Normally yeah but he's busy asking out Angelina and so I figured I'd take the time to come talk to you," Fred responded.

"Well if you're here to ask me to the dance then I'm going to have to turn you down on account of being married and all." Harry flashed his cheesy Marauder grin.

"As disappointed as I am, I actually wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

Harry looked genuinely shocked for a moment. "Wait…Hermione? As in my Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?"

"Unless you know another beautiful, intelligent, bushy haired goddess," Fred replied. "Look. I'm asking for your help. You guys seem to be close. What does she like? What is she into? I want to ask her to the dance."

Harry thought about it for a moment and Fred was definitely a step up from Ron so he didn't think it could hurt. "Well Hermione is into books, obviously. Not so good at sports, chess or flying though. Wait…there's a Quidditch game this weekend right? Gryffindor vs Slytherin right?" Fred nodded and Harry grinned. "All right…here's what you're going to do…"

Friday rolled around and everyone was talking about the big game coming up.

"Come on Hermione! Come with us. It'll be fun," Harry pleaded.

"Fine but I'm bringing my books," she huffed. "As long as it gets you to stop bugging me."

They shuffled off to the stands where Harry took a place between Hermione and Susan in the Gryffindor stands, trying to hide his smile.

"What did you do," Susan asked in a whisper, "I can tell by the look on your face that my darling husband is up to no good."

Harry feigned surprise and shock, poorly. "Me? Why am I offended that you would even accuse your husband of such Tom Foolery!"

Before she could respond the Gryffindor team shot out of the box.

"WHAT'S THIS," Lee Jordan exclaimed "IT APPEARS THAT OUR GRYFFINDOR BEATERS HAVE GOT THEMSELVES SOME NEW BROOMSTICKS! NIMBUS 2000'S IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN. THIS IS REALLY GOING TO PUT THE EDGE IN FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!"

Susan eyed Harry. "You were saying?" Harry smiled and shrugged. He really hoped this would help them. Part of his plan counted on Gryffindor winning the game.

"WHOA! Where did they get those," Ron exclaimed from behind them, "I'm their own brother and they never told me!"

The game carried on for several hours with Gryffindor way ahead when Slytherin finally caught the snitch. Despite catching the snitch, Gryffindor still won the game 320-280.

"WHAT'S THIS? INSTEAD OF THEIR NORMAL VICTORY LAPS, ONE OF THE WEASLEY BEATERS IS REMOVING HIS ROBE. HOLY COW. THERE'S A PAIR OF DRESS ROBES UNDERNEATH! HE'S HANDING HIS ROBE AND BAT TO THE OTHER AND FLYING TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDOR STANDS! WHAT IS HE PLANNING?"

Fred nervously flew towards the stand, looking at the bushy haired girl who had just looked up from her book. He nervously looked toward Harry who nodded subtly, cheering him on. In his hand he carried a book with a page bookmarked toward the center of it. He flew up to the stands and handed the book to Hermione as everyone looked on. Hermione was blushing while Harry was grinning like an idiot. He had been looking forward to this all week. Harry waved his wand and a Lumos ball shot out above the heads of Fred and Hermione, essentially spot lighting them.

"Open it," Fred whispered. Hermione sat there for a moment nervously before opening the book to where it had been bookmarked. Inside there was a note.

 _Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?_

She stared at it for a moment before she felt someone elbow her and shake her out of the state. Here was someone who actually wanted to go out with her, but she was surprised it was Fred Weasley. She looked up at him and saw him smiling nervously. She nodded. There was a small puff from the book and the note was replaced with a single red rose, which made Hermione smile and blush. He flew closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. In that moment fireworks exploded behind them. In the sky behind them was a giant red _GRYFFINDOR WINS_.

"HOLY COW! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? FRED WEASLEY JUST ASKED HERMIONE GRANGER TO THE VALENTINE'S DANCE AND SHE ACCEPTED. THAT'S THE WAY FRED!"

Redder than his hair, Fred flew from the stands back towards the team, glancing once over his shoulder to see a still blushing Hermione Granger looking at him and smiling. The team flew a victory lap and then headed back towards the locker room to change.

Hermoine sat there in disbelief as she looked at the new book she held in her lap as well as the rose. She couldn't believe what happened just happened. She had been asked out…in front of everyone. Her. Hermione Granger. Some things about this timeline were definitely different. Different but good. She looked towards Harry and Susan who both immediately congratulated her. I mean it's not like they were dating now but it was a date.

"YOU," Hermione said, staring out Harry as the stands began to clear. "You knew this was happening. That's why you wanted me here so badly."

"Nope. No idea. I just wanted you here because I thought you would enjoy the game. Did you," he asked with a cheesy grin that gave him away.

"Let's just say the ending was a bit of a shock…"

"Good shock or bad shock?"

"I guess I'll find out in a couple of weeks." With that Hermione Granger picked up her new book and walked away smelling her rose.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for her Harry," Susan whispered.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Fred."

"You can't lie to me. I know a Marauder plan when I see one."

"That'll teach me to marry the smart girl," Harry said as they got up and walked hand in hand back towards school and their room.

On their way back to the school they ran into the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Well well well…if it isn't the young man who's responsible for my brother's current predicament. Worked out quite nicely wouldn't you say Freddy," George teased.

"Oh I'd say," Oliver Wood chipped in, "I hear you're the one to think for my beaters' new brooms. That definitely gave us a win today."

"A broom is only a tool. They still had to fly and play all own their own," Harry replied.

"Yeah but it was that tool that was instrumental in the victory over Slytherin. Shame you weren't in Gryffindor Potter."

"The sorting hat knows all," George said, "although it could have been fun. By the way thanks for the broom…" George switched to whispering loudly, "and for helping out my poor brother who couldn't have done it on his own."

"No. He just wanted to do it with style," Susan threw back before looking towards Angelina, "I feel sorry for you having to put up with that one."

"Such is the burden I bear," Angelina said looking towards the sky.

The group continued to laugh and tease each other until they got inside. Just before they went their separate ways Harry took Fred aside and spoke to him. "I was happy to help you out but if you hurt her, you'll deal with me."

"Understood," Fred said with a mock salute as he turned and followed his comrades back to Gryffindor Tower. With that Harry and Susan headed back towards the Badger Den and their room.

"So who are you going to ask to the dance," Susan teased.

"I don't know," Harry replied as serious as he could, "there's this beautiful redhead in Hufflepuff but I don't think I stand a chance."

"Well you'll never know unless you try."

"That's probably true. Guess I'll have to give it a go. Susan Potter, will you be my date to the Valentine's Dance?"

"Like I'd let you take anyone else," she responded with a smile.


	23. A Note From The Author

Greetings everyone and thank you so all much for your feedback on the story! It has inspired me so much I'm going to start working on a rewrite of this and hopefully get to finish it. I will be taking into account the things that were left as feedback in hopes of making the story better. Keep an eye out in the upcoming weeks for the redux! If you have any suggestions in the meantime. Please feel free to leave them as a review.

Also, do people like the Harry and Susan Bones angle or would they rather see Harry and Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin?

As Always, Feedback is greatly appreciated and both inspires me and makes the story better?

**UPDATE**

Gryffindor Harry and Slytherin Daphne are leading the vote by one point. 14-13.

I have been asking everywhere for votes, thoughts and ideas. This has been neck to neck. It's exciting. Really gets the muse charged up. By now it's power level must be well over 9000.

We'll keep it going a little while longer and see if one can't break ahead. Both ideas are good and promise interesting merit. We shall see...

I have had several people mention both and suggesting ideas of marriage contracts and stuff. While a good idea, not really where this story is heading. I'm not much of a harem writer tbh.

THANKS FOR ALL THE VOTES OF CONFIDENCE!

Mira


	24. Final Decision

Good news everyone!

After much deliberation, watching the polls and denying all allegations...wait...ignore that last part. I have decided to do **BOTH** stories.

The first few chapters of Harry and the Altered Fate, will be pretty much the same though there will be a few changes here and there. I plan to change the story up a little after that.

Harry Potter and the Slytherin will be a little slower going since I'm having to write it all from scratch. The big difference here is that Harry and Daphne will be placed in the summer before their 4th year instead of starting all the way over.

Anyway, once I have everything started I will post the links. I'm hoping to get the prologues and first little bit done here in the next few days.

Thanks again for all your support, likes, follows and comments!

Mira Quinn


End file.
